Black Swan
by TheFrozenMoon
Summary: A única pessoa no caminho de Regulus era ele mesmo.
1. Prólogo

**Aviso aos navegantes:  
><strong>Esta história contém: Relações sexuais e insinuações, homossexualismo, incesto, violência física e moral e subversão religiosa. Antes de me enviarem ao tribunal da Santa Inquisição, lembre-se que é um texto TOTALMENTE fictício, e que o aviso foi dado aos mais sensíveis xD

Aos que ficarem, boa viagem! ;D**  
><strong>

"**A única pessoa no caminho de Regulus era ele mesmo."**

**PRÓLOGO**

Conta a lenda que uma jovem de coração puro foi aprisionada, por magia das Trevas, no invólucro casto de um cisne branco, podendo apenas ser liberta pelo amor irrevogável de um príncipe, que caiu na armadilha da luxúria, da beleza e do falso amor de sua irmã gêmea, o Cisne Negro. Dilacerada pela traição, o Cisne Branco suicida-se, buscando na morte, enfim, a liberdade.

_(Lenda do Cisne Negro, baseada no filme de __Aronofsky__ e no ballet de Tchaikovsky__.)_


	2. Ab ovo

1 – Ab ovo

A chuva torrencial já fustigava as janelas às primeiras horas da manhã.

Já passava das seis horas, mas o aposento ainda não fora contemplado com as primeiras luzes da aurora. Orion Black andava de um lado a outro do amplo e decorado salão de visitas, descarregando palavrões e ordens sem nexo sobre os elfos domésticos. A melodia de Tchaikovsky, no antigo gramofone, era constantemente interrompida pelos gritos dolorosos, vindos de um dos dormitórios no andar superior. Orion estava enfurecido, e essa era a forma mais segura que conhecia para externar suas emoções. Ora entornava ao chão um copo de conhaque servido por um elfo, ora atirava maldições verbais ao gramofone, que tocava, sem cessar, a melodia trouxa. Por fim, quando a canção atingiu a oitava mais alta e ele realmente sacou a varinha e investiu contra o aparelho, o choro de criança cortou o som da chuva, dos trovões, dos gritos de Orion e da canção.

Orion subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, mas encontrou um empecilho à porta da alcova.

— Não, o senhor ainda não pode entrar.

— É boa! Quer dizer que não posso ver o meu filho que acaba de nascer? — Ainda não, Sr. Black, porque a parteira está trazendo à luz o seu outro filho. São gêmeos.

Sirius Orion Black e Regulus Arcturus Black nasceram no dia doze de dezembro de mil novecentos e sessenta. Uma manhã parda, cinza. Negra.

Quatro anos transcorreram como um sopro de Chronos.

Era Walburga Black quem, dessa vez, andava de um lado a outro do grande salão. Preocupava-se com a decoração e com o banquete do quarto aniversário dos gêmeos.

— Não, Kreacher, não essas louças, mas as tradicionais!

— Sim, senhora — aquiescia o elfo doméstico.

— Cygnus e Druella fizeram uma festa deslumbrante no último aniversário de Narcissa, e eu não quero ficar por baixo. Você está me entendendo?

— Perfeitamente, minha soberana.

— Não deixe Orion colocar aquela música trouxa horrenda. Impeça-o se ele tencionar por as mãos naquele disco.

— Como, minha adorada senhora?

— Não sei, dê um jeito, porque você sabe que Orion simplesmente... Ah, por favor! Sirius, Regulus, parem de correr, que vão acabar com a decoração! Mas que crianças infernais!

Walburga ordenou a Kreacher que vestisse os meninos com roupas exatamente iguais, e penteasse os seus cabelos à mesma maneira. Porém, lá pelo meio da noite, quando os convivas já riam e conversavam alto — sob o efeito do álcool — Sirius apresentava sua dificuldade com os trajes finos, amarrotando a roupa, desfazendo o nó da gravata e despenteando os cabelos. Mas, a essa altura, os adultos já se esqueciam das crianças, imersos nas piadas agressivas, nos risos, no whisky e na fumaça dos charutos finos. A um canto, Sirius fitava os demais, entediado. Tinha à sua volta as três primas, Narcissa, Andromeda e Bellatrix, que, exceto pela última, remexiam os presentes novos dos gêmeos.

— Os seus presentes são mais bonitos do que os meus — disse Regulus ao se aproximar do irmão, que sorriu, porque sentira a sua falta.

— São iguais.

— Não gostei dos meus, gostei dos seus.

— A gente troca depois.

-x-

— Você não ouviu o que o Sr. Olivaras disse? Não há duas varinhas iguais.

— Por que eu não posso ter uma varinha idêntica à sua, Sirius? Nós não somos gêmeos? Não somos idênticos?

— Nem mesmo nós somos idênticos, Reg. Vê, seus cabelos são mais lisos que os meus. E há uma única diferença entre as nossas varinhas: A minha é feita de pena de garça e a sua é feita de pena de corvo. Mas ambas são de mogno e possuem fibra de coração de dragão.

— É, talvez isso não importe, desde que possamos fazer muita magia com elas.

— E isso faremos, sem dúvidas.

E entraram abraçados no Expresso de Hogwarts. Havia um único compartimento vazio.

— Você está com medo, Sirius?

— Medo? Medo de quê?

— Não sei, de Hogwarts. É tudo tão novo, e é tão estranho ficar longe de casa...

— Eu acho ótimo.

— Você vai ficar sempre comigo, Sirius? Não vai me trocar pelos seus novos amigos?

— É claro que eu vou ficar com você, como estive sempre, desde que nascemos.

— Desde que fomos gerados.

— É, desde que fomos gerados.

— Será que eu posso ficar aqui? Não tem mais nenhum compartimento vazio. Sirius e Regulus olharam em sintonia para o recém-chegado.

— Claro — Sirius respondeu, afastando-se e liberando um lugar ao seu lado, no banco de madeira envernizada — esteja à vontade.

— Poxa, vocês são iguais! Eu nunca antes havia visto gêmeos tão de perto. Eu sou James Potter.

— Sou Sirius Black — o garoto apertou a mão que o outro estendeu — e esse é o meu irmão, Regulus.

— Primeiro ano também?

— Sim. Regulus está meio receoso.

— Por que, Regulus? Meus pais disseram que os anos de Hogwarts são os melhores da vida de um bruxo.

— Os pais dizem muitas coisas — ele respondeu sombriamente.

— Vocês já conhecem bastante a magia? — indagou James — Seus pais são bruxos, já ensinaram alguma coisa a vocês?

— É claro que sim. Como pode perguntar isso a um Black? Você está de gozação?

— Regulus, ele não é obrigado a conhecer a família Black. Queira desculpar o meu irmão, James.

— Tudo bem. Eu é que peço desculpas, Regulus, não quis ofender.

— Não ofendeu.

Mas Regulus sabia que uma dor muito fina, muito incômoda lhe fustigava o peito. E, mais que isso, sabia que não tinha nenhuma relação com a indagação de James, mas com a sua própria pessoa. Regulus já reconhecia naquele garoto de feições simpáticas um rival, prestes a arrastar consigo o irmão e melhor amigo. Odiá-lo-ia, então, por antecipação. Por segurança.

Regulus sentiu o Chapéu Seletor tocar os seus cabelos, mas não sentia o medo e a dúvida tão peculiares aos demais calouros. Obviamente não se admirou ao ouvir do Chapéu "Sonserina", sem um mínimo de hesitação. Fez um sinal a Sirius e foi se juntar aos novos colegas, sendo antes recebido pelo monitor.

— Sou Lucius Malfoy, monitor de sua casa. É uma honra a todos nós receber um Black.

— Obrigado, Malfoy, o meu irmão também...

— Grifinória!

Regulus não pode acreditar na exclamação entusiástica do Chapéu Seletor. Não, definitivamente havia um engano, e não era o seu irmão, o seu irmão gêmeo, que pulava do banquinho de pernas tortas, com um grande sorriso de satisfação a iluminar o rosto idêntico ao seu. Quis correr, gritar, desfazer o engano. Quis desmantelar, esfarrapar, estraçalhar o Chapéu Seletor, até que afirmasse que Sirius havia ficado na Sonserina, como todos os Black. Mas nada fez. Ficou impassível, como se estivesse petrificado. Sentiu como se a lâmina afiada do Destino o separasse de seu gêmeo, pela primeira vez desde que foram gerados, desde que eram nada mais do que células.

Sirius já esperava que fosse ficar na Grifinória, porque as características e atitudes de todos os sonserinos de sua família nunca o agradaram. Sabia, igualmente, que Regulus seria tão sonserino quanto qualquer Black, mas nada dissera ao irmão, temendo de feri-lo. Ao ser colocado na Grifinória, seu peito inflou de orgulho e alegria, mas o sentimento de júbilo foi arrefecido ao contemplar o rosto desolado de Regulus, no outro extremo do Salão Principal.

-x-

— Sirius, como você pode?

— Foi o Chapéu Seletor, irmão.

— O Chapéu Seletor acata as suas escolhas, e você escolheu a Grifinória.

— É verdade, eu escolhi a Grifinória. Escolhi a Grifinória porque não concordo com os ideais da nossa família, e você sabe disso. E agora? Perdi meu irmão gêmeo por isso?

— Só se você quiser, e acho que você quer.

Sirius abraçou o irmão.

— Como é que eu vou querer ficar longe da outra metade de mim, Regulus Arcturus?

— Nem por James Potter?

— Nem por James Potter — ele riu — nem por ninguém. Eu jamais trocaria o meu irmãozinho mais novo.

— Ei, eu não sou mais novo que você.

— Sim, você é cinco minutos mais novo do que eu, e isso me dá o direito de exercer certa autoridade sobre você. Portanto, exijo que pare com essa história de que meus amigos são mais importantes que você.

— Se o meu soberano assim quiser...

— Ninguém nesse mundo é mais importante que você, Regulus, nem o papai ou a mamãe. E não seja irônico.

— Papai e mamãe não vão ficar nada contentes quando souberem que você entrou na Grifinória.

— E eu estou ligando? Mas eu fiquei sinceramente preocupado com você.

— Comigo?

— Com a sua reação. Eu não suportaria o seu ódio, Reg.

— Não me importa que você seja grifinório, desde que continue a ser o meu Sirius.

-x-

Regulus e Sirius possuíam um lugar em Hogwarts, como uma casa na árvore ou um jardim secreto. Mas não era nem um nem outro. Tratava-se de um trecho nos domínios de Hogwarts, um pouco distante do castelo, onde havia ruínas do que fora, há séculos, algo que eles não compreendiam. E gostavam de ficar lá sozinhos, levantando diversas hipóteses sobre o local. Sirius supunha que fora uma espécie de forte, onde se treinava bruxos para possíveis batalhas. Regulus concordava, mas às vezes ia além e fazia conjecturas das mais absurdas. Essa era a suposição mais utilizada, mas havia tantas outras de que eles não podiam nunca se lembrar. Mas, sem se importarem muito com o passado das ruínas, lá os gêmeos brincavam e riam, todos os dias após o término das aulas.

— Será que é assombrado — Regulus indagou, encostando-se preguiçosamente a uma grande pedra — Ninguém vem pra cá...

— Pode ter sido um cemitério. O que você acha?

— Verdade, um cemitério! Eu não havia pensado nisso.

— Regulus, você já fez amigos?

— Não tantos quanto você.

— Reparei que você tem andado bastante com um garoto.

— Sim, o Severus. Algum problema?

— James me disse que ele não é boa coisa.

— Sério? Quase me esqueci de que James é onipotente.

— Ele está preocupado com você.

— E por que deveria? Nós não somos amigos.

— Eu também estou, Reg.

—Eu sei escolher os meus amigos até melhor do que você, Sirius, portanto, não se preocupe. Deveria, sim, se preocupar com o fato de que amanhã iremos para casa passar as férias de Natal. Nem quero ver a reação dos nossos pais...

— Sério que você tá preocupado com isso? Mamãe provavelmente vai ter uma crise, e eu vou rir muito disso.

— Não fala assim, Sirius, ela é nossa mãe e nos ama.

— Quem ama aceita, Reg. Como você me aceitou.

Regulus assentiu, tomou as mãos do irmão entre as suas e as beijou.

— E nunca duvide disso. Eu te amo, Sirius, mais do que jamais poderia amar a mim mesmo. Eu mataria e morreria por você.

— Quê? Não, não diga isso, irmão. Não fale em morrer.

— Mas é verdade!

— Eu sei. Eu acredito nos seus sentimentos e digo que os meus são idênticos. Mas nada que é ruim pode se relacionar ao amor. Vamos, vamos arrumar os nossos malões.

-x-

Regulus não estivera equivocado em sua afirmação. Assim que visualizou os filhos na plataforma nove e meia, a Sra. Walburga Black começou a falar e a gesticular, muito nervosa. Regulus pedia-lhe que se acalmasse, beirando as lágrimas, e Sirius ria disfarçadamente.

— Ai, Sirius, quanta vergonha! O seu pai passou mal quando soube. Grifinória, Sirius? O lar dos sangues-ruins! Como se já não bastasse a sua prima Andromeda, que entrou para a Corvinal no ano passado... O sorriso de Sirius foi um esgar irônico.

— Claro, a Sonserina é o único ideal na vida de um bruxo.

— Diga ao seu irmão, Regulus, como é estar na única Casa que sobreviveu aos séculos com decência imperturbável.

— Deve ser gratificante — Sirius afirmou, quando o irmão abriu a boca para dizer algo que ainda provavelmente não elaborara — mas é uma pena que nem todos sejam contemplados com tal dádiva...

— Vamos, vamos andando!

O Sr. Orion esperava a mulher e os filhos postado à frente do por tão da mui antiga e nobre Casa dos Black.

— Temos aí o nosso grifinório!

— Tudo bem, pai?

— No meu escritório, Sirius. Nós conversaremos em um instante.

Regulus quis seguir o irmão, que deu de ombros e adentrou a casa, arrastando o malão, mas o pai o impediu.

— Você não, Regulus. Você, eu tenho de parabenizar, mas farei isso mais tarde. Kreacher, ajude o seu senhor Regulus a levar a mala para o quarto.

Escondido do pai, Regulus auxiliou o elfo a conduzir o malão escadaria acima.

— Ajudando elfos domésticos, primo? Não é isso que você tem aprendido em Hogwarts, é?

— Bellatrix!

— Ele sabe fazer o trabalho que lhe cabe — disse a adolescente, e depois subiu os degraus e empurrou o malão para baixo — ops! Queira me desculpar, Kreacher.

— Não faz mal, minha senhora Bellatrix.

— Anda, vá pegar o malão do seu senhor! — e empurrou vigorosamente o elfo.

— Bella, não!

— Que foi? Vai querer que o tio Orion saiba que você anda protegendo elfos domésticos? Afinal, foi Sirius ou você que entrou na Casa dos bonzinhos e sangues-ruins?

— Não, Bella, eu não... Onde estão as meninas?

— Estão no jardim, acho. Eu não tenho mais tempo pra elas, Regulus. Sabe como é, a gente vai crescendo...

— É, eu percebi o quanto o seu tempo está reduzido. Quase não nos falamos em Hogwarts.

— Ah, Reg, é que eu estou no quarto ano e quase não tenho tempo. Você vai entender isso quando chegar lá. E, além disso, comecei a sair com um rapaz que papai arrumou para mim.

— É? Quem?

— Rodolphus Lestrange. É um gato! Mas ele bem sabe que eu tenho outros além dele. E ele tem outras além de mim, é claro. Deixemos a seriedade e a fidelidade para depois do casamento.

— O tio Cygnus já arrumou um marido pra você?

— Priminho, ele já arrumou um marido pra Narcissa. E pra Andromeda, mas ela não quer. Sempre rebelde! E pare de sussurrar, que os meus pais não vieram passar as férias conosco. Apenas eu e minhas irmãs estamos aqui.

— Mas a Narcissa tem a mesma idade que Sirius e eu! Ela entrou há pouco na Sonserina, junto a mim.

— É melhor que seja assim. Dessa forma, ela se sente comprometida e não cai nas graças de algum sangue-ruim ou bruxo de condição inferior à nossa. E depois, Lucius Malfoy é bonito, rico e bom de cama. Mas não conte a ela que eu te disse isso.

— Bom de cama? Mas vocês já...?

— Claro, né, Regulus? Ou você achou mesmo que eu me guardaria casta para Lestrange? Ele, aliás, em nada se mostra inferior ao Malfoy.

— Uau!

— Logo você entenderá essas coisas, priminho, quando as garotinhas de Hogwarts começarem a esfregar os seios no seu rostinho de bebê.

Regulus corou extraordinariamente, enquanto Bellatrix ria muito alto, com sua risada estridente.

— Eu preciso entrar, Bella, preciso arrumar as minhas coisas.

— Ai, está bem, primo. Mas pense no que eu lhe falei.

O garoto assentiu e entrou depressa, tão depressa que quase prendeu na porta o nariz do elfo, que trazia o seu malão.

— Desculpe, Kreacher.

— O senhor não deve pedir desculpas ao elfo, Sr. Regulus.

— Não, eu peço. E peço ainda por Bellatrix.

— Por favor, Sr. Regulus...

— É sério, fiquei incomodado com a atitude da minha prima.

— Sr. Regulus, o Sr. Sirius ficou mesmo na Grifinória?

— Ficou, Kreacher. Papai deve estar acabando com ele nesse momento.

E não fora uma suposição errada. Em seu escritório, Orion Black descarregava uma imensa quantidade de gritos e moralismos sobre o filho, que assistia a tudo impassível.

— Eu não vou atinar com essa vergonha, Sirius!

— Então candidate-se a Chapéu Seletor no próximo ano.

— Calado, moleque, que eu não vou tolerar a sua ironia! O que deu em você, Sirius? Onde foi que eu errei na sua criação? Eu sempre dei a você tudo o que dei ao Regulus!

— Em que momento eu disse o contrário?

— Para que essa rebeldia, Sirius?

— Que rebeldia, pai? O Chapéu Seletor apenas achou que eu ficaria melhor na Grifinória, e não se enganou. Qual o problema?

— Quebrar a tradição secular de uma família não é problema pra você? Não, eu imaginei que não fosse. Ouça-me, Sirius, no momento em que travar amizade com algum sangue-ruim, não poderá mais chamar essa casa de lar. Você está me entendendo?

— Perfeitamente. Não precisará se preocupar com isso por muito tempo, pai, basta que eu tenha idade suficiente e deixarei de macular a sua digníssima casa com a minha presença impura.

— Você sabe que essa é a última coisa que quero, Sirius.

— Quero menos ainda que o senhor, meu pai, mas não vou pisar nos meus ideais. Agora peço a licença do senhor para me retirar, porque estou cansado da viagem.

— Esteja à vontade. Esta casa _ainda_ é sua.

A caminho de seu quarto, porém, Sirius, que estava louco para descansar, encontrou as duas primas de que mais gostava.

— Cissy, Dromeda! Eu não as vi no Expresso.

— Nós também procuramos por vocês — respondeu Narcissa, que fora a única das três irmãs a herdar os cabelos louros da mãe — onde está o Regulus?

— Acho que no quarto. E aí? Eu soube que vai haver matrimônio...

— É mais fácil um hipogrifo acompanhar Rabastan até o altar — disse a geniosa Andromeda, de cabelos castanhos e cheios — porque eu não vou.

A risada de Sirius foi ruidosa.

— Rabastan Lestrange? Não é irmão do noivo de Bellatrix?

— As notícias correm. É, Bellatrix e Narcissa aceitaram sem hesitar, mas espero que papai não pense que eu vou fazer o mesmo.

— Narcissa também? Mas tem onze anos!

— Pois é, papai acha melhor garantir o nosso futuro o quanto antes.

— E quem é o seu noivo, Cissy? Espero que esteja à sua altura.

— Lucius Malfoy — respondeu corando muito.

— Ah, agora eu entendi! Mas o tio Cygnus não daria um noivo menos qualificado à filha caçula, e, perdoe-me, Dromeda, favorita. Malfoy é bonito, rico, influente e ambicioso.

— Para mim bastaria um noivo honesto e amoroso — interpôs Andromeda — mas se Narcissa está conformada com um casamento arranjado, só porque o noivo tem essas qualidades tão vazias...

Narcissa corou muito a abaixou a cabeça.

— Eu gosto dele — balbuciou.

— Porque você é ingênua demais, irmã.

— Você é que cresceu muito mais do que deveria, Dromeda. Você só tem doze anos, e fala como se tivesse vinte!

Era verdade. Tanto Andromeda quanto Sirius aparentavam muito mais idade do que realmente tinham.

— Faz bem, afinal, Dromeda — Sirius retomou — essa família Lestrange não é boa coisa, mas Bellatrix, essa se dará bem, porque nós sabemos que ela também não é santa.

— Pensei ter ouvido meu nome, Sirius.

— Falávamos de você.

— Mal, eu suponho — disse a recém chegada, sem abrir mão de sua risada tão característica.

— Eu justamente dizia às suas irmãs que você não é boa coisa, e nisso combina muito bem com o seu suposto noivo.

— Você tem razão, priminho. Nós nunca seremos um casal, mas uma dupla imbatível — e enfatizou cada sílaba da última palavra.

— Nunca viverão como marido e mulher? — indagou Narcissa assustada.

— É claro que o sexo é uma coisa à parte, irmã. Eu estava justamente dizendo ao Regulus que Rodolphus é bom de cama, então não terei de me preocupar quanto a isso.

— Você disse isso ao meu irmão?

— Disse, Sirius, e ele corou como uma donzela. Você tem certeza de que vocês são gêmeos? Às vezes acho Regulus tão ingênuo, Sirius, e você tão malicioso...

— Então é assim que você me vê, prima?

— E essa é uma característica em você que me atrai. Cresça mais uns quatro anos, Sirius, e depois conversaremos.

— Mas vocês são primos! — exclamou Narcissa horrorizada.

— Com essa de incesto pra cima de mim? Deixo todo o pudor dos Black pra você, maninha, e para Andromeda, se quiser, mas não há de querer. Tão rebelde...

Andromeda apenas sorriu com superioridade. Aos doze anos parecia muito mais velha que a irmã de catorze.

— Bom, eu estou indo estudar Poções. Se alguém quiser me acompanhar...

— Nas férias de Natal? Você não era assim, Bella.

— Não, Sirius, até me sentir passada para trás por um calouro. Aquele Snape, amiguinho do Regulus, você sabe, não? Slughorn me disse que ele faz poções dez vezes melhores que as minhas. Eu posso atinar com isso? Não posso.

— Você nunca foi dada aos estudos — ironizou Andromeda — ou por acaso está tentando impressionar Slughorn?

— Uh, lógico! Velho delicioso! Olha pra mim, Dromeda, pro meu rosto e pro meu corpo e repete isso com seriedade.O fato é que eu, Bellatrix Black, não quero ser passada para trás por um calouro metido a inteligente. Slughorn costumava dizer que as minhas poções eram as melhores de Hogwarts, embora, como a minha amada irmã acabou de ressaltar, eu não seja exatamente dada aos estudos.

— Acho que eu vou precisar de alguma ajuda, Bella — pediu Narcissa, com sua voz sempre baixa e tímida, mesmo entre familiares — as duas últimas aulas não ficaram muito claras pra mim.

— Melhor assim, enquanto eu te ensino, aprendo. Ou você prefere aprender com o tal Snape? Ah, não, não! Quem haveria de se encantar por aquele garoto estranho, exceto Regulus? A voz de Sirius foi elevada a uma oitava.

— Como é, Bella?

— Não estou maldizendo ninguém, Sirius. Você sabe o quanto eu sou liberal para qualquer tipo de relacionamento, exceto aqueles que transgridem os laços sanguíneos bruxos. Mas aí já entramos em outra discussão, que...

— Você é perversa e chula.

— Diz isso de novo, dessa vez mais perto, que eu posso não resistir e acabar tirando a virgindade do meu priminho de onze anos!

E sua risada ecoou pelo longo corredor.

— Mas, se você se opõe, Sirius querido, fique de olho no seu irmãozinho cinco minutos mais jovem que você. Há muita coisa naquela amizade, viu? Eu sou da Sonserina, como você também deveria ser, e tenho o costume de sair do dormitório durante a madrugada e andar pelo salão comunal. Não lhe digo mais nada. Vem, Cissy.

Sirius se viu no meio do corredor, apertando com força os dentes e as mãos.

— Não liga, Sirius — pediu Andromeda — Bellatrix não consegue manter um diálogo de dois minutos sem lançar o seu veneno. É claro que ela disse isso para deixar você exatamente assim. Minha irmã sente prazer em torturar.

— Claro, Dromeda, não faz o menor sentido. Eu vou arrumar as minhas coisas, se quiser me acompanhar para contar as novidades...

Regulus igualmente retirava do malão alguns pertences, mas apenas aqueles de maior necessidade. O mais deixaria intocado, uma vez que não tardariam a regressar a Hogwarts. Uma batida dura soou à porta.

— Entre.

— Atrapalho?

— Não, pai, claro que não. Eu só estou arrumando algumas coisas.

— Eu preciso falar seriamente com você, Regulus.

— Alguma coisa grave?

— Ainda não. Veja bem, meu filho, o seu irmão entrou para a Grifinória, como você já está cansado de saber. E nós sabemos, Regulus, que dentro em pouco ele não será mais o Sirius que conhecemos ou pensamos conhecer.

— Não é verdade! Ele disse que nunca vai mudar comigo.

— Ainda é fácil para ele dizer isso. Mas as amizades, as influências! Ficará cheio do espírito corajoso dos grifinórios, defensores dos sangues-ruins. E, naturalmente, odiará os sonserinos, o que o levará a criar certa barreira com relação a você e a todos nós.

— Sirius não faria isso comigo, somos irmãos gêmeos.

— Vocês saíram do útero de sua mãe há muito tempo, Regulus, e agora o mundo chama por ambos. Sirius resolveu enveredar por outro caminho, um caminho fatalmente pior. O que eu quero lhe dizer, meu filho, é que você é a nossa única esperança. Você sabe, sua mãe quase morreu no parto de vocês, e não poderia ter outros filhos. O legado dos Black será entregue a você quando eu morrer.

— Mas, pai, Sirius... Sirius não pode mudar tanto apenas porque foi escolhido por outra Casa.

— Não, Regulus, ele _escolheu _outra Casa. E isso significa que os seus ideais divergem dos nossos. Eu não quero a tradição de uma linhagem milenar entregue às mãos de um revolucionário, adorador de sangues-ruins. Por isso, Regulus, eu lhe peço que se mantenha como sua mãe e eu o criamos, não mude por influência de seu irmão. Um futuro muito prodigioso o espera.

Mas, ao se ver sozinho com seus pertences e seus pensamentos, Regulus pensou que esse futuro prodigioso nunca existiria, que seria exatamente o contrário. E que ele jamais poderia lutar contra isso, porque não possuía a coragem de Sirius.

À noite não conseguiu dormir, sufocado por pensamentos ruins e cobranças. E, como fizera durante toda a sua curta vida, deixou o seu quarto, e, nas pontas dos pés, buscou o de Sirius. O irmão lia à cama, quando Regulus adentrou o aposento.

— Pesadelos?

— Não exatamente.

— Sente aqui ao meu lado e me diga o que está te incomodando.

Regulus se acomodou ao lado do irmão, pedindo mudamente uma proteção que apenas um irmão mais velho — não um gêmeo — poderia oferecer.

— Papai me disse que você será corrompido pelos ideais grifinórios e deixará de gostar de mim.

Sirius riu amargamente.

— E você acredita nele? Papai provavelmente nunca amou ninguém nessa vida. Nem a mamãe, nem eu ou você. Esqueça isso, Reg.

— Eu me mato se um dia você deixar de gostar de mim.

— Mas que besteira, irmão! Como eu poderia deixar de gostar de você? Esse sentimento já nasceu atrelado a mim, a nós. Vamos, deite aqui. Ainda há espaço suficiente para nós dois, embora você esteja ficando comprido demais.

— Ainda sou mais baixo que você.

— Dois centímetros.

Como costumavam fazer desde muito pequenos, os gêmeos se deitaram juntos, abraçados. Sirius sempre enlaçando Regulus, acalentando-o como a um irmão caçula. Cobriram-se com o pesado cobertor de peles.

— Reg, há algo que você queira me dizer?

— Não. Por quê?

— Bellatrix andou fazendo algumas insinuações maldosas sobre você e Snape.

Regulus se virou para olhar o irmão de frente, com alguma dificuldade por causa do cobertor pesado.

— Eu não acredito que você esteja levando em conta os absurdos que Bellatrix costuma dizer. Isso é... Nojento!

— Foi o que pensei. Vamos, durma, irmão. Desculpa por perguntar.

E, voltando à posição anterior, Regulus adormeceu. Antes, porém, pôs-se a pensar se havia algum motivo — além de sua maldade natural — para que Bellatrix suspeitasse de sua amizade com Snape.

Talvez um dia, em que eles ficaram estudando até bem tarde no salão comunal, e ela apareceu. Aparentemente estavam muito unidos, mas para observar a reação de alguns componentes em uma poção. Bellatrix era decididamente uma pessoa ruim.

Pela manhã, a Sra. Walburga procurou Regulus em seu quarto, e, não o encontrando, fez a suposição correta. Não hesitou em adentrar o quarto de Sirius. E, de fato, encontrou os dois irmãos abraçados, dormindo profundamente, imersos no sono tranquilo que apenas as crianças têm. Idênticos, pensou a mãe jubilosa, idênticos enquanto estavam inconscientes. Sirius... Onde errara? Sentiu os olhos umedecerem. Seus meninos, que quase lhe levaram a vida ao nascer. Hesitantes, talvez porque nunca desejassem a separação, e, uma vez no mundo, ela era provável. E agora, com Sirius na Grifinória, era quase certa. E ela os amava, ainda que fosse uma mulher de sentimentos frios e escassos, e queria que para sempre ficassem daquela forma, unidos.

— Bom dia, mãe.

Walburga não percebeu que Sirius acordara, e ele a surpreendeu com os olhos marejados. Ela foi mais rápida, porém, ao secá-los, aproveitando-se do fato de que o menino esfregava os olhos congestionados de sono.

— Regulus teve pesadelos de novo? — indagou, aproximando-se da cama e contemplando o filho querido, que ainda dormia.

— Pra variar — riu Sirius, e afagou amavelmente os cabelos do irmão — ele ainda é tão criança, mãe.

— Vocês dois são. Vocês são gêmeos, Sirius.

— Eu sei, mas Regulus ainda não amadureceu, ou eu amadureci rápido demais. Mas eu não quero que ele cresça, sabe, mãe? Tenho medo que Regulus ganhe o mundo e não saiba o que fazer com ele. Por mim, ficaria para sempre bem aqui, sob a minha proteção.

— Depende de você, meu filho. Regulus vive em sua função, e jamais se afastaria de você, a menos que você o compelisse a isso.

Sirius suspirou profundamente. Era um peso muito grande para uma criança de onze anos, mesmo que tal criança fosse tão desenvolvida. Olhou com carinho para o irmão e o afagou novamente. Dessa vez, ele despertou.

— Bom dia, Sirius. Mamãe?

— Bom dia, meu amor. Feliz Natal para vocês dois.

— É mesmo, é Natal! — Sirius exclamou, ao pular da cama e revelar o seu lado criança, que não era predominante — E nossos presentes?

— Estão sob a árvore, como sempre.

— Será que o papai comprou o que eu pedi? — Regulus indagou com olhos rutilantes.

— Desça e veja você mesmo. Vamos, meninos! A festa será grande. Virão os Malfoy e os Lestrange.

— Praticamente os noivos de nossas primas — riu Sirius — e aí? Quando vamos arrumar uma noiva para o Regulus?

— Cala a boca, irmão! Vamos, vamos!

-x-

A mansão Black nunca esteve tão deslumbrante. Lustres de cristal portando velas bruxuleantes iluminavam as tapeçarias, as pinturas e as estátuas. O grande salão possuía iluminação perfeita, porém outros trechos da mansão mergulhavam na penumbra. Walburga, de belo rosto e corpo ainda bem feito, cobriu-se de sedas e joias, deixando soltos os lindos cabelos longos, castanhos e bastos. Orion, senhor da casa, em nada deixava a desejar. Tinha olhos azul-acinzentados — os quais herdaram os meninos — e o rosto perfeitamente parecido com o de Walburga. O relacionamento entre primos não era visto como incestuoso quando se tratava de manter os laços de uma família tradicional. Trajava Orion belas vestes de gala, sem nunca abrir mão de sua capa preta, ornada de correntes de ouro. Sirius e Regulus, em calças, camisas e coletes novos, mas sempre idênticos. As três irmãs Black, porém, vestiam-se de forma absolutamente adversa. Bellatrix usava uma saia longa e um corselete decotado, ambos negros. Andromeda, um vestido verde escuro e sério, que a deixava semelhante a uma mulher pequena. E Narcissa, a jovem e fresca Narcissa, um vestido azul claro, apropriado à sua tenra idade.

Estavam dispostos, assim, os gêmeos e suas primas, exceto Bellatrix, que fora mostrar o jardim ao Lestrange.

— A casa está linda — comentou Narcissa, perpassando seus olhos ingênuos pelas luzes, tapeçarias e cristais — nem parece a mesma mansão sombria. Vocês não acham?

— Eu acho que gostaria de sair correndo daqui — foi a resposta sincera de Andromeda.

— Para um lugar bem vazio e silencioso — concordou Sirius — onde não houvesse essas vozes, guinchos e risos.

— Acho que estão bêbados — Regulus comentou.

— Você _acha_, irmão? Bom, quem vê de fora a mui tradicional família Black não há de imaginar que sejam capazes de algazarras.

— Você está ficando sisudo, primo — riu Andromeda — em Hogwarts parece gostar de uma boa farra. É o que dizem, pelo menos.

— Uma coisa é você se divertir entre amigos, outra completamente diferente é essa alegria superficial, essa falsidade. Posso apostar minha alma, prima, que cada um desses convivas vai falar mal do outro assim que colocar os pés em casa.

— Ou quando estiverem a caminho.

— Falando em estar à caminho — interrompeu Regulus — aí vêm os noivos de vocês, primas.

Estavam Lucius Malfoy e Rabastan Lestrange tão próximos, que chegaram antes que Andromeda pudesse protestar.

— Ora vejam! — Sirius exclamou, sempre jovial — Sejam bem vindos à mui antiga e nobre Casa dos Black, cavalheiros, em um dia bonito como o de hoje!

Os rapazes pareceram impressionados com a saudação do pequeno Sirius, mas Andromeda, que já o conhecia bem, apenas riu discretamente, admirando sua fina ironia.

— Sirius Black — Malfoy respondeu, estendendo-lhe a mão alva e delicada, cuja beleza era acentuada por um fino anel — faz pena não tê-lo na Sonserina.

— Não lamento tanto quando você, para falar a verdade. Tudo bem, Rabastan? E o seu irmão?

— Está com Bellatrix — respondeu o jovem tímido e circunspecto.

— Ora, mas Rodolphus já arrastou a minha prima para algum canto? Ou foi o contrário? Provavelmente foi o contrário. Mas não fiquem constrangidos, que com o tempo vocês se acostumam. Porém, não creio que Andromeda se permitirá...

— Eu tampouco quero — defendeu-se imediatamente Rabastan — honro e respeito a minha noiva.

— Que noiva? — Andromeda inquiriu, não mais podendo se conter.

— Futura noiva, eu quero dizer — o rapaz corrigiu imediatamente, corando muito e ajeitando os óculos de aros negros.

— O futuro é hipotético, e ainda bem.

— Isso é uma recusa?

— Ah, não, vocês não vão discutir a relação no dia de Natal — falou Sirius, exibindo o seu sorriso irresistível.

— Não se preocupe, Sirius. Vou pedir ao tio Orion que me deixe tocar o piano. A gente se vê, então. E, rapazes, estejam à vontade. Com licença.

Rabastan não tardou ali, e voltou insatisfeito para os pais.

— Quantos anos ele tem? — Sirius indagou quando o rapaz já ia longe.

— Quinze, acho — Lucius respondeu, pensativo — oito de mentalidade, creio. Mas, Regulus, como está calado hoje!

— Eu? Não, eu apenas...

— E quanto a você, Narcissa? Também está quieta. Desagrada-lhe também a presença de seu futuro noivo ou coisa que o valha?

— De maneira alguma — ela respondeu imediatamente, descendo os olhos para as mãos pequenas, adquirindo no lindo rosto uma tonalidade escarlate.

— É porque esses casamentos arranjados às vezes não agradam ambas as partes. Eu ficaria muito infeliz se você me recusasse, bela Narcissa. Tão bela, que poderia se apaixonar pelo próprio reflexo, como aquele que inspira o seu nome. Suponho que você conheça a história...

— Conheço — ela respondeu, com a voz estrangulada de vergonha e paixão.

— Todos nós conhecemos muito bem a Mitologia, aliás — Sirius comentou, buscando atenuar o desconforto de sua prima querida — vê nossos nomes: Narcissa, Sirius, Andromeda, Arcturus, que é o segundo nome do meu Regulus, Orion, que é o nome do meu pai e meu segundo nome... Você praticamente está no Olimpo, meu caro.

Lucius riu, quase encantado com a pessoa de Sirius.

— É realmente uma perda para a Sonserina... Mas não falemos de penas! Sirius, meu caro, será que posso convidar a sua delicada prima para dançar essa bela melodia executada por Andromeda?

— Estarei observando.

Sirius deu uma piscadela, e conduziu o gêmeo para o lado oposto.

— Narcissa está feliz — Regulus comentou.

— Eu sinceramente espero sinceramente que isso dure.

— E Andromeda não vai mesmo se casar com Rabastan, então?

— Acredito que não. Mas, com essas mãos para o piano, quem é que precisa de um marido? Ouça, não é aquela música de que você gosta?

— Claire de Lune, é. Mamãe deve estar furiosa, porque não gosta nem um pouco dos compositores trouxas.

— Ora, esqueça a ira da mamãe! Ouça, Regulus, se um dia nos afastarmos, vou sofrer ao escutar essa música, porque ela é tão inteiramente você!

— Então peça que Andromeda a toque no meu funeral. É a única forma de me separar de você, Sirius.

— Você tem falado tanto em morte, irmão. Anda deprimido?

— Eu? Não. Talvez seja apenas uma fase de angústia, e essa música...

— ...Remete ao luar. Vamos ao jardim surpreender Bellatrix e Rodolphus, e de quebra ver a Lua?

— Está frio, irmão, e as nuvens devem cobrir o luar. De qualquer forma, eu procuraria no céu a estrela alfa que leva o seu nome.

Sirius afagou o rosto do irmão e nada disse, apenas beijou-o na testa. Sabia que amava aquela criança que lhe parecia um irmão caçula, sabia que o amava mais do que a qualquer outro mortal ou imortal. E a canção prosseguiu, delicada, triste, sobretudo bela. Sirius estava certo quando dizia que tudo nela remetia ao seu Regulus.


	3. Mudanças são necessárias

**2 – Mudanças são necessárias**

Regulus imediatamente sentiu saudades de casa ao colocar os pés em Hogwarts. Naquela noite, ele sabia que teria de dormir em seu quarto nas masmorras, longe do irmão. Dessa forma, não lutou muito contra a insônia e decidiu ler no salão comunal. Ativou a lareira, sentou-se ao tapete e se pôs a olhar o fogo, pensativamente. Sirius jamais o deixara se sentir sozinho, e, naquele momento, ele estava. E Sirius, esse sim devia estar cercado de amigos, rindo e contando as novidades do Natal. Rindo e ridicularizando a família. Quem sabe não ridicularizando o próprio Regulus?

— Odeio aqueles garotos.

— Agora, além de sonâmbulo, você fala sozinho?

— Severus? Pensei que você estivesse dormindo. Sente-se aqui ao meu lado e me conte como foi o Natal.

— Nada demais — disse o garoto acercando-se de Regulus — meu pai não gosta muito de comemorações.

— Lá em casa gostam até demais. O que você ganhou de presente?

— Eu? Não, a gente não troca presentes no Natal.

— Você nunca ganhou um presente de Natal?

— Não, mas não faz diferença. Não se pode sentir falta do que nunca teve.

Regulus tirou do pescoço o próprio colar. Uma joia finíssima, em cujo centro havia uma pedra negra, fulgente.

— Não é lindo?

— Sim, Regulus. Mas o que são esses pontos minúsculos cravados na pedra?

— É a constelação Boötes. Vê essa estrela maior? É Arcturus, a estrela Alfa.

— Não é o seu segundo nome?

— Exatamente.

— Legal.

Quando Severus estendeu a mão para entregar o colar a Regulus, este a fechou entre as suas.

— É seu agora. É um presente, o seu primeiro presente de Natal.

Porém, ele não esperou que a reação do amigo fosse tão adversa ao que ele imaginara. Em vez de agradecido, Severus ficou furioso. Ergueu-se e atirou o colar de volta a Regulus.

— Pro inferno com o seu presente! Eu não preciso da sua pena nem das suas esmolas, seu Black nojento!

Regulus ficou estupefato. Não tivera malícia suficiente para tanto, apenas se apiedara do amigo que nunca recebera um presente de Natal, de modo que tirara de si a primeira coisa em que pode pensar. Agora o colar jazia ao chão, refletindo em sua pedra negra o fogo da lareira. E apesar de tudo, Regulus não sentia raiva do amigo. Pensava que ele talvez fosse criado em um ambiente de ódio, que o condicionava a ver malícia em todas as atitudes alheias. Ele, Regulus, mantinha consigo a sua ingenuidade. Mas até quando?

Também Sirius meditava naquela noite, mas à janela de seu dormitório, na torre da Grifinória. Ouvia as vozes de James Potter e Peter Pettigrew, que riam muito alto por conta de uma revista.

— Ei, Sirius, você precisa ver isso, cara!

— Já vou, Jimmy.

— Você está melancólico hoje. É decepção amorosa?

— Qual!

Sirius deu por encerrada a conversa, ignorando as pilhérias de James. A verdade é que não se sentia bem em casa, e cada vez que tinha de por os pés lá, acontecia-lhe de ficar aborrecido. Sentia cada vez mais vontade de deixar a mansão Black, mas não conseguia pensar em qual seria a reação de Regulus se lhe declarasse isso. Gostaria de levar consigo o irmão, mas ele jamais aceitaria deixar a família, à qual era ainda muito ligado. Sirius suspirou e balançou a cabeça. Ainda era muito jovem, e demoraria muito tempo até que pudesse deixar a casa dos pais. Até lá muitas coisas mudariam, certamente. Não era ainda momento de se preocupar.

— Mas o que é que vocês estão vendo aí, afinal?

-x-

Vamos saltar três anos, mas não faremos isso de qualquer jeito.

Cumpre-se dizer que Sirius ficou mais popular. Agora ele, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew e um recém-chegado ao grupo, Remus Lupin, compunham o que todos em Hogwarts conheciam como o famoso grupo dos Marotos. Eram absolutamente populares, mesmo fora da Grifinória. James era uma espécie de líder, e Sirius seu vice, por assim dizer. Tornara-se um rapaz lindo, e aos catorze anos tinha feições de dezessete. Era admirado pelos rapazes e desejado pelas garotas. Regulus tornou-se o seu verdadeiro oposto. Era quase tão alto quanto o irmão, e o rosto continuava idêntico ao dele, mas tinha as feições de seus catorze anos. Tornara-se mais calado, mais meditativo, e seus olhos perderam o brilho da infância, dando lugar à malícia. Era agora desmesuradamente irônico, e tinha um sorriso impertinente. O jovem Snape era o seu único amigo, embora tantos outros sonserinos tentassem ardorosamente se aproximar do grande Black. Regulus repelia a todos, inclusive às garotas. Nutria um desprezo absoluto por tudo.

Já não eram todos os dias que os gêmeos conversavam ou mesmo se viam. Regulus já não sentia desespero, mas um vazio profundo. Aconteceu que eles se encontraram sem premeditar, nas mesmas ruínas onde costumavam passar os dias quando crianças.

— Não pensei que você ainda gostasse de vir aqui.

Regulus apenas virou-se para contemplar o irmão, e o fez com ardor. Pensou que Sirius já não se parecia com ele, porque era a imagem perfeita de um homem adulto. Sentiu aquela fúria similar a um animal rugindo com toda força em seu peito, já tão conhecida. Não era mais o seu Sirius.

— Gosto — respondeu com a voz estrangulada.

E, quando Sirius sentou ao seu lado, Regulus sentiu como se estivesse acompanhado por um estranho. E também sentiu, contraditoriamente, uma vontade irrefreável de se entregar aos braços do irmão, abraçá-lo com força e pedir que ele dissesse que ainda o amava. Mas não o fez, porque estava tentando aprender a se conter.

— Não vi você em Hogsmeade ontem, Reg.

— Eu não fui. Fiquei em Hogwarts com Severus.

— Essa sua amizade está te deixando estranho, irmão.

— Sério? Tenho uma tênue impressão de que você conhece muito bem sobre esse assunto.

— Meus amigos não me deixam estranho, Reg, mas feliz.

— Você chama de felicidade viver infringindo as regras da escola, ou colocar apelidos pejorativos nos colegas, ou mesmo atirar feitiços maldosos contra alguns?

— Como Severus, por exemplo?

— Como tantos outros, que também não fizeram mal algum a vocês.

— Então temos aqui um bom samaritano?

— Temos aqui uma pessoa sensata. Eu pensei que você fosse o mais adulto de nós dois, Sirius, mas vejo que isso ficou para trás, e você regrediu.

— Acho que vou demorar a aceitar que tenha ouvido algo desagradável do meu irmãozinho.

— Seu irmãozinho, que você abandonou em prol dos seus novos amigos.

— Regulus, eu te chamei milhões de vezes para ingressar ao nosso grupo. Estou mentindo?

— E o que te leva a pensar que eu gostaria de ingressar em um grupo composto por otários como aquele Potter e sangues-ruins como aquele Lupin?

— É essa sua arrogância, Regulus, que está te afastando de mim.

— Ah, a _minha_ arrogância? E por acaso sou eu, Sirius, que ando por aí azarando os outros para divertir a mim e ao meu grupinho? Você chama isso de quê?

— Só os que merecem.

— Oh, perdão, onipotente Sirius. Esqueci que você tudo vê e tudo julga. Como devo te chamar agora? Zeus?

— Você não entende, porque você não tem amigos, não sabe se divertir.

— Se isso que vocês fazem puder ser considerado diversão, eu prefiro continuar assim. Você costumava ser mais inteligente, irmão.

— E mais chato. Aliás, foi bom te encontrar aqui, Regulus. Eu preciso te dizer que nessas férias já não volto para casa.

— Quê? Como assim? O que você quer dizer com isso?

— James me ofereceu a casa dele para ficar durante as férias. Depois, quando deixar Hogwarts, eu vou morar sozinho em algum lugar.

Regulus percebeu que as suas pernas vacilavam, e só então se deu conta de que já estava em pé, e encarava o irmão com ferocidade.

— Você não vai fazer isso, Sirius...

— Já há muito eu pretendo, apenas estava esperando você ter idade para entender isso. Eu odeio aquela casa, você sabe. Não suporto os nossos pais.

— Você vai me deixar? Vai definitivamente me jogar a um canto e adotar James Potter como seu irmão?

— Não, Regulus, você continuará sendo o meu irmão querido. Apenas não moraremos mais sob o mesmo teto. Um dia isso teria de acontecer, não? Ou você pretende morar para sempre na casa dos nossos pais?

— Nós mal nos vemos aqui, Sirius. Eu fico contando os dias para as férias de verão, de Natal ou de Páscoa, para que possa ter você ao meu lado um pouco mais, e agora você vem me dizer isso? Que vai tirar de mim também essa oportunidade de...

— Regulus, você está sendo ridículo! Não somos mais duas crianças, você precisa aceitar isso. Não faz mais sentido você dormir na minha cama toda vez que tem um pesadelo. Você me entende?

— Não, eu não entendo! Você disse que não ia se afastar de mim, você jurou! Papai me falou uma vez que você mudaria na Grifinória, mas eu não quis acreditar nele. Eu confiei em você, Sirius, EU CONFIEI! VOCÊ NÃO VAI ME DEIXAR!

Insensato, Regulus não conseguia perceber que ultrapassava todos os limites, ao segurar as vestes do irmão e sacudi-lo. Apenas voltou a si quando sentiu-se ser arremessado contra a grama coberta por neve.

— Você é meu irmão, Regulus, não meu dono. Eu estou começando a sentir medo de você.

-x-

Regulus reconheceu a mãe na plataforma nove e meia e arrastou o seu malão até ela, desanimado e desencorajado pela notícia que teria de dar (e que definitivamente acabaria com aquele Natal). Porém, quando abriu a boca para cumprimentar Walburga, sentiu uma mão sobre o seu ombro.

— Tudo bem, mãe?

Sentiu-se rejubilado. Então Sirius havia mudado de ideia... Conversaram durante todo o caminho até o Largo Grimmauld, e o único assunto era praticamente Andromeda e a sua resistência quanto ao casamento com Rabastan. Todavia, ela e suas irmãs, que sempre chegavam à mansão um pouco antes, não estavam lá. Haviam ido ao Beco Diagonal, segundo o elfo Kreacher, que não cessava de conversar enquanto arrastava o malão de Regulus para seu quarto. Por fim, confessou em uma voz asmática e ofegante:

— Kreacher sentiu saudades de seu senhor.

— Ora, Kreacher — o garoto riu, achando-se ridículo por corar diante de um elfo — você sempre cuidou de mim muito melhor do que a minha mãe. Também sinto saudades de você.

— Senhor Regulus, o senhor é quem melhor me trata nesta casa. Não! Não estou falando mal dos meus senhores, castigue-me severamente se estiver. Mas o senhor parece enxergar Kreacher como se de fato fosse alguma coisa.

— E não é? Ora, Kreacher, eu sei que todos aqui são muito rígidos, mas tente não se importar. Gosto de verdade de você.

— Diferente do senhor Sirius...

— Ah, Sirius! — Regulus suspirou, jogando-se à cama — Sirius agora só tem olhos para os seus novos amigos. Mas creio que ele tenha desistido da ideia...

— Perdão, senhor?

Mas Regulus não respondeu, e se pôs a marchar rapidamente em direção do quarto do gêmeo. Não precisou bater, porque a porta estava entreaberta. Havia roupas sobre a cama.

— Ah, você veio pegar as suas coisas.

— Apenas o essencial — ele respondeu, fazendo uso de seu sorriso cativante — não dá pra levar o armário inteiro. Você acha que este suéter está muito surrado?

— Não. Você vai mesmo, então?

— Vou, Regulus. Já conversamos sobre isso.

— A mamãe já sabe?

— Saberá logo.

— Ela vai surtar.

— Ela vai se acostumar, Regulus, afinal, ela tem você. E quanto ao papai, será um alívio pra ele.

— Por que essa mania de querer acreditar que todos te odeiam? É moda entre os Marotos bancar a ovelha negra da família?

— Não que eu saiba — ele riu — e não creio que me odeiem de fato. Ainda não. Mas eu pretendo ir embora antes que isso aconteça.

Regulus apenas assentiu, e, crendo que sucumbiria à emoção, retirou-se do aposento e se deslocou para o salão circular onde o piano ficava em dias comuns. A decoração do salão era simples , a despeito do restante da mansão. Não havia retratos ou tapeçarias, as paredes eram brancas e nuas. Havia, sim, uma grande vidraça, que no verão permitia a entrada dos raios de sol, mas que naquele momento estava salpicada de flocos de neve. O soalho de madeira já estava gasto pelo tempo, e no teto alto e decorado havia esculturas de anjos talhadas em gesso. Regulus se lembrava de ter medo delas quando criança. Em todo o aposento havia apenas um piano de cauda e as barras de ferro que Narcissa usava para o ballet. Por esse motivo, o salão tinha todas as paredes espelhadas, e Regulus, ao entrar nele, sentiu-se multiplicado, ou antes, estilhaçado. Despedaçado mesmo, como se cada imagem em cada um daqueles espelhos fosse uma parte de si. A mais importante, porém, ele sabia que se encontrava no andar de cima, e que iria embora dentro de algumas horas. Ou menos. Regulus se desvencilhou das lágrimas e sentou ao piano. Tocou todas as músicas de que conseguiu se lembrar, mas evitou Claire de Lune o quanto pode. Entretanto, cinco músicas depois, seus dedos cansados, sua mente mais ainda, reclamaram a canção, e ele a tocou involuntariamente e se entregou a ela, como geralmente fazia. Lembrou-se de que Sirius certa vez dissera que, caso se separassem um dia, ele sofreria ao ouvir aquela canção. E não era o que realmente acontecia naquele momento? Como Sirius pudera mudar tanto, não só quanto ao comportamento, mas aos sentimentos? Principalmente aos sentimentos. Regulus pensava em como se afastariam cada dia mais. E quando Hogwarts terminasse? Provavelmente cada um seguiria seu rumo e não se veriam mais. Regulus castigou as teclas do piano, que emitiram um som agudo, como um grito. O grito de dor que ele reprimia. Retomou o começo da canção e não evitou mais o choro, que, ruidoso, ecoou no salão. E no auge da canção fechou os olhos, porque já conhecia bem as teclas. E divagou pela infância, recordou os treinos árduos a que precisou se submeter para aprender a tocar aquela música tão divinamente. E Sirius ria de seu esforço, mas não o desanimava. Pelo contrário, sempre o encorajava com um beijo nos cabelos. Era como se Regulus ainda pudesse sentir... E de fato sentia. Abriu os olhos e se assustou com a proximidade de Sirius, parando a música bruscamente. Sirius percebeu que ele chorava, e não pode disfarçar dessa vez, então voltou os olhos imediatamente para as próprias mãos, trêmulas sobre as teclas do piano de cauda.

— Eu ainda te amo, reizinho.

Sirius já não estava no salão circular quando Regulus conseguiu erguer os olhos marejados. Há quanto tempo não ouvia o irmão chamá-lo daquela forma? Não sabia precisar. Brigavam tanto por causa do seu nome que se tornara alcunha na boca de Sirius, e agora ele, Regulus, sentia falta daquela voz jocosa chamando-o daquela forma, e explicando que "regulus" era um título pejorativo que se dava a reis trouxas de pouco prestígio. "O que eu posso fazer se os nossos pais não sabiam disso?" Regulus ainda parecia ouvir a sua voz e os risos, principalmente os risos. Sabia que aquela mansão sem o riso de Sirius se transformaria em um mausoléu. Ergueu-se do piano e teve de contemplar-se fraco, abatido e curvado de diversos ângulos. Sentia vontade de quebrar todos aqueles espelhos com as próprias mãos, mas amava Narcissa e não queria de forma alguma magoá-la, já que o ballet era a sua grande paixão. E, depois, ela pediria a ele que tocasse Swan Lake, e ele se distrairia vendo-a entregar-se completamente à dança. E lembrou-se de que Narcissa sempre dizia que aquela música era tocante por sua lenda, mas nunca se interessou em perguntar nada a respeito da tal. E logo esqueceu a música, a lenda, Narcissa e o ballet, porque ouviu os gritos de sua mãe. Sabia que não tardaria a ouvi-los, mas não esperava que lhe fossem machucar tanto. Não sentiu pena, mas inveja, porque gostaria de conseguir gritar daquela forma desmesurada e histérica. Mas não podia, deveria conter-se.

Mais tarde, encontrou a mãe na sala onde ficava a grande tapeçaria com a imensa árvore genealógica da família Black. Quando percebeu o que Walburga fazia, correu até ela, mas não foi veloz o suficiente para impedir que apagasse a fogo o nome que ficava ao lado esquerdo do seu.

— O que a senhora está fazendo? Enlouqueceu?

— Sirius não é mais nosso — ela disse com a voz balbuciante — não é mais, definitivamente.

— Não, a senhora não pode fazer isso, não pode queimar o nome dele de nossa árvore. É horrível!

— E quando foi que Sirius se importou em ser um Black? Filho ingrato! Vamos, Regulus, ajude a sua pobre mãe a alcançar o quarto. Ah, creio não sair daquela cama durante meses, mas rogarei para que a morte me retire dela depressa.

— Não diga isso, mamãe, que horror! A senhora está nervosa, precisa descansar.

— Você é tudo o que temos agora, Regulus. Diga, meu filho, diga que não vai nos abandonar, que não vai seguir o seu irmão!

— É claro que não vou, mamãe.

— Seu pai está velho, e eu logo morro. Você só tem primas, que receberão os nomes dos maridos. Prometa que honrará a nossa família e passará o nosso nome adiante. Prometa, Regulus.

— Eu prometo, mamãe.

— Toda a responsabilidade de gerações que perduraram durante séculos agora cai sobre as suas mãos, meu filho.

— Eu sei, eu já sei! Vamos, a senhora precisa se deitar.

Regulus sentia vontade de não existir. Ou deixar de existir. Havia sido deixado pela pessoa a quem mais amava, e por esse motivo o caos reinava em sua casa. Sua mãe não cessava nunca de chorar e reclamar, e o pai e o tio praguejavam juntos. As primas também censuravam a decisão de Sirius, exceto Andromeda, que apoiava absolutamente e ainda afirmava que logo chegaria o seu dia de fazer o mesmo. E toda a responsabilidade daquela família caíra em suas jovens mãos. Deveria ser o filho perfeito, o Black ideal. Já bastara de desgostos para seus pais.

O Natal daquele ano não foi luxuoso nem farto. Cygnus Black levou a mulher e as filhas à casa de conhecidos. Orion apenas carregou algumas garrafas de Whisky de Fogo para o escritório e por lá ficou. Walburga, como prometido, não deixou a cama. E Regulus, este pensou que poderia enlouquecer. Via em sua mente Sirius se divertindo com James, rindo, bebendo, enquanto ele sofria aquele tormento por sua causa. Odiou-o naquele momento, desejou ter sido o único filho bem sucedido daquele parto. Depois odiou-se por esse pensamento, e finalmente sucumbiu às lágrimas.


	4. O doce sabor da vingança

**3 – O doce sabor da vingança**

Regulus tentou fugir à presença do irmão, mas este foi mais rápido ao detê-lo.

— Eu preciso ir para a aula.

— Eu também. Esqueceu-se que Sonserina e Grifinória fazem Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas juntas?

— Eu nada posso fazer se você não sabe cumprir horários, Sirius. Quer soltar o meu braço?

— Como está a mamãe?

— Pensei que você não se preocupasse com ela ou com qualquer outro Black...

— Como ela está, Regulus?

— Como poderia estar? Acho que você sabe qual é a resposta. Se você quis sair de casa para chamar a atenção, parabéns, você conseguiu. Não tivemos festas de fim de ano por sua causa. Mais feliz agora?

— Eu nunca fui de querer chamar a atenção, Regulus, sempre deixei este cargo pra você.

— Mamãe queimou o seu nome da tapeçaria.

— Que gentil!

— Ninguém mais te considera um membro da família, Sirius, talvez com a exceção de Andromeda, e quem sabe Narcissa.

— E quanto a você? Não sou mais o seu irmão?

— Pensei que James estivesse assumindo esse posto.

— Não seja ridículo. Você é meu único irmão, Regulus, e mesmo que a nossa mãe pudesse ter outro filho, eu não conseguiria amá-lo como amo você.

— Quem ama cuida.

Sirius exibiu um sorriso cansado e puxou o gêmeo para si. Regulus queria repeli-lo, insistir em sua impassibilidade, mas não pode. Já há um tempo ansiava por aquele abraço.

— Minha decisão de sair de casa não tem nada a ver com você, Reg. Estive pensando, o que você acha de morar comigo quando terminarmos Hogwarts? Hein? Só nós dois, sem ninguém pra perturbar. O que você acha?

— Só nós dois?

— Só nós dois.

— Não, Sirius, você mente! — exclamou, desvencilhando-se do abraço — Você diz uma coisa agora, depois desiste.

— Está me chamando de perjuro?

— E não é?

— Tudo bem, acho que posso sobreviver a essa recusa.

— Eu não recusei.

— Então vou te cobrar isso depois, mas eu não creio que você tenha coragem de deixar aquela casa, Regulus, sinceramente.

— Acho que eu deixaria aquela casa se você quisesse. Se você realmente quisesse.

— Não sei, Reg. A mamãe não lhe disse que você é a última esperança de nossa família ou coisa do tipo?

— Como você sabe?

— A senhora Walburga é bem previsível. Mas, ouça-me, Regulus, eu realmente gostaria que você fosse morar comigo. É claro que não teríamos todo o conforto da mansão, mas...

— Acho que eu não me importaria muito.

— Você não aguentaria nem uma semana.

— Você quer apostar?

— Tudo bem. O que está em jogo?

— Ei, Sirius!

Regulus odiou o recém-chegado, com a intuição que é inerente àqueles que amam em demasia. Pensou que queria vê-lo tombar naquele momento ao chão, inerte. Morto.

— Bom, vocês estão conversando algo sério pelo jeito, acho que não percebi. Na sala a gente conversa.

— Não, fique, por favor. Este é Regulus, meu irmão. Regulus, este é Remus Lupin. É claro que vocês já se conhecem, mas acho que ninguém ainda os havia apresentado formalmente.

— É verdade. Tudo bem, Regulus?

— Tudo bem.

— Então, Sirius, eu preciso da sua parte no relatório pra fechar o trabalho de Poções.

— Você acredita que eu não fiz?

— Ah, com certeza.

Ao vê-los rir em cumplicidade, Regulus sentiu ciúme e uma pontada excruciante de inveja.

— Slughorn também passa trabalho para as férias de Natal, pô! Quem é que vai fazer?

Regulus forçou a voz a sair.

— Eu fiz. Somos da mesma sala de Poções, então o trabalho é o mesmo, e a parte que me coube inclui a parte de Sirius. Mais cedo, Snape me confessou que fez a minha parte e a dele, então, se você quiser ficar com o meu relatório, Lupin, sinta-se à vontade. Pelo menos vocês não perdem nota.

Sirius e Remus se entreolharam, e Regulus se deliciou com a expressão confusa de ambos. Abriu a mochila e tirou o trabalho impecável. Remus, ao avaliar, pareceu surpreso.

— Mas está muito bom! Você anda estudando por você mesmo e por Sirius?

— É, os estudos não preocupam tanto o meu irmão. Estou mentindo, Sirius?

— Claro que não.

— Espero ter ajudado.

— Ajudou e muito. Nossa, está realmente muito bom!

— Lamento dizer que a minha nota será maior. Severus é o melhor da escola em Poções.

— É, eu ouvi dizer que ele tem mesmo essa fama.

— E o que mais ele pode fazer, senão se divertir com um kit de Química?

— Sirius, não seja cruel. E, Regulus, muito obrigado. É muito gentil de sua parte.

— Imagine, não foi nada. E,bom, temos as mesmas aulas pela manhã, então, não é? Vamos indo?

Pela primeira vez, Regulus sentiu o doce sabor da vingança e gostou. À princípio, não soube precisar porque agira daquela forma com Lupin. Depois, lembrara-se do que uma vez sua prima Bellatrix dissera: "Se você não puder contra os seus inimigos, una-se a eles". E repercutira efeito. Regulus conversava abertamente com Remus sobre o trabalho de Poções, e Sirius parecia incomodado, deixado de lado. Era prazeroso, pensou Regulus, fazer com que Sirius sentisse uma vez o que ele vinha sentindo há anos. O doce sabor da vingança.

— Quando você entrou na sala, estava conversando com aquele Lupin ou foi impressão minha?

— Eu estava de fato — Regulus respondeu, sentando-se à vontade à sua carteira, ao lado de Severus — dei o meu trabalho a ele, a parte que Sirius não fez.

— Mentira...

— Não há mal nenhum. Pelo contrário, Severus. Ajudar os nossos inimigos é bom, porque eles acabam sentindo que nos devem algo, e depois passam de cabeça baixa por nós.

— É, até faz algum sentido, mas eu jamais faria algum favor para aquele grupo ridículo. E, veja, Lily está olhando para eles e rindo.

— Devem estar falando qualquer coisa desprovida de inteligência, como sempre.

— Potter vai acabar conseguindo o que quer.

— É, pelo jeito vai mesmo, porque você não toma nenhuma atitude...

— E o que eu vou fazer? Se eu disser a ela que a amo, ela no mínimo vai dizer um "eu também, você é meu amigo".

— É uma boa forma de escapar.

— Olha como eles riem alto! Parece que não foram civilizados.

— Sirius não está rindo.

— Até está, mas sem vontade. Por quê?

— Não sei, talvez esteja revendo alguns conceitos. Deixa pra lá. Onde está o trabalho? Confio em você, mas, antes que entregue a Slughorn, quero admirar a sua inteligência.

— Você está sendo irônico?

— Não estou. Você sabe que sempre te achei um gênio, Severus. Vamos, me mostre antes que Slughorn entre na sala. Vai pegar mal se ele me vir admirando um trabalho que eu deveria ter feito.

E, do outro lado da sala, Sirius realmente ria sem vontade, como supusera Snape. Não gostara da generosidade de Regulus, achara forçada demais, embora Lupin nada percebesse. Regulus era um verdadeiro ator, que, todavia, não podia enganar ao seu irmão gêmeo.

— Você não está falando sério — disse Potter em voz mais baixa — Regulus Black gentil? Qual é, Moony? Desculpa, Padfoot, mas seu irmão é insuportável. Então ele não veio cheio de ironia ou até grosseria pra cima de você?

— Não, Prongs, ou pelo menos eu não percebi. Ele me pareceu extremamente gentil.

— Não confie muito nisso — Sirius desabafou — Regulus sabe fingir muito bem.

— Pode até ser, mas foi gentil. E o trabalho dele está impecável.

— É, tenho de concordar com isso. O que você acha, Wormtail?

Peter Pettigrew pareceu acordar de um transe profundo e se atrapalhou para responder, o que causou um novo acesso de risinhos nas garotas.

— Patético — suspirou Regulus do lado oposto.

No dia seguinte, foi com agradável surpresa e cruel prazer que Regulus encontrou o recém-conhecido na biblioteca.

— E então? Deu certo o trabalho?

— Oh, sim — Remus respondeu, exibindo, em um belo sorriso, os seus dentes impecáveis — quero dizer, acho que ele não percebeu.

— Não tem como perceber. Sirius e eu escrevemos do mesmo jeito.

— Pensei que vocês fossem mais diferentes. Não digo na aparência, mas no próprio jeito.

— Sirius deve falar horrores de mim. Mas não precisa acreditar em tudo.

— Não, ele não fala. Juro que não. James, talvez, mas Sirius não.

— Evidente que Potter me detesta, e confesso que é recíproco. Mas não tenho nada contra Pettigrew, nem contra você. Aliás, eu gostei de você. É bom saber que meu irmão sabe escolher boas amizades de vez em quando.

Remus ficou escarlate, e tentou desviar os olhos quando Regulus pôs neles os seus.

— Que olhos são esses? Você é licântropo?

— Eu? Não! Por quê?

— Nunca vi um homem normal com olhos cor de âmbar. É uma característica de lobisomens, mas deixa pra lá. São lindos, de qualquer forma.

— Ah... Bom, eles eram cor de mel quando eu era mais novo, e foram ficando mais claros.

— Até porque se você fosse licântropo, eu acreditaria em predestinação, Remus. Veja, Remus! O nome de um dos fundadores de Roma, segundo a lenda. Aqueles que foram alimentados pela loba, você sabe.

— É, eu conheço a história, embora não seja um perito em Mitologia.

— Remus foi assassinado pelo irmão gêmeo, Romulus. Você acredita que um irmão possa matar o outro? Ainda mais gêmeos, que são absolutamente ligados, eu te digo. Sinto que prefiro morrer a machucar Sirius.

— Creio que ele pense o mesmo sobre você.

— Será? Bom, não importa. Que livro você está procurando? Talvez eu possa ajudar.

Mas Regulus sentiu lhe doer a própria falsidade. Podia, sim, machucar Sirius, e talvez sentisse algum prazer. Sabia que o machucara no dia anterior, quando conversara com Remus. E, embora o detestasse, aproximar-se-ia mais e mais, e apreciaria o resultado daquela aproximação. O doce sabor da vingança.


	5. O mundo que cai, coração em desconcerto

**4 – O mundo que cai, coração em desconcerto**

— Você está chateado, Sirius?

— Não gosto de me apartar de você. Também não me agrada que você fique naquela casa ouvindo os belos conselhos de nossos pais.

— Estou só esperando você arrumar a _nossa_ casa. Ou já desistiu da proposta?

— Não — Sirius respondeu, porém, evitou o olhar do gêmeo e desviou o rosto para a janela do Expresso de Hogwarts. A paisagem passava ligeira do lado de fora — claro que não.

— Talvez você queira se casar. Eu vou entender.

— Casar, eu? Claro que não. Mais fácil papai arranjar uma noiva influente pra você.

— Difícil será fazer-me aceitar. Por falar nisso, e Andromeda? Resignou-se a casar com Rabastan Lestrange?

— Qual! Está saindo com um rapaz, e eu duvido que vá se separar dele.

— Quem?

— Ted Tonks.

— O sangue-ruim?

— Embora eu não goste desse termo, é, esse mesmo.

— A tia Druella vai surtar!

— Acho prudente você deixar que ela saiba pela boca de Andromeda.

— É claro. Você acha que eu vou me meter nisso? Vejo um novo nome indo embora da tapeçaria...

Sirius concedeu ao irmão a gargalhada de que ele tanto gostava.

— É horrível ver o seu quarto vazio, Sirius — desabafou — parece que você morreu.

— Ora, que besteira, Reg! Você sabe que eu estou bem vivo. Melhora o seu desconforto se eu lhe mandar uma carta por dia?

— Quem sabe — falou Regulus, entrelaçando os dedos do irmão com os seus — as cartas serão longas?

— Meio metro de pergaminho está bom pra você?

— Por dia? É, acho que sim.

O Expresso de Hogwarts parou subitamente, e Regulus perdeu o equilíbrio. Sirius, porém, o impediu de cair.

— O que será que aconteceu? Não podemos já ter chegado.

— Calma, Sirius. Problemas técnicos, talvez.

— Problemas técnicos em um trem guiado por magia? Você está andando com mais trouxas do que eu, Reg.

— Não seja idiota. Você acha que vamos ficar parados por muito tempo?

— Não sei. Você está com pressa de ver a mamãe?

— Não é isso. É que você sabe o quanto eu fico nervoso em imaginar que ficaremos parados, trancados aqui.

— Por Merlin, Regulus! Você é mais sensível do que qualquer garota que eu já conheci!

— Cala a boca, Sirius! Eu não estou brincando.

— Eu sei que não. Vou distrair você, espere.

Sirius retirou de sua bagagem de mão uma flauta de bambu.

— Não sabia que você tocava flauta celta.

— James me ensinou, não faz muito tempo. Você sabe como eu aprendo rápido.

— Eu sei. Você sempre me humilhou no piano.

— Que nada. Ninguém toca Claire de Lune tão divinamente quanto você. Nem eu, na flauta celta. Mas ouça-me.

E Sirius resgatou mentalmente as notas e conseguiu tocar com perfeição, atraindo totalmente para si a atenção do gêmeo. Parou apenas quando, de um tranco, o Expresso voltou a andar.

— Viu? Você nem se sentiu mal.

— Obrigado, Sirius.

— Mas o que será que aconteceu?

— Não sei, descobriremos depois. Você toca muito bem a flauta celta.

— Há muito que melhorar, mas é bom saber que já tenho um ouvinte.

— Mais que isso, um admirador.

— Sério? — Sirius indagou, tocando o rosto do irmão com uma delicadeza quase forçada — Então eu vou abusar da sua boa vontade quando voltarmos das férias. Você é tão lindo, Regulus.

— Por que você está dizendo isso?

— Porque é verdade. Você sempre foi o mais bonito de nós dois.

— Você sabe que é exatamente o contrário. Todas as garotas de Hogwarts devem pensar o mesmo.

Regulus não esperou que Sirius fosse encostar seu rosto ao dele, e o corpo daquele reagiu imediatamente ao estímulo. Sentiu os músculos retesarem e a pele arrepiar-se incomodamente, ao sentir na pele delicada de seu rosto, a barba fina de Sirius, que apenas nascia.

— Garotas são tolas — Sirius murmurou muito perto do ouvido do irmão, que não pode impedir um leve sobressalto — vai por mim.

E se afastou com naturalidade, embora em seu rosto tranquilo houvesse o vestígio de um sorriso oblíquo, muito leve.

— E aposto que é você, Reg, que vai encher a nossa casa de mulheres, quando morarmos juntos.

— Eu? Eu não!

— De rapazes, então?

— Vá se ferrar, Sirius! Não preciso fazer esse tipo de coisa dentro de casa.

— E, por falar nisso, você já faz, Reg? Ou ainda é virgem?

Regulus sentiu o seu rosto arder de forma incômoda, e se viu humilhado, como se estivesse nu diante de um estranho.

— Não vou comentar esse tipo de coisa com o meu irmão.

— Pensei que fôssemos melhores amigos. Hein? Faz ou não faz?

— Não. Não faço.

— Sério? Que bonitinho! Está esperando pela casta esposa que o Sr. Orion Black vai te arranjar?

— Não enche.

— Mas já está na hora. E vou lhe dizer que não sabe o que está perdendo!

— Prefiro descobrir por mim.

— Há uns cantos muito úteis em Hogwarts, sabe? Se quiser, eu te dou a localização, e você pode levar alguma colega. Já vi várias sonserinas bonitinhas...

— Cala a boca, Sirius! Eu não atingi ainda esse grau de baixeza, pode ficar com cada um dos seus cantos pra você.

— Você ficou nervoso? Desculpe. Vem aqui, irmão, não quero que você passe as férias com raiva de mim.

E Regulus sentiu que não mais poderia ser tocado pelo irmão sem que fosse subordinado a uma descarga de sensações que não compreendia. Ao sentir-se enlaçado, quis fugir, mas não o fez, porque a sensação era boa. Sirius obviamente percebera aquela tormenta, mas também ele havia apreciado o doce sabor da vingança.

-x-

Na mansão Black o nome de Sirius não era mais pronunciado, e se Regulus tentava fazê-lo, era severamente repreendido. Por isso ele preferia se recolher cedo ao seu quarto ou ao salão do piano. Cansava-se. Era cotidiano o nunca cessar de cobranças, como se ele, tão jovem, fosse o pilar daquela família. Ainda antes de dormir, Regulus podia ouvir a voz de sua mãe, chorosa, a pedir-lhe que não abandonasse a família, porque era seu único filho. E tinha pesadelos terríveis, nos quais a falta de Sirius se dava exatamente por conta de sua morte. Já era rotina que assim que adormecesse, Regulus imediatamente sonhasse com a mesma cena, em que abria a porta do quarto de Sirius, e, ao invés do aposento, encontrava um cemitério. Acordava sobressaltado e não tinha mais para quem correr. E, então, chorava de desespero, um choro que deveria ser executado com cautela, porque se a mãe o ouvisse, enchê-lo-ia de perguntas, e o pai o criticaria. Era nesses momentos que escrevia cartas a Sirius, não as que geralmente enviava, mas outras que jamais seriam entregues. Nessas, confessava todo o seu desespero e como se sentira perturbado desde que estiveram tão próximos no Expresso. Confessava que sentira frio, e depois calor, que começava no meio do peito e seguia para o meio das pernas. E trancava essas cartas no fundo falso de sua gaveta, depois olhava para a mesma com horror, como se ela estivesse encerrando algum monstro. E chorava, tremia e cogitava morrer. Muitas vezes se acercou da janela alta, mas lhe faltou coragem.

Na noite antes do regresso, Regulus novamente sonhou que abria a porta do irmão, mas ao invés do cemitério, encontrava-o à cama com James Potter. Ambos completamente nus. Depois, em um lapso que só os sonhos comportam, viu a si mesmo ocupando o lugar de James. Via-se, contemplava-se de longe e nada podia fazer. E fora obrigado a ver o próprio rosto contrair, à medida que Sirius esfregava a boca contra a sua e descia a mão por seu corpo. Acordou perturbado como nunca, e, ofegante, sentiu que a camisa do pijama lhe grudava no peito, como os cabelos na fronte, ensopados de suor. E que as suas coxas também estavam úmidas, mas quentes. Gemeu com horror e vergonha ao constatar que, inconscientemente, sua virilidade jorrara, e pelo próprio irmão!

-x-

Foi difícil encarar Sirius no regresso. Ele queria novidades, e Regulus jamais poderia lhe dizer qualquer coisa por que tivesse passado nas férias. Não poderia falar sobre as cobranças dos pais, ou Sirius quereria resolver à sua maneira (que não era, certamente, a melhor). Tampouco podia falar de seus devaneios, sonhos e das cartas trancadas no fundo falso da gaveta. Mas, como qualquer gêmeo, Sirius percebera que Regulus andava quieto e abatido, como se estivesse de fato passando por grandes tormentas.

— Você não quer conversar comigo? — indagou no dia seguinte ao regresso, quando surpreendeu Regulus só, sentado em meio às ruínas onde os dois costumavam ficar — Você agora se isola, não me procura mais, e anda tão abatido...

— Nossas vidas agora são diferentes, não são? Você tem os seus novos amigos, eu tenho as minhas lembranças.

— Ah, não diga isso. Você sabe que nunca amei ninguém nesse mundo como eu amo você, Reg.

— Dói quando você fala assim.

— Por quê?

— Por que não é mais a mesma coisa, Sirius, não somos mais os mesmos. Fomos corrompidos pelo tempo, pelas circunstâncias, pelos... Pelos pensamentos e ações.

— Você está perturbado. O que eles andam fazendo a você, os nossos pais? Enchem a sua cabeça de besteiras, não é? Devem estar tentando colocar você contra mim, no mínimo.

— Estão, é verdade, mas nem que empenhem seus maiores esforços...

— Não sei não, Regulus. Você já está bem mais distante de mim.

— Será que não foi você quem buscou isso, Sirius, por todos esses anos que você desprezou a minha companhia para ter a dos seus amigos?

— Pensei que nada nesse mundo fosse capaz de nos apartar, como você mesmo costumava dizer.

— Talvez a culpa seja minha.

— Por que sua?

— Nada, falei por falar.

— É aquela casa que está te fazendo mal. Mas aguente firme, Regulus, falta pouco.

— Não sei se eu vou poder morar com você, Sirius.

— Por quê? Não vai ter coragem de deixar a mansão, não é? Eu presumia isso.

— Não tem nada a ver com a mansão, ou com os nossos pais.

— Com o que, então?

— Não sei, Sirius, eu estou confuso.

E, percebendo que Regulus deixava escorrer por seu rosto uma lagrima solitária, Sirius a enxugou com as pontas dos dedos, antes que ela pudesse atingir os lábios do irmão.

— Chega a ser pecado uma lágrima profanar um rosto tão bonito.

— Não é a primeira, nem será a última.

Sirius abraçou o irmão, de modo a aninhá-lo. Então, Regulus sentiu que toda a sua vida se concentrava — e ao mesmo tempo se perdia — naquele abraço. Não queria se libertar, porque o mundo longe de Sirius era insensível, cruel e conturbado. Pediu mentalmente a morte naquele momento, porque assim estava confortável, e assim podia enfrentar o rosto da morte sem medo, diferente de quando se precipitava na janela e desejava acabar com todo o seu desespero. E desistia.

— Eu não suporto ver você sofrer, Regulus. Não quero mais que chore sem que eu saiba, sem que eu possa tentar fazer alguma coisa por você.

— Você já está fazendo muito, Sirius.

"Está me fazendo morrer", foi o que Regulus pensou, ao erguer-se e se despedir do irmão, alegando que deveria correr para a aula de História da Magia. E foi na noite daquele dia que Regulus sentiu o chão sumir sob os seus pés, e a certeza de que flutuaria para sempre em algum limbo, ou talvez no próprio inferno.

Voltava da biblioteca levando dois livros, preocupado porque se esquecera do tempo, e já devia ser meia-noite, se não passasse. Madame Pince falhara em sua vigilância impecável, e Regulus perdera a noção do tempo entre complicados livros de Poções, que deveria estudar exaustivamente, se quisesse obter um resultado satisfatório nos N.O.M.'s. Andava a passos largos, não queria encontrar Filch pelo caminho. Não precisava de uma detenção. Ao passar por um trecho do corredor escuro do terceiro andar, porém, deteve-se ao ouvir gemidos estrangulados. Cuidou que estivesse tendo algum tipo de alucinação, porque podia ter certeza de que os gemidos estavam confinados atrás da parede de pedra. Percebeu, enfim, que eles vinham de um vão estreito. Regulus manteve certa distância e a iluminação não ajudava em nada, mas, uma vez que seus olhos se acostumaram à penumbra, ele pode reconhecer o que antes lhe parecera apenas duas silhuetas que se agitavam em movimento lascivo. Ficou inerte, esperando que o pesadelo acabasse, e então acordaria de um sobressalto. Mas não acordou, porque era real. E não podia falar, porque as palavras simplesmente lhe sumiram, mas apenas a sua respiração alterada o entregou.

— Ora, Sirius — disse lentamente, obrigando a voz trêmula a sair — então é isso que você faz nos tão referidos cantos de Hogwarts?

Em meio a todo o ódio que sentia, Regulus se deliciou com o desespero de Sirius em ajeitar as calças e com o rosto escarlate e agoniado de Remus.

— Some daqui, Regulus — Sirius balbuciou — depois nós conversamos.

— Não. Por que eu sumiria? São tão poucas as atrações lúdicas que temos aqui em Hogwarts... É egoísmo não me deixar presenciar esta.

— Regulus, por favor...

— Meu Deus, Sirius! Se a mamãe já queimou o seu nome da tapeçaria, você imagina o que ela fará ao descobrir isso? No mínimo, vai querer atear fogo em você. Mas, sabe, penso que será mais útil atirar-lhes um balde d'água. Bom, é isso que as pessoas costumam fazer quando veem dois cachorros cruzando, não é? Ora, então é melhor...

— Cala essa boca, Regulus, estou lhe avisando...

— Em público, Sirius? Não foi essa a educação que você recebeu! E, Remus, que lágrimas são essas? Acaso meu irmão é assim, tão ruim de cama? Ou melhor dizendo, de vão na parede? Porque, né...

— Vai pro inferno, Regulus! Escuta, se você não se calar imediatamente, eu vou...

— Vai o que? O que é que você vai fazer, assim, com as calças nas mãos? Ameaçar nunca foi o seu forte, Sirius. Que foi? Por que é que você não encara o meu rosto? Vergonha? Acho que sim. Eu também teria, no seu lugar.

— Você não tem absolutamente nada a ver com isso!

— Você já foi melhor em argumentação. E, sim, eu tenho. Não quero ser apontado como o irmão do cara que sai por aí comendo os próprios amigos, até porque...

Regulus sentiu a dor do golpe em sua face, mas uma chaga mais profunda se abrira em sua alma. Da boca escorria um filete de sangue. Da alma, jorrava.

— REVIDE! — Sirius gritou, desvairado.

— Não vou me igualar a um traidor do próprio sangue que se deita com a escória. Boa noite. Ah, eu me preocuparia com Filch, se fosse vocês.

Mas a aparente impassibilidade de Regulus acabou no momento em que ele se viu suficientemente distante. Não conseguia ver o caminho à sua frente, parecia andar por entre as trevas, e o peso dos livros em suas mãos tornara-se insignificante. Sentia o peito arder em brasas, como se ali houvesse uma ferida muito viva e aberta, em chamas. Sentia a ferida crescer à medida que andava depressa para as masmorras, e podia jurar que sangrava, que realmente sangrava muito, a ponto de deixá-lo exangue. Calou o grito de uma criatura que é torturada, e dessa forma chegou ao salão comunal. Queria que estivesse vazio, mas, como em todas as sextas, Snape estudava em frente à lareira. Tencionou fugir antes que o amigo percebesse, mas não obteve sucesso.

— Regulus, o que aconteceu? Você está todo machucado!

Mas Regulus dispensaria de bom grado aquela assistência. Não pode impedir, porém, que Severus lhe tomasse os livros das mãos e o conduzisse para junto da lareira. Não tinha ânimo para tal.

— Você está gelado — Severus constatou ao tocar a mão do amigo — venha para mais perto do fogo, vai aliviar.

Tudo o que Regulus sentia, entretanto, era que o fogo lhe fazia arder ainda mais a chaga no peito, que ele jurava ser física.

— Andou brigando?

— Sirius e eu tivemos um desentendimento. Coisa de irmão.

— Não imagino como seja, mas isto está horrível. Deixe-me ver se perdeu algum dente.

— Não, não perdi. Já verifiquei.

— Mas está com um corte horrível no lábio. Foi um soco?

— Foi.

— Que atitude digna de um trouxa! Eu não poderia esperar outra coisa de Sirius. Fique parado, vou consertar isso.

— O que você vai fazer?

— É só um encantamento para cicatrizar, mas fique quieto. Fica difícil fazer com você falando.

Resignou-se. E, enquanto Severus murmurava o encantamento à sua frente, a varinha em punho, Regulus notava como o seu rosto era bonito. A pele alvíssima, contrastando com os olhos violentamente negros. Sirius o odiava. Por quê? Por que pedia constantemente que Regulus se afastasse dele? E se, ao contrário, ficassem mais unidos? Tão unidos quanto...

— Pronto, acabei. Só vai cicatrizar por completo em um ou dois dias, mas as marcas sumirão logo. Está doendo?

— Não.

— E no mais? Acima da bochecha está ficando um pouco roxo, talvez um unguento...

— Não se preocupe. Obrigado pelo encantamento, já estou ótimo. Ei, dá uma olhada nesses livros que eu peguei na biblioteca.

Severus pôs-se a examinar os pesados volumes, fazendo observações que Regulus não absorvia. O que absorvia, entretanto, era o seu semblante, os seus modos, toda a atmosfera de mistério que envolvia aquele garoto que raramente falava sobre sua vida pessoal. E se o toque do rosto dele fosse tão ardente quanto o de Sirius, se o seu abraço fosse tão confortável quanto? E se as suas mãos causassem-lhe as mesmas sensações que as de Sirius lhe causavam apenas em sonhos? Sabia que poderia tê-lo, se quisesse. E por que não?

— É estranho ativarmos a lareira em pleno verão — comentou de repente.

— Sempre faz frio nas masmorras. Não me diga que nunca notou...

— Talvez, mas estou confuso agora. E, sim, está frio.

— Você está abalado. É a primeira vez que briga com o seu irmão?

— Desse jeito, sim. Hoje mesmo ele me disse que era até pecado que uma lágrima me manchasse o rosto, mas, como você pode ver...

— Estúpido! Mas ele estava certo quanto à lágrima.

— Por quê?

— Porque o seu rosto é bonito, você sabe disso.

— Sei, mas é melhor ouvir de você.

Severus meneou a cabeça, confuso. Pôs-se a fitar a lareira e a buscar qualquer assunto. Aquele seu constrangimento provocou um gosto perverso em Regulus.

— E Lily? — indagou, fingindo ingenuidade, porque já sabia aonde queria chegar.

— Que tem ela?

— Como estão vocês?

— Não existe um "nós" — lamentou, com um sorriso amargo — nunca vai existir. Já a vejo com o Potter. Desgraçado...

— Ela despreza o Potter, como todas as pessoas de inteligência no mínimo razoável.

— Aí é que está. Se despreza, é porque pensa nele o suficiente para tal. Eu preferia que ela não se importasse.

— E não é a mesma coisa?

— Não é, Regulus.

— Então, eu desprezo você.

— Como?

— Porque eu penso em você o tempo todo, logo... Nossa, isso foi horrível!

— Realmente.

Mas Regulus percebeu que os olhos do amigo adquiriam um brilho diferente, e que aquele sorriso não era jocoso, mas sincero.

— Você acha que eu sou louco?

— Ordinariamente, não. Por quê?

— Por nada. Acho que meu pai pensaria que sim e me colocaria no St. Mungus se ele soubesse...

— Se ele soubesse o quê?

— Nada, Severus.

— Bom, agora sim eu estou começando a duvidar de sua sanidade.

— Eu digo que talvez meu pai... Talvez meu pai e muitas pessoas mais me diriam que sou louco se soubessem que eu... Que eu desejo você.

Quão imenso foi o júbilo de Regulus ao notar no amigo o desespero, aquele desespero tão característico de quem deseja correr, mas sente-se preso por uma força invisível, grande e irrevogável.

— Como assim, Regulus? — indagou em uma voz sufocada, resignada a não permanecer por muito tempo em atividade.

— E você também deve pensar que sou louco. Pois bem, eis tudo. Tiro de minhas costas todo o peso que tenho suportado durante anos e o coloco em suas mãos. Todos os meus sentimentos.

Severus meneou a cabeça, atordoado, desejando apenas não ter de enfrentar-se, não ter de olhar para dentro si mesmo, para o coração que se debatia e parecia querer rasgar o peito.

— Você só está perturbado, Regulus — obrigou-se a dizer — depois que dormir e acordar certamente se arrependerá de ter dito que...

— Já dormi e acordei tantas vezes durante todos esses anos... Pensa que sou feliz por carregar esse sentimento como um fardo? Uma hora eu teria mesmo de descansar, de depor todas as armas.

— Você não precisava carregá-lo por tanto tempo...

— Não quis perder a sua amizade. Percebi que você era uma pessoa arredia desde aquela vez em que recusou o meu colar. Eu não queria mesmo correr esse risco...

— Eu não recusaria o colar agora, eu não recusaria você. Talvez eu...

Regulus sorriu tentando demonstrar alívio, mas o sentimento que lhe invadia era outro. Tinha em si a euforia de alguém que ganhara uma batalha e, em seguida, apreciaria o resultado. E não era nos lábios de Severus que ele apreciava, não era nas mãos frias em sua nuca, tampouco no desejo que não sentia. O prazer, como a vingança, viria depois. E o gosto doce não era dos lábios do amigo, mas era o prenúncio da vingança. A doce vingança.


	6. Noite infinita

**5 – Noite infinita**

Regulus tinha em si a certeza de que brincar com os sentimentos alheios não era justo. Mas o que nesse mundo era justo? Era justo que Sirius o humilhasse, colocando um namorado — ou o que quer que fosse — diante dos seus olhos? Não era. Tampouco era justo que ele, Regulus, privasse o irmão do direito de amar e ser feliz, uma vez que este era livre. Nada era justo, e Regulus não seria exatamente um demônio por executar mais uma injustiça.

Sirius já não dirigia a palavra ao irmão e desviava o rosto quando o via, talvez por ressentimento, ou mesmo vergonha. Também não deixara de lado o seu romance com Lupin, porque o garoto lhe fazia bem.

— Acho que o James já sabe de nós — Remus desabafou, quando se viu a sós com Sirius no dormitório.

— É claro que sim — riu o outro — James é o meu melhor amigo. E você achou o quê? Que ele deixa o quarto ocasionalmente, levando Peter, por pura coincidência?

— É, acho que eu pensei isso.

— Bobinho... É claro que não! Mas não se preocupe, amor, James fez algumas pilhérias, mas entendeu muito bem e até ficou feliz.

— E quanto ao seu irmão?

— Regulus? Não me importo nem um pouco com a opinião dele. E se ele quiser dizer aos meus pais, a todos no colégio, ao mundo... Eu sinceramente não ligo.

— Vocês não se falaram mais?

— Tem duas semanas que não nos falamos. Desde aquele dia.

— Eu não queria ser culpado pela separação de vocês...

— Não foi você que me afastou de Regulus, mas ele mesmo. Eu o amei loucamente, Remus. Ele foi o meu melhor amigo, a minha família, a única pessoa pela qual eu mataria e morreria. Mas ele está destruindo tudo com a mania de querer me possuir, com os modos que adquiriu depois que entrou na escola... Ou melhor, com os modos que eu passei a enxergar, porque Regulus sempre foi assim, mas o meu amor demasiado nunca me deixou ver.

— Você não pode dizer que deixou de amar o seu irmão...

— E não deixei. Mas o meu amor por Regulus está doente, e logo morre.

— Tente entendê-lo, Sirius, converse com ele.

— É, pode ser, mas esqueçamos isso por enquanto. Vamos pensar em nós e aproveitar a ausência dos meninos?

-x-

— Regulus, o que eu sou para você?

O rapaz estranhou a pergunta repentina. Esperava que Severus fosse executá-la em algum momento, mas não naquele, em que estavam os dois muito concentrados, fazendo um trabalho em dupla na aula de Poções.

— Perdão?

— Perguntei o que eu sou pra você. Não somos mais apenas bons amigos desde que... E não somos também como Sirius e Lupin.

Regulus imediatamente levou os olhos ao lado oposto da sala. O irmão, em vez de fazer o trabalho, apresentava a Remus os ingredientes necessários à poção, ele virava o rosto, e, então, riam juntos. E Sirius fazia questão de tocar no rapaz a cada momento, fosse em seu braço, em sua mão ou em seu cabelo.

— Vê-se que Sirius não tem mais nenhum decoro — Regulus observou com asco — toda a escola já deve saber. E devem achar linda a atitude dos dois!

— Me espanta que você tenha essa aversão, quando faz o mesmo.

— A diferença é que nós não precisamos de público.

— É, você tem razão nisso.

— Não é necessário mostrar ao colégio inteiro que está apaixonado ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

— E Lily continua com os olhos no Potter...

— Pensei que você não se importasse mais com ela.

— Não, é que...

— Entendo que duas semanas não seja ainda um tempo razoável para fazer com que você a esqueça. Mas há tempo, muito tempo para isso.

Mas Regulus, se pudesse, faria de tudo para que o amor de Severus por Lily não se extinguisse de todo. Talvez, dessa forma, a sua culpa se atenuasse um pouco. Entretanto, sabia que aquilo aconteceria, porque ele vinha cativando o garoto cada vez mais. E Severus não merecia isso, após todos os infortúnios por que passara. Então, cumpriria a sua vingança e acabaria de vez com aquilo. Não havia por que prolongar. Ele não esperava, entretanto, que tal vingança, uma vez convocada, viria tão imediatamente.

Caminhava placidamente com Severus pelos jardins. A tarde já havia caído e, visto que o outono se aproximava, já não havia praticamente ninguém do lado de fora do castelo.

— Eu disse a Slughorn — ia comentando Severus enquanto caminhavam — que nos desse um trabalho de recuperação se o de hoje não ficasse absolutamente satisfatório.

— Ficou maluco? Quando é que um trabalho seu de Poções não fica absolutamente satisfatório?

— Creio que não esteja me empenhando nos estudos ultimamente...

— É culpa minha. Tenho tomado demais o seu tempo.

— Sabe que não me importo.

— Se você não conseguir Ótimo em todos os N.O.M.s, vou me sentir um monstro.

— Não seja tão irônico, Regulus.

— É verdade. Ou pensa que eu não me importo com o seu desempenho escolar?

— Com certeza não é com o meu desempenho escolar que você mais se importa. Conheço as suas prioridades.

— Então me mostre quais são elas.

— Hoje mesmo você me disse que não gosta de público...

— Você está vendo alguém além de nós? A menos que considere as árvores...

E uma delas, um carvalho mais precisamente, não reclamou quando recebeu com um baque leve o corpo de Regulus. Era boa aquela sensação, pensou o garoto, de sentir a mão fria de Severus sobre a pele quente de seu peito. Causava-lhe calafrios semelhantes aos de uma febre. E o excitava como as mãos de Sirius em ocasião daquele sonho que lhe parecia tão longínquo... Esteve a ponto de gemer o nome do irmão, mas conteve-se. A boca do amigo era cálida e tinha a vantagem de calar-lhe aquela blasfêmia. Deixar-se-ia levar, inconscientemente. Mas a consciência lhe voltou, arrebatadora, quando ouviu o seu nome e cuidou estar devaneando. Era executado pela voz que desejava, mas não da maneira que queria. Fora uma maneira trêmula, não por prazer, mas por ódio. E Regulus sorriu. Novamente os lábios de Severus haviam deixado nos seus um gosto doce que nada tinha a ver com o paladar em si. Era o velho e doce sabor da vingança, mais doce e mais quente do que nunca. Sorriu por perceber que não se alterara, tampouco Severus, mas Sirius, esse sim parecia perturbado. A ponto de berrar, ou mesmo derrubar com as próprias mãos o carvalho confidente.

— Está procurando por Remus, irmão? Eu não o vi. E quanto a você, Severus?

— Nada.

— Você, Snape, quero-o imediatamente longe dos meus olhos. E você, Regulus...

— Sério? Tampouco me apraz ficar, Black.

— Não, Severus, fique. O que é isso? Os Marotos agora mandam em todos os limites de Hogwarts? Que foi, irmão? Parece perturbado... Não tem dormido direito?

— Você destruiu tudo o que havia de você em mim, Regulus.

— Se houve destruição, Sirius, tenho a impressão de ter vindo de sua parte.

— Não, Regulus, é de bom tom que eu me retire. Nos vemos no salão comunal, então.

— Tudo bem — Regulus forçou um sorriso — mas nem pense em estudar hoje.

Sirius desviou os olhos para que não precisasse ver o irmão beijar os lábios do inimigo. Este se retirou, andando depressa em direção ao castelo.

— E então?

— Por que, Regulus? Para me atingir?

— Julga-se tão importante assim?

— Estou certo de que você não o ama.

— Agora arrumou um meio de ler os meus sentimentos? Mas você está certo, eu não o amo. Acho que jamais amaria.

— Então por que...

— O mundo não é movido por amor, Sirius, as pessoas têm outros interesses. Você amou todas as muitas garotas que teve antes de Remus? Acho que não.

— É apenas um artifício para me aborrecer, para chamar a minha atenção, como tantos outros que você já usou.

— Você acredita que Severus não seja desejável? Engana-se, irmão, e muito. Mas não entendo a sua indignação. Anda às voltas com Remus sem disfarçar, que moral teria para essa condenação?

— Se você o amasse, eu seria o primeiro a apoiar.

— Volta a falar do amor. Que ideia fixa! Nem todos os casais são lindos e apaixonados, Sirius.

— ...Mas você está usando o rapaz apenas para me provocar.

— Agora se importa com ele?

— Eu espero que você saiba o que está fazendo, e se realmente estiver feliz, tentarei não me importar. Só não deixe mamãe saber disso.

— Ela não saberá, a menos que seja por você.

— Por mim? Ora, por mim, Regulus? Acho que nem mesmo tenho moral, como você disse. Bom, ele está te esperando, e Remus a mim. Seja feliz, então.

Mas, não, Regulus jamais seria feliz. Sentiu ganas de agarrar Sirius pelos braços e pedir que demonstrasse sua fúria, que o espancasse novamente, se preciso. Ele suportaria uns golpes, mas nunca a indiferença. E a vingança não era mais doce, tinha gosto de fel. De que lhe valera tudo aquilo, se nem mesmo estava vingado? Ao contrário, acumulara mais dor, porque Sirius dominava a capacidade de se sair bem de tudo. Não sabia como voltar para os braços de Severus, como suportá-lo, se não havia mais nenhum motivo para tal. Decidiu que logo se livraria daquele fardo.

Mas Sirius não estava de fato tão indiferente quanto demonstrara. Claramente sofria, mas julgava não precisar de um confidente. De qualquer forma, esquecia de toda a sua dor nos braços de Remus. Amava-o, estava certo disso. Canalizara naquele rapaz todo o amor que não sentia pela família, e mesmo o que um dia sentira por Regulus. O amor que ainda sentia, enfim.

-x-

Pouco antes das férias de Natal, Regulus procurou Severus para lhe dizer que não podiam continuar juntos. Ao contrário do que pensara, a reação do amigo não foi de desespero, mas de alívio. Amava Lily Evans, sentia-se errado e sujo por continuar vivendo aquela aventura que nem mesmo deveria ter começado.

— Sem ressentimentos, então?

— Sem ressentimentos.

— E quanto à nossa amizade?

— Não é possível que continue igual, mas não vamos perdê-la.

— Então tome isto — disse, tirando do pescoço o colar com a constelação Boötes — pode aceitar agora?

— Creio que sim — Severus respondeu, quase comovido, pegando o colar de Regulus e colocando-o no próprio pescoço — você foi extremamente importante, Regulus, e ainda é.

— Mas o seu coração é de Lily, e eu espero mesmo que você consiga o dela.

— E quanto ao seu?

— O meu ainda pertence a mim.

— Obrigado pelo colar.

— Obrigado por aceitá-lo.

Regulus sentiu-se aliviado e reconciliado consigo mesmo, porém ainda ansiava pela vingança. Via Sirius constantemente alegre, e pensava que a sua breve história com Severus não lhe causara nenhum impacto. Precisava atingir o irmão mais no âmago. A ideia veio dias antes do Natal, três ou quatro dias. Ao procurar por um livro nas estantes da biblioteca, notou que não estava sozinho.

— Ora, Remus Lupin!

— Oi — o garoto respondeu constrangido, descendo os olhos para o chão imediatamente.

— Ainda não tive tempo de procurá-lo para me desculpar. São tantos os trabalhos, você sabe...

— Desculpar-se?

— Por meus modos naquele dia. Acho que fiquei fora de mim e acabei lhe passando uma impressão um tanto ruim, não? Digo que foi apenas o primeiro choque, já passou. Não guardo ressentimentos.

— Claro, nem eu. Eu só fiquei muito constrangido, e...

— Não precisa se justificar. Apenas lamento o fato de que meu irmão não esteja falando comigo, mas essa é outra história.

— Já disse ao Sirius que esquecesse esse ressentimento.

— Você sabe como ele é teimoso. Mas, então, vai passar o Natal em Hogwarts?

— Ah, não, vou passar com a minha família. Minha mãe não dispensa a missa do galo.

— A missa de quem?

— Do galo. É uma tradição cristã. Bem, a minha mãe é trouxa.

— Ah, entendo. Mas o nome é apenas simbólico ou há de fato um galo?

— Não, é simbólico.

Regulus percebeu que o sorriso de Remus fazia aparecer covinhas em suas bochechas. Era um belíssimo rapaz, o que tornava as coisas mais fáceis.

— Assim é melhor. Nunca vi um galo de perto.

— Sério? Bom, não perdeu grande coisa. Eles são barulhentos e fétidos.

— Obrigado por avisar. Então, vai levar algum livro?

— Não, eu vim apenas devolver alguns. E você?

— Pensei realmente em ler alguma coisa, mas acho que vou desistir. Não há uma leitura exatamente diletante aqui.

— Mas e você, o que vai fazer nas festas de fim de ano?

— O mesmo de sempre. Reunião de família e amigos da família, banquetes, presentes de Natal e aniversário...

— É verdade! O seu aniversário também foi dia doze. Aceite os meus parabéns atrasados.

— São perfeitamente aceitos. Espero que também não recuse os meus no dia dez de março. Mesmo que eles venham lá para... Sei lá, dia treze ou quinze.

— Como é que você sabe do dia?

— Creio que Sirius tenha me dito certa vez, e eu não me esqueci. Mas, vamos, você já bocejou três vezes e eu também estou morto de sono.

Remus deu de ombros e articulou um novo sorriso.

— Você acha que Madame Pince passará o Natal acompanhada? — Regulus indagou ao saírem da biblioteca.

— Hein? Não sei, nunca parei pra pensar.

— Acho que ela nunca se sentiu amada. Deveria dar uma chance ao Filch.

— Ao Filch? Que nojo! O pior é que eu acabei imaginando os dois...

— É, eu também, e não foi legal. Mas acho que ela não recusaria a ideia. Bom, eu vou seguir para as masmorras. Boa noite, Remus, e, se eu não o vir mais, feliz Natal.

— Obrigado, Regulus, e igualmente.

— E se vir um galo, me conte depois.

— Tá certo.

O sorriso de Remus era realmente irresistível.

-x-

Outro Natal vazio. A ausência de Sirius novamente se fazia notar em cada canto da mansão. E as cobranças continuavam; Walburga nunca se cansava de dizer a Regulus que a salvação da família estava em suas mãos. E, vez ou outra escutando atrás das portas, ele ouviu a menção de um plano sobre "ingressar no exército do Lorde" que o incluía. Mas nada daquilo lhe fazia a menor diferença. Queria apenas que Sirius estivesse por perto, que pudesse abraçá-lo e brincar com ele na neve. Mas agora ele estava distante... Já nem se falavam. Regulus se perguntava como ainda podia estar vivo, e por vezes pensava já ter atingido o inferno.

E quanto a Remus? Havia qualquer coisa naquele garoto que encantava. Talvez Sirius se tivesse deixado levar por tal encanto e realmente fosse feliz. Seria egoísmo destruir uma felicidade tão bonita, não seria? Seria. Mas Sirius, pensava Regulus, também havia sido egoísta em atirá-lo ao inferno em prol de sua própria felicidade.

— Por que, Sirius? — indagava a si mesmo, enquanto vestia o traje festivo — Por quê?

Regulus se fitava no espelho e ao mesmo tempo sentia-se observado por um estranho, visto que já não se reconhecia. Perguntava-se onde errara, se havia dedicado toda a sua breve vida ao amor que nutria pelo irmão, deixando que todo o resto do mundo fosse secundário. Ele não sabia que o seu equívoco consistia exatamente nesse ponto, então se sentia injustiçado. Amava Sirius mais do que a qualquer mortal, não podia suportar que nunca mais fossem os mesmos de outrora.

— Por que, Sirius?

As lágrimas já lhe turvavam a visão, e Regulus se reconhecia cada vez menos diante do espelho. Por um momento cuidou ver, em vez do seu, o rosto de Sirius, o seu olhar profundo e o sorriso zombeteiro. Quis estilhaçar o espelho e marcar-se com cada estilhaço. Por que, se deveria esquecer o irmão como fizera o restante da família, tinha de ter o rosto idêntico ao dele? E ao mesmo tempo agradecia, pois o único desejo pelo qual o seu coração gritava era o de poder fitar o rosto de Sirius perpetuamente, incessantemente...

— Apresse-se, Regulus, os convidados já chegaram.

— Já vou, mãe.

Precisava decidir em segundos se ia ou não golpear o espelho e ferir-se mortalmente com os cacos. Era isso ou resignar-se e ir para o grande salão e sorrir impecavelmente para os convidados. Acabou se decidindo pela segunda opção.

— Tudo bem, Regulus?

O rapaz demorou a reconhecer a voz de sua prima, uma vez que não tinha motivação alguma para erguer o rosto e fitá-la.

— Tudo, Cissy.

— Você não deixou essa poltrona a noite inteira. Está abatido. Não vai comer nada?

— Eu não estou com fome.

— Mas precisa comer. Olhe, hoje é um dia de comemoração.

— Fico feliz que você tenha o que comemorar. De coração, Cissy.

— Pensa que também não sofro por minha irmã? Estou sabendo do namoro de Andromeda com o sangue-ruim, mas aceito o caminho que ela escolher. Só posso lamentar.

— É.

— Você deveria fazer o mesmo. Sirius está feliz desse jeito, não está?

— Está. Pelo menos eu acho que sim.

— Então fique feliz por ele.

— Impossível. Você diz isso agora, porque Andromeda está bem ali e você ainda não a perdeu.

— Nós temos que aceitar as perdas, Regulus.

Ficou com vontade de dizer: "E se você perdesse Malfoy?", mas achou prudente calar essa sentença. Seria entregar-se. Talvez pudesse perder um irmão, outro filho de Orion e Walburga, mas não Sirius.

— Então me deixe aceitar a perda aqui quieto. Vá dançar com o seu noivo, Cissy. Você está linda.

Ah, noite infinita!


	7. Doce

**6 – Doce**

— Como foi o Natal?

— O mesmo de sempre.

Severus nunca parecia interessado em falar sobre as datas festivas, mas Regulus era insistente. Talvez porque ansiasse por conversar.

— E o seu?

— Acho que eu gostaria de dizer "igualmente", mas não. Nunca será como antes.

— Sirius, não é?

— É. As coisas ficam diferentes sem ele.

— Aos poucos você vai se acostumando.

— Eu não sei se quero me acostumar.

— Você não pode se abandonar, Regulus. Ele está feliz com os novos amigos, na nova casa, com o novo namorado. Não está?

— Acho que sim.

— Então se esforce para ser feliz também.

— É estranho ouvir você falar sobre felicidade. Por que é que você não corre atrás da sua, Severus?

— Ela foge de mim.

— Vá vê-la. Pergunte como ela está, como passou o Natal.

— Você acha?

— Tenho certeza, vá! Aliás, vou com você. Quero dar uma volta nos jardins, supondo que ela esteja lá. Bom, ela sempre está lá.

— Com as amigas.

— Danem-se as amigas!

Mas é claro que Regulus não estava procurando Lily. Ao deixar o amigo em companhia desta, buscou por alguém que supunha estar por perto. E estava mesmo. Sozinho. Regulus não pensou por nenhum momento.

— Falando sozinho?

Remus se sobressaltou ligeiramente, depois sorriu encabulado.

— Eu estava cantando, na verdade. Tudo bem, Regulus?

— Tudo bem. Não tive intenção de assustá-lo.

— Não, é que eu estava um pouco distraído.

— E então? Encontrou algum galo?

— Ah, não — riu — dessa vez, não.

— E, no mais, como foram as festas?

— Ah, boas. Passei o Ano Novo com... Ah, foi agradável.

— Com o Sirius, você ia dizer. Eu não me importo, você sabe.

É claro que se importava. Lembrou-se do espelho que há apenas alguns dias tivera vontade de estilhaçar. Desejou fazer o mesmo com o rapaz à sua frente, que passara o Ano Novo com Sirius. Com _seu_ Sirius. Quem ele pensava ser para acercar-se de tamanha dádiva, enquanto ele, Regulus, ele que estivera com Sirius desde que eram apenas células... Enquanto ele chorava sozinho, desejando ao menos uma carta? O ódio pelo inimigo ferveu em suas veias, mas Regulus continuou a sorrir amavelmente.

— É, ficamos na casa do James. Você ficou em casa?

— Com meus pais, meus tios e minhas primas. E mais um monte de comensais.

Os olhos cor de âmbar se dilataram, e Remus olhou para as mãos tentando disfarçar. Regulus gargalhou.

— Não Comensais da Morte, bobo. Quero dizer, havia um aqui, outro ali, mas estavam a passeio. Quando eu disse comensais, me referi ao termo em si. Amigos da família que passam o Natal na mansão Black apenas para se fartar.

— Ah, bom, faz sentido. É que eu imaginei uma coisa meio macabra. Festa de Natal dos Comensais da Morte. Uau!

Riram juntos, embora não fosse exatamente essa a vontade de Regulus.

— Que bizarro! Mas você é uma gracinha, Remus.

O rapaz fez-se cor de pitanga.

— Isso também foi inesperado. Devo considerar como um elogio?

— Deve.

— Bom, então eu agradeço, e... E você ganhou muitos presentes?

— Nem mais nem menos que nos outros anos. Tenho um tio que todo ano me dá um anel. Um para mim e um para o Sirius. Não sei se nesse ano ele deu, mas acho que sim. Ele ainda vê Sirius.

— O tio Alphard, não é?

— Olha só! Até você já conhece o tio Alphard. Ele é uma figura. Não sei quantos dedos ele imagina que nós temos, porque desde que éramos muito pequenos, Sirius e eu, que ele nos dá anéis de presente de Natal. Nós costumávamos apostar quais seriam as pedras dos anéis a cada ano.

— Geralmente um pra cada roupa?

— Não tenho roupas de tantas cores assim. Aliás, tenho um cor de âmbar, que me lembra os seus olhos. Deve estar em algum lugar do meu malão, sempre ando com os meus favoritos, embora nunca use.

— Usa só esse de ônix?

— É — disse Regulus estendendo a mão que o outro pegou delicadamente — é o que eu mais gosto. Acho que eu tinha catorze anos quando ganhei.

— O Sirius usa um idêntico.

— Ganhamos o mesmo naquele ano — respondeu, retirando a mão quase abruptamente, mas, imediatamente, recompôs-se.

— Sirius me disse que era o seu favorito.

— Quando ele disse isso?

— Pouco antes do Natal.

— Ele ainda fala em mim?

— Todo o tempo, nem que seja para dizer que você o deixa triste às vezes.

— Ele disse isso?

— Mais de uma vez.

Regulus sentiu que poderia correr sem cessar até a torre da Grifinória e abraçar o irmão infinitamente, mas não o fez. Dava-lhe prazer saber que Sirius sofria um pouco, para variar. Também ele não sofria o tempo todo?

— Eu não queria entristecê-lo — mentiu.

— Nem ele a você. Acho que vocês deveriam conversar, seria melhor para os dois.

— Talvez seja melhor deixar como está, Remus.

— Bom, se você mudar de ideia, ele está vindo...

— Acho que ele não vai gostar de me ver conversando com você.

— Não, fique, Regulus. Sirius não se importará.

— Não me importarei com o que, Remus?

Já há um tempo Regulus não fitava tão de perto o rosto do irmão. Sentiu-se vacilar, mas não desviou os olhos daqueles que eram idênticos aos seus.

— Ah, Sirius, com o fato de...

— Você conversar com Regulus? É claro que não me importo. Por que me importaria? Não somos inimigos. Somos, Regulus?

— Não — balbuciou, tentando obrigar a voz a se manter firme e os olhos a não pestanejarem.

— Pois bem! Como é que você está, irmão?

— Estou bem, e você?

— Estou ótimo. Você está muito magro.

— Você acha?

— Acho.

— Bom, você está igual.

Queria dizer "bonito como sempre", mas não o fez. Percebeu que Remus se afastava discretamente, mas nada fez para impedi-lo. Tampouco Sirius.

— O que eles andam fazendo com você, Regulus? Nunca o vi tão abatido.

— Se você se refere à nossa família, não, Sirius, eles não estão me fazendo mal. Ainda não. Se bem que eu ouvi uma conversa...

— Uma conversa sobre o quê?

— Sobre me colocarem no exército do Lord das Trevas.

— O quê? Não! Isso nunca, Regulus!

Com satisfação, Regulus notou que o rosto do irmão parecia transtornado. Sentiu vontade de sorrir, mas se refreou bem a tempo.

— Não! — prosseguiu — Nem que eu tenha que fugir com você. Comensal da Morte você não vai ser, eu não vou permitir.

— Faz alguma diferença pra você?

— Como não faria, Regulus? Não me diga que você quer isso, por favor, não me diga.

— Eu não quero. Se bem que Bellatrix me falou...

— Não dê ouvidos à Bellatrix, ela é inconsequente. Eu não vou suportar que nossos pais o entreguem a um destino como esse. Não, mato-os se for necessário.

— Matá-los? Seria capaz de passar o resto da vida em Azkaban por minha causa?

— Preferia não precisar. Jure, Regulus, que não vai aceitar nenhuma proposta que lhe oferecerem, por mais tentadora que pareça.

— Não vou, Sirius.

— Jure.

— Pelo que?

— Pelo que lhe parecer mais sagrado.

— Não vou jurar por você.

— Por que você faz isso? Que prazer mórbido é esse de me torturar?

— Não seria o extremo oposto?

— Em que ponto eu errei, Regulus? Em ter me apaixonado por um rapaz?

— Não, Sirius, não sou nenhum moralista.

— Por que, então? Por que esse ódio?

— Quem lhe disse que o odeio?

— Eu o conheço bem, Regulus, melhor do que você mesmo.

— Acho que você não me conhece mais tão bem assim. De outro modo, saberia que não posso amar outra pessoa.

— O seu amor vem impregnado de ódio, de desejo por vingança. De que você quer se vingar, Regulus?

— Eu não quero me vingar.

— Então me prove isso parando de acabar consigo mesmo.

— Por que você acha isso?

— Olhe-se no espelho e verá que não estou exagerando. Você está abatido, magro, com olheiras profundas. Parece querer acabar consigo mesmo para me atingir.

— Não foi a minha intenção te magoar. E eu estou melhor do que lhe pareço.

— Mas eu o quero como antes. Eu quero o meu Regulus de volta, compreende?

— Eu nunca mudei, Sirius. Se tivesse convivido comigo nos últimos anos, você saberia disso.

— Esquece todos os nossos desentendimentos, Regulus, ao menos por ora. Você pode me dar um abraço?

Como recusaria? Nem mesmo teve forças para aceitar, e se entregou ao abraço pelo qual ansiava. Naquele momento, era apenas o Regulus criança, que corria pela casa à procura do irmão e o abraçava ao encontrar, pedindo que nunca mais se afastasse.

— Reizinho...

Gostava de ouvir Sirius chamar-lhe dessa forma. Remetia-o às tardes de verão correndo no jardim, às de inverno em volta da lareira ou do piano. Desejava abrir os olhos e estar em casa, no jardim da mansão, sabendo que ali não haveria Remus, nem James, nem qualquer outra pessoa que pudesse afastá-los.

— Vou tentar ser um irmão melhor pra você, Regulus.

Aquela promessa fez com que o coração de Regulus descansasse, e ele considerou desistir da vingança. Era bom ver o sorriso de Sirius pela manhã, receber um abraço e um beijo no rosto. Mesmo que tivesse de dividi-lo com Remus, era aquilo ou nada.

— Fizeram as pazes? — Severus indagou, quando percebeu que Regulus olhava para a mesa da Grifinória enlevado.

— Oh, sim.

— Tomara que dessa vez a trégua dure bastante. Temos um período livre agora?

— Sim. McGonagall disse que tinha de sair para resolver uns problemas. Era hoje, não?

— Creio que sim.

— Então a Grifinória também não tem aula. Acho que vou passar o período livre com Sirius.

— Vocês também têm um período livre agora?

— Oi Narcissa. Não vi você chegar.

— Quem mais não vai dar aula hoje? — Severus indagou.

— Slughorn.

— Será que ele e McGonagall farão alguma coisa juntos?

— Não sei, Sev, mas não gostaria de imaginar.

— Não seja pervertido, Reg, eu não disse isso.

Mas Narcissa começou a rir e não podia respirar. Os garotos a acompanharam prontamente, e Regulus experimentou a sensação gostosa e já quase esquecida de se sentir feliz.

— Ela vai morrer, Regulus — Severus abanava a garota já muito vermelha.

— Vire-se, meu amigo, a culpa foi sua. Foi você quem levantou a hipótese.

— Foi você quem maliciou.

— Sabe, eu fiquei imaginando — disse Narcissa, apoiando a mão sobre o ombro de Severus e buscando ar — fiquei imaginando uma cena muito grotesca.

— Já vejo a família Black inteira ardendo no inferno.

— Mas, pensem, meninos. Tem até alguma lógica, não tem? Ambos são muito solitários... Meu Deus! Se Lucius me visse falar uma coisa dessas ou rir desse modo, acho que me mataria.

— Por quê?

— Porque ele é assim, Severus, gosta de discrição e ordem. Acho que nunca mais vou poder rir dessa forma depois que nos casarmos, por isso eu gosto de ter momentos como esse agora.

— E você vai se casar com um cara assim?

— Não, eu gosto dele. Só acho que... Sei lá, os meus pais devem saber o que é melhor pra mim.

— Ainda preferia que vocês dois se casassem — opinou Regulus vagamente.

— Cala a boca, Regulus! — Severus exclamou, enquanto Narcissa ficava violentamente rubra.

— É verdade! Meu melhor amigo e minha prima favorita. Seria do meu agrado.

— Não se ofenda, Narcissa. Quem é que aguenta Regulus quando ele está feliz?

— Você está apaixonado, primo?

Sentiu na pergunta uma afronta e quis se defender. Mas não o fez, porque era apenas uma pergunta boba, à qual ele poderia responder com naturalidade.

— Estou, Narcissa, pelo garoto ao seu lado esquerdo. Mas acho que ele ficaria melhor com você.

Severus atirou uma noz no amigo e Narcissa tornou a rir. Provavelmente ela nem tinha noção de que aquilo que se passava em sua imaginação já se concretizara um dia.

— Bom, vou procurar o meu irmão. Às vezes eu penso que Sirius burlou a segurança e se tornou capaz de aparatar em Hogwarts. Ele some tão de repente!

— Vocês voltaram a conversar?

— Por enquanto, pelo menos, Cissy. Bom, vocês me dão licença? Nos vemos na aula de Defesa, Sev, e vê se respeita a minha prima.

— Por que é que você não vai se...

Regulus podia ter certeza de que Sirius estaria nas ruínas esperando por ele, mesmo que nada tivessem marcado. E não se enganou ao chegar ao local. Ele realmente estava lá, mas acompanhado. Regulus chegou discretamente e manteve certa distância.

— ...Mas não acho que vá dar certo.

— É uma recusa?

— Não, Sirius, só acho que não seja algo concretizável.

— Por que não, Remus? Só se você não quiser.

— Você disse que ia morar com Regulus.

— E você acha que ele não vai desistir? Qual! Regulus é incapaz de sair daquela casa.

— Parece que você quer que ele desista. Por que fica pedindo para que ele more com você, então?

— Para que ele não caia na tentação de se tornar um Comensal da Morte. Se eu prometer a Regulus que vou morar com ele quando acabarmos Hogwarts, ele vai ter forças para negar o pedido dos nossos pais quando eles o fizerem.

— E depois você desmente e o manda voltar para casa? Não é justo, Sirius.

— Ele não vai sequer querer sair de casa, Remus. Mas é bom que mantenha essa ideia enquanto pode.

— Então é inútil, Sirius. Cedo ou tarde ele acaba aceitando o pedido dos seus pais.

— Até lá há tempo para convencê-lo. Eu espero.

— E se ele levar a cabo a ideia de morar com você? Se ele acabar se encorajando?

— Eu darei um jeito, amor, mas me diga se você aceita morar comigo. Se aceita o fardo de acordar ao meu lado todos os dias.

— Um fardo que é uma dádiva. É claro que eu aceito.

Regulus se distanciou para não ver o beijo. Voltou para o castelo atordoado, cheio de ódio. Sirius era tão falso e ele tão tolo! Queria desmascará-lo naquele momento, mas os anos de amargura o ensinaram a tratar os assuntos com frieza. Agora a vingança viria de uma vez, e seria doce. Era melhor colocá-la logo em prática.

Passou um dia infernal fingindo estar bem, mas ao final da tarde sentiu-se um pouco melhor com a ideia de ir até a biblioteca. A vingança, sabia ele, machucar-lhe-ia, mas a apreciaria depois, como um delicioso prato frio. E doce.

Remus estudava sozinho a uma mesa de canto, e Regulus não se surpreendeu ao vê-lo. Engoliu a vontade de fazer o garoto tombar com um simples feitiço executado a furto e foi ter com o inimigo.

— Olá, garoto dos galos.

Surpreso, Remus ergueu o rosto dos livros e sorriu.

— Você ainda não esqueceu, não é?

— Não, me desculpe. O que você está estudando?

— Não estou estudando. Estou lendo por diversão, sem nenhum compromisso com a escola. É muito melhor.

— E por que não está no conforto do salão comunal? Aqui é frio.

— Os meninos começam a conversar e nunca me deixam ler. Não está desconfortável aqui.

— E logo agora que você arranjou um refúgio, eu venho lhe tirar a paz.

— Não, Regulus, de forma alguma. Eu estava mesmo precisando dar uma parada, meus olhos já estão ardendo.

— Bom, eu lhe trouxe uma coisa.

Regulus tirou de dentro da mochila, displicentemente, uma barra de chocolate ricamente embrulhada.

— Ah, obrigado, Regulus.

— Notei que você gosta de chocolate. Estou errado?

— Não, eu sou praticamente um viciado.

— Meu tio trouxe esse da Suíça. Aprecie-o com cuidado, é diletante.

— Com certeza.

— E só para constar, não está envenenado.

Remus riu.

— E por que você me envenenaria?

Não era óbvio? Até que ponto Remus poderia ser tão ingênuo? Seria mesmo muito fácil envenená-lo, Regulus pensou, e poderia até considerar fazer isso de outra vez. Mas, não, não era isso que desejava.

— É o que lhe pergunto. Você é uma graça, Remus.

— Ora...

— É verdade. Mas, bom, eu não vou mais atrapalhar a sua leitura.

— Não, você não está...

— De qualquer forma, vim porque sabia que você estaria aqui e quis trazer o presente. Tenho que voltar para o salão comunal, porque uma pilha de deveres me espera. Começo a acreditar em tudo o que já me disseram sobre os N.O.M.s.

— Já ouvi dizer que um cara foi parar no St. Mungus.

— Não acho impossível. Bom, Remus, a gente se vê. E não vá morrer, ou eu serei o principal suspeito.

— Eu vou tentar. Boa noite, Regulus.

Era uma batalha sem perspectiva de vitória. Sobrevivia apenas pelo prazer de lutar. Regulus percebia a cada dia um novo olhar, uma nova gentileza advinda de Remus. Sabia que o estava cativando, e que aquela era uma tarefa delicada para a qual ele não tinha paciência. A vingança requeria pressa, seus lábios ansiavam pelo doce paladar. E no dia dez de março...

A biblioteca estava praticamente vazia, porque já passava das onze. Madame Pince cochilava, mais uma vez descuidando de sua impecável vigilância. Ao avistar Regulus tão perto, Remus se sobressaltou, e aquele levou o dedo indicador aos lábios, pedindo silêncio. Sentou-se à cadeira mais próxima e praticamente murmurou ao ouvido do outro:

— Se ela nos vir aqui a essa hora, é capaz que nos dê uma detenção.

— Que horas são?

— Onze e quinze.

— Então eu preciso ir...

Regulus pediu, com um gesto manual, que esperasse, e tirou um delicado embrulho do bolso interno da capa. Não entregou a Remus, mas mostrou, sob a luz bruxuleante de um candelabro, o magnífico anel de outro, cravado de delicados fragmentos de âmbar. Regulus ergueu os olhos no mesmo momento que Remus, e fitou nos orbes magníficos a cor exata da resina. Brilhavam intensamente à luz do candelabro, e pareciam duas chamas ardentes. Ardentes como os lábios cor de romã. Regulus sentiu um desejo incandescer-lhe o corpo, e não quis acreditar que poderia, porventura, ser arrebatado pela própria vingança. Deveria continuar impassível. Até quando? Sentiu a mão oscilar, trêmula, quando colocou a joia no anelar direito de Regulus. Como selar um compromisso, pensou. Sua voz saiu entrecortada.

— Feliz aniversário.

Novamente os olhos cor de âmbar lhe queimaram os sentidos. A boca perfeitamente delineada sussurrou um "obrigado", e, pela pouca distância, Regulus percebeu o hálito quente. Adocicado. Estavam próximos, perigosamente próximos. Insensatamente próximos.

— Não, Regulus.

— Dê-me um único motivo para negar.

— Sirius...

— Se você não contar, eu também não vou — uniu os lábios de Remus aos seus — como eu o desejo, garoto!

Desejava, era verdade. Queria apenas beijá-lo mecanicamente, friamente, de olhos abertos, mas não podia. Entregou-se àqueles lábios doces, àquela língua quente, ágil. Agarrou-se aos cabelos do inimigo, puxou-os violentamente e dele arrancou um balbucio de prazer. Mordeu-lhe o pescoço, desejando devorá-lo naquele único gesto, ou extinguir-lhe a vida como costumavam fazer os demônios sanguinários e imortais dos romances que lera. Abriu os três primeiros botões da camisa do rapaz e tocou o seu peito com as mãos trêmulas, gélidas. Era liso como o peito de uma criança. Regulus ofegava, perdia o controle, sentia a impassibilidade escorrer por entre seus dedos. E nada podia fazer, que não continuar a se entregar passivamente. Talvez tivesse entregado a própria alma, não fosse o sonoro bocejo de Madame Pince a tirar-lhes do transe.

— Merda! — Regulus murmurou, lançando-se avidamente ao livro que Remus estivera lendo.

— Tem alguém aí ainda?

— Oi! Sim, senhora.

— Vocês sabem que horas são? — indagou a bruxa, piscando avidamente para focalizar as figuras de Remus e Regulus.

— Não, senhora.

— Quase meia noite!

— Sério? Acho que perdemos a noção do tempo enquanto estudávamos, não é, Remus?

— O que é que vocês estão esperando? Querem uma detenção?

Regulus nunca vira o inimigo tão envergonhado, praticamente humilhado. Andava depressa, sem tirar os olhos do chão.

— Eu não quis ofender...

— Não foi culpa sua, Regulus.

— Eu preciso descer para as masmorras, e quero levar uma lembrança para a vida inteira, já que nunca o terei novamente.

— Eu acho que não...

Não hesitou, porém. O beijo rápido, à furto, deixou o corpo de Regulus dormente, anestesiado. Distanciou-se de Remus, caminhou até as masmorras odiando-se. Como podia ser tão absolutamente estúpido a ponto de se deixar levar pela imensa atração que o inimigo lhe exercia? Odiava-o. Que maldito poder era aquele? Mas o desejava ardentemente, porque sua boca era quente, e, principalmente, doce. Doce, então, não era a vingança, mas o caminho que levava a ela. Regulus nunca soube como conseguiu chegar ao salão comunal naquela noite.


	8. Sirius

**7 – Sirius**

Sirius não pode deixar de notar que entre ele e Remus havia uma tênue camada de gelo. Desde quando? Pensava. Desde aquele dia em que ele disse que preferia dormir sozinho, porque não se sentia muito bem devido à asma? Foi na noite de seu aniversário. E, desde então, ele não parecia mais o mesmo. Ficava ansioso com frequência, às vezes até impaciente, coisa que antes era rara. Dormia mal e acordava com olheiras profundas, e mesmo o seu desempenho nas aulas, antes tão impecável, não parecia mais tão bom. Abril já avançava quando Sirius o procurou para conversar.

— Sim, eu estou bem. Por que não haveria de estar?

— Você ficou mais frio, mais triste. Está cansado de mim?

— Eu, cansar-me de você? Qual, Sirius!

— Que outra explicação?

— Ando doente da asma, e, você sabe, a licantropia...

— Você tem asma desde que nasceu, Remus, e é licântropo desde os sete anos. Por que isso agora?

— Também estou preocupado com os N.O.M.s.

— Dispersando durante as aulas como tem dispersado?

— Então não sei, Sirius.

— E anda impaciente também.

— Me desculpe, de verdade. Eu não vou mais deixar que os meus problemas pessoais interfiram no nosso relacionamento.

— Que problemas? Você não me conta mais nada.

— É só o mesmo de sempre. Não é fácil ser um lobisomem, você não pode imaginar.

— Talvez eu esteja sendo incompreensível. Vamos, me abrace.

Remus não passou bem na noite daquele dia, e teve de ser levado às pressas à Ala Hospitalar. Era um acesso de asma, mas este acelerou como nunca os seus batimentos cardíacos. Ás nove já estava suficientemente bem para voltar ao salão comunal, mas Madame Pomfrey não o liberou. Visto que teria mesmo de passar na Ala Hospitalar uma noite de sexta, pediu a Sirius que lhe buscasse um livro na biblioteca.

Havia ainda uns retardatários, e Madame Pince, dessa vez, estava completamente acordada.

— Vê se não se esquece do horário novamente, Sr. Black.

— Perdão?

— Não me esqueci daquele dia em que você e o seu amigo, como é mesmo o nome dele? Lupin, acho... Que vocês ficaram aqui até meia noite. Existem regras aqui, você sabe? E não é porque eu ando tomando medicamentos que me deixam sonolenta...

— E confusa também — riu.

— Como ousa?

— Creio não ter aparecido por aqui neste ano letivo, senhora.

— Então quem é que estava aqui, no mês passado, acho?

Sirius refletiu por alguns segundos e sentiu um gosto amargo.

— Meu irmão gêmeo, possivelmente.

— O senhor está fazendo troça?

Mas Sirius se retirou antes que precisasse responder. Não, tinha de estar errado. Queria não assimilar o atual distanciamento de Remus ao fato que Madame Pince acabara de contar. Regulus, ao contrário, parecia-lhe amável como nunca. Como atinar com tantas contradições? Não, não podia pensar em uma traição tão covarde, tão dupla, tão vil. Não dormiu naquela noite, nem na próxima. Na manhã do terceiro dia, pediu a Slughorn algo que lhe fizesse dormir.

— Posso te dar uma poção do sono, mas você ainda é muito novo para depender de um sono artificial. Você está com algum problema, Sirius?

— Bom, acho que estou ansioso para os N.O.M.s e talvez esteja com alguns problemas familiares. Nada de extraordinário, mas tem tirado o meu sono.

— Você me parece extremamente sonolento.

— Eu sinto sono, muito sono, mas quando me deito, não consigo dormir. É desesperador ver as horas passarem. Já senti até vontade de morrer, ou sei lá.

— Não, meu rapaz, o que é isso? Eu vou te dar a poção por um mês, mas quero que melhore e não precise dela. Tem um amigo aqui, você sabe.

— Muito obrigado, professor. Tenho certeza de que um mês será suficiente.

Mas não foi. Dormiu razoavelmente bem enquanto tomou a poção, embora ficasse um tanto perturbado no dia seguinte. Porém, quando Slughorn parou de fazê-la, alegando que seria prejudicial, Sirius pensou que poderia enlouquecer. Deitava à cama e contemplava as estrelas através da janela, esperando o sono vir, e ele não vinha. As horas passavam, a madrugada avançava, o dia se aproximava e Sirius enlouquecia. Dentro de uma semana, ele não pode mais atinar com aquilo. Dormia apenas duas horas antes do amanhecer, estava se esgotando. E, naquele sábado, às três da manhã, ele decidiu parar de relutar e chorou. Chorou relativamente alto, soluçou, chegou mesmo a guinchar. E, quando retirou as mãos de sobre a face, percebeu que já não estava sozinho.

— Remus...

— O que está acontecendo, Sirius?

— Eu estou bem.

— Não, não está. Há dias que você não dorme.

— Eu sei. Você também está diferente, Remus. Também já tem alguns dias que eu não o abraço, que não conversamos. O que foi que eu te fiz?

— Você não fez nada.

— Então por que isso? Você quer me testar para descobrir o quanto eu te amo? Acho que agora você já sabe, não?

— Sirius...

— Então me diga de uma vez que você não gosta mais de mim, mas não me deixe com essa dúvida terrível. Por favor, Remus, não.

— Sirius, eu estou confuso.

— Quanto a nós?

— Quanto a nós.

— Entendo. Só não imaginei que eu fosse tão facilmente substituível.

— Não há substituição, eu apenas...

— Não precisa se justificar.

— Mas eu quero. Eu gosto muito de você, Sirius, verdadeiramente.

— Feche o meu cortinado, me deixe sozinho. Sinto que vou enlouquecer se não dormir.

Havia um único lugar onde Sirius gostaria de estar naquela manhã de sábado, já quase clara, de final de inverno. O sol frio perfurava as nuvens e iluminava fracamente as ruínas. Sirius se lembrou das muitas vezes em que estivera ali com Remus. Não podia acreditar que tudo terminaria daquela forma, sem nenhum motivo aparente. Sentia-se fraco por ter entregado ao rapaz tudo quanto possuía de maior valor, inclusive a sua própria dignidade, que era constantemente hostilizada pelos comentários maldosos. Mas ele nunca se importara, porque podia suportar o mundo nas costas se Remus o ajudasse a carregá-lo. Só, ele sentia que podia cair ao mais ínfimo sopro de vento.

— Ora, você!

Voltou-se imediatamente para o gêmeo, cuja voz reconheceu de prontidão. Lembrou-se de suas conjecturas e sentiu o sangue corroer-lhe as veias. Seria mesmo vítima de uma traição?

— Sirius? Tudo bem?

— Tudo bem, Regulus.

— Você está péssimo. Há quanto tempo não dorme?

— Uma semana, creio.

— Não pode continuar assim.

— Não, não posso. Regulus...

— Sim?

— Sente-se aqui perto de mim.

— O que você quer me perguntar? — Regulus indagou, sorrindo, enquanto se encaminhava prazerosamente até o irmão.

— Não quero perguntar nada. Só quero ficar perto de você.

— Por que isso agora?

— Porque eu preciso de paz, Regulus. Lembra-se de quando dormíamos juntos na mansão?

— Claro que sim.

— Eu gostaria que isso se repetisse. Eu necessito dormir, Regulus, urgentemente.

— Então vamos para o salão da Sonserina, e você dorme durante toda a manhã. Vai acordar renovado.

— Como?

— Eu te dou a senha, você vai primeiro, depois eu vou. Com sorte, ninguém vai notar a tênue diferença de alguns centímetros de altura, ou o fato de os seus cabelos serem pouco mais ondulados que os meus.

— Você faria isso por mim?

— Qualquer coisa, Sirius.

E Sirius não entendia aquela entrega. Não cogitara plano algum, não pretendia nada. Queria, necessitava reviver os dias felizes de sua infância. Sabia que precisava apenas dormir nos braços do irmão, não do possível inimigo.


	9. Paralelo e concomitante

**8 – Paralelo e concomitante**

Regulus agradeceu mentalmente pelo fato de o salão comunal estar vazio àquela hora da tarde, salvo por um pequeno grupo de primeiranistas e um rapaz a quem não precisava mentir.

— Então eu não estava ficando louco quando vi Sirius entrando no salão?

— Não, Severus, mas guarde o segredo.

— Sim, mas o que Sirius...

— E não me faça perguntas agora. Vá, vá procurar Lily.

— Lily? Ela foge de mim como uma lebre.

— Encarne o lobo mau e cace a lebre. Bem, vou trancar o dormitório por dentro, e se os meninos aparecerem, você diz que também tentou entrar e não conseguiu.

— Lobo mau?

— É, acho que eu estou incoerente.

— Tenho medo de você feliz, Regulus. Mas, boa sorte, então.

Não era um sonho, sabia Regulus, mas também não era fácil acreditar que tinha ali o irmão absolutamente suscetível. Sentia-se quase vingado, faltava apenas o golpe de misericórdia. Mas àquele momento, não, não podia pensar no seu ódio. Sabia que amava Sirius tanto quanto antes, de outro modo não se importaria tanto. Amava-o, odiava-o. Porém, àquele momento, queria apenas que fossem novamente crianças, e que dormissem um sono leve, sem culpa alguma.

— Não é desconfortável aqui.

— Não, não é. Só não temos janelas, mas eu não me sinto asfixiado. Você se sente?

— Eu tenho me sentido asfixiado ao ar livre, Regulus.

— Você precisa dormir um pouco. Vamos, esta é a minha cama. Deite-se.

— Você não se deita comigo?

— Claro.

Regulus sentiu a pulsação e os nervos protestarem quando Sirius despojou-se do casaco e da camiseta, e, apenas trajando os jeans, deitou-se. Fez ele o mesmo, mas não com semelhante naturalidade. Sentia, sim, uma ligeira pontada de malícia, que lhe incitava o antigo, pecaminoso desejo de outrora.

— Quer que eu te conte uma história? — Regulus indagou, aninhando-se ao peito do irmão.

— Não é necessário. Apenas fique assim, bem perto.

Fez-se um silêncio sagrado, sob o qual Regulus apenas ouvia a respiração leve do irmão, que tinha os olhos cerrados, mas não dormia. E, ainda que soubesse disso, não sentia mais medo de tocá-lo. Deixava que sua mão corresse lentamente pelo peito de Sirius, que era alvíssimo, coberto apenas por uma fina e delicada penugem. Quis descer a mão pelo abdome plano, mas freou-se, tremendo, e levou a destra ávida para os cabelos de Sirius, soltando-os. O rapaz sorriu.

— Eu te amo tanto, reizinho...

— Não é suficiente — balbuciou, enquanto afastava os cabelos da fronte de Sirius, sem nunca deixar de fitar o seu rosto perfeito — não mais.

— O que posso te oferecer de mais nobre?

— Eu gostaria que você me amasse como ama Remus.

— Eu te amo mais.

— Não, Sirius, você não entende — vacilou, mas obrigou a voz a sair, talvez não houvesse outra oportunidade — é da maneira de amar que eu falo. Eu... Eu queria que você me amasse da mesma forma que ama Remus, que me desejasse. É isso.

— Você acha que não o amo dessa forma? Que não o desejo?

— Isso é sério?

— Por que eu mentiria, Regulus? Por que eu mentiria, a essa altura?

— Mas nós somos...

— Irmãos, eu sei. Irmãos gêmeos. O que você acha que vai acontecer conosco por nos desejarmos dessa forma? Você acha que iremos para o inferno quando morrermos?

— Talvez.

— Eu não me importo, e você?

E Regulus não pode manter o autocontrole quando sentiu o momento chegar. Tinha a boca apenas alguns centímetros acima da de Sirius, e percebia a distância se esvair. Não sentiu o momento em que os lábios se tocaram, apenas percebeu que já não cabia em si, que o dormitório fora substituído por um longo túnel, ao qual ele era levado sem hesitar. Agarrou-se aos cabelos do irmão, enquanto as línguas travavam uma batalha furiosa. Logo, as mãos que ele há pouco controlara adquiriram vontade própria e desceram, enfim. Aquela rigidez tão presente em seus sonhos agora era tangível. Sirius sorriu.

— Por que você está tremendo, Regulus? Pensei que já tivesse me visto nu outras vezes.

— Não dessa forma, não se oferecendo a mim.

— É verdade. Então me tome em suas mãos.

Regulus tremia absurdamente, respirava fundo procurando se acalmar, mas não podia. Não conseguia fazer com que seus dedos congelados abrissem o zíper do jeans de Sirius.

— Eu não posso, Sirius, não consigo.

— Você está tão pálido, parece que viu a face da morte. Vamos, irmão, deite-se e se acalme.

— Não quero me acalmar.

— Mas deite-se.

Obedeceu. Tremia ainda quando as mãos de Sirius abriram o zíper de seu jeans, e, sem hesitar, tocaram-lhe. A uma contração na face de Regulus, Sirius sorriu enviesado.

— Você continua virgem, irmão? — inquiriu, torturando o gêmeo com sua mão experiente.

— Sirius...

— Responda-me — tocava-lhe febrilmente, em movimentos uniformes — você fez isso com Snape?

— Não.

— Ele fez isso com você?

— Não, Sirius...

— Então você é virgem?

— Que droga, sim! Eu sou, eu ainda sou.

— Eu esperava ouvir isso de você — sussurrou, levando a mão ignominiosa aos cabelos de Regulus — meu irmãozinho. Meu irmãozinho inocente.

Sirius beijou a testa suada do irmão e, lentamente, ergueu-se da cama, exibindo o seu sorriso tranquilo. Regulus, ao contrário, tremia, convulsionava. Viu que Sirius se afastava e tentou chamá-lo de volta, mas as palavras saíram-lhe praticamente ininteligíveis.

— Você me tirou o sono, irmão — Sirius falou, enquanto vestia a camisa sossegadamente — e agora? Acho que vou estudar, estou precisando. E você deveria fazer o mesmo. Então a gente se vê depois. Eu te amo, reizinho.

Regulus viu a porta ser fechada em silêncio. Viu-se sobre a cama, seminu e ainda ofegante, cheio do desejo que Sirius lhe incitara. Sua cabeça girava à medida que os fatos se iam concatenando, e uma grande náusea começava a lhe tirar a consciência. Seminu, trêmulo, rígido. Rejeitado, zombado, humilhado. O irmãozinho, sempre o irmãozinho tolo, o gêmeo fraco. O pequeno, o insignificante, o _reizinho_. Seminu, convulso, os dentes rangendo.

— Eu te odeio, Sirius.

As lágrimas vieram escassas, o choro estava contido, engasgado. A náusea aumentou. Regulus conseguiu se virar para o chão bem a tempo de vomitar todas as mágoas, os desgostos, a humilhação. O ódio. Obrigou as mãos gélidas, rígidas a erguerem o jeans, de modo a cobrir-lhe o que lhe causava, naquele momento, repugnância e vergonha. Chorava, agora agudamente, e sentia a náusea voltar. O corpo ia ficando fraco...

— Meu Deus, Regulus! Você está bem?

Ouviu a voz de Severus ao longe, como se vinda de um sonho.

— Me deixe — balbuciou — por favor, me deixe.

— Não. Você está claramente passando mal.

Não relutou. Deixou que o amigo lhe acomodasse aos travesseiros e lhe servisse um copo d'água.

— Vi Sirius deixar o salão comunal com alguma pressa — Severus comentou, enquanto limpava o chão utilizando magia — vocês brigaram? Ei, Regulus... Regulus, por que você está chorando?

— Me deixa sozinho, apenas me...

— Não, eu não vou deixá-lo sozinho agora, você está péssimo. O que... Vamos, me abrace.

Queria não ser acalentado naquele momento, desejava deixar o ódio fluir, mas não possuía forças para executar escolhas. Deixou-se dominar pela dor e pelo cansaço e adormeceu. Dormir era uma fuga, quase uma salvação momentânea. Algumas horas de insensibilidade e distanciamento.

E Sirius não estava menos atormentado. Era verdade que não tivera arquitetado nenhum plano de vingança quando se fora deitar com o irmão, tampouco pensara em mais do que dormir. Precisava, realmente precisava descansar como outrora, mas já não era mais o mesmo, já fora corrompido pelos anos. Corrompido, a ponto de não poder se deitar ao lado de seu próprio irmão sem desejá-lo. Verdade que desde que começara a desconfiar de um possível relacionamento entre Remus e Regulus, passou a se perguntar o que, porventura, haveria de diferencial no gêmeo. Tivera essa curiosidade ao tê-lo tão próximo, tão suscetível. E o desejara, sim, desejara o corpo trêmulo, o rosto assombrado, os olhos injetados de amor e desespero. Mas naquele rosto ainda infantil estava exposta a alma de seu irmãozinho, tão dedicado e extremoso em sua inocência. Regulus, que nunca sequer havia sido tocado por alguém. Sirius pensava que certamente o destruiria se lhe retirasse aquele último resquício de honra. Não podia imaginar, porém, quanto sofrimento já havia espalhado.


	10. Plenitude

**9 – Plenitude**

— Você e Sirius brigaram?

— Por que você está me perguntando isso?

— Porque não vejo vocês conversarem há mais de um mês.

— É, talvez tenhamos brigado, sim, não me lembro.

— Não foi por minha causa, foi?

— Não, Remus. Quero dizer, eu acho que não. Já não me lembro mesmo.

— Eu não sei como vou dizer pra ele que estamos juntos...

— Não diga, ainda não. Podemos viver bem sem o ódio do Sirius, não? Também não estou ainda preparado para contar aos meus pais, e Sirius certamente o faria.

— Está certo, então.

— Eu vou estudar, Remus, os N.O.M.s estão muito próximos. Te vejo mais tarde?

— Não, hoje é noite de lua cheia.

— Ah, é verdade. Então vê se toma cuidado. Até amanhã.

Regulus sabia que tinha já em suas mãos todas as armas de sua vingança, mas até então não tivera coragem de atingir o seu ápice. O golpe de misericórdia, que seria atirar à face de Sirius o seu atual relacionamento com Remus. Não, desde aquele fatídico dia não tivera mesmo coragem de passar perto de Sirius. Sentia-se ainda tão humilhado quanto no próprio momento em que vira o irmão se afastar, deixando-o ofegante e nu sobre a cama. E, ainda que tivesse todos os motivos para odiá-lo, o seu amor não acalmava ou diminuía. Era já um sentimento desvairado, doloroso, possessivo. E Remus? Ah, como Regulus lhe dedicava desprezo! Porque era fraco, suscetível e estava apaixonado. Era também absolutamente volúvel, posto que há poucos meses jurara amor eterno e fidelidade a Sirius, e tão facilmente o substituíra pelo irmão gêmeo... Regulus, se pudesse, cuspir-lhe-ia na face, mas precisava dele para cumprir aquela vingança que já se tornara ideia fixa.

— Às vezes eu penso que já não faz sentido...

Respirou fundo e ficou a observar o crepúsculo alaranjado no céu primaveril. As férias de verão se aproximavam, e antigamente isso significara alegria. Agora nada mais eram do que dias insuportavelmente quentes, em que Regulus se via confinado na mansão, sob toda forma de pressão dos pais. No entanto, sentir-se-ia aliviado por ficar longe de Remus, por não ter mais de fingir interesse ou carinho. Era tudo tão falso, tão frio... E o lindo fim de tarde zombava de toda a sua dor, a brisa suave, ar árvores verdejantes, o chilrear dos pássaros que aprontavam o ninho para adormecer. A paz que se estabelecia após um dia agitado, a plenitude da noite que caía a cada segundo. A paz do jardim, a paz do céu, a paz no coração de Regulus.

— Não faz mesmo nenhum sentido.

— Falando sozinho?

A voz que também um dia lhe trouxera paz.

— Falando comigo mesmo, Sirius.

— Um monólogo?

— É, um monólogo.

— Posso me sentar ao seu lado para transformarmos o monólogo num diálogo?

— Claro.

— Você está ainda mais abatido, Regulus.

— Talvez.

— Você está bem?

— O que você acha?

— Desculpa por aquele dia, eu... Eu me excedi.

— Tudo bem.

— É verdade, eu fiquei péssimo. Percebi que você é a mesma criança de sempre, e que eu não poderia te roubar o direito de...

— Sirius, eu não sou uma criança! Se eu não estive com nenhum homem ou mulher até agora, é porque amo você, porque ardo de desejo unicamente por você. E eu... Eu já quis morrer por desejar o meu próprio irmão, mas o que é que eu vou fazer? Não é algo que se possa controlar, é?

— Eu não quero que você seja igual a mim.

— Eu não quero ser igual a você, eu quero ser você. Seria a única forma de amar a mim mesmo, visto que eu não consigo estender o meu amor a mais ninguém, Sirius. Você não pode imaginar como é desesperador...

— Eu posso, eu realmente posso.

— Me abrace, Sirius, me abrace como antes. Eu estou com medo, eu não sei lidar com isso.

— Mas o que é isso? Está tudo bem, tudo bem... Lembra-se de quando eu dizia que nunca ia te abandonar? Eu não estava mentindo, irmão. Se a natureza nos uniu desde éramos embriões, quem poderia nos separar agora? Quem, Regulus?

— Eu não sei. Remus, talvez?

— Remus? Não. Já não temos nada em comum, Regulus. Eu gostaria que você se esquecesse dele.

— Eu... Ah, claro.

— Você ainda quer morar comigo?

Regulus se lembrou da conversa que ouvira entre seu irmão e Remus há pouco tempo, mas nada disse sobre ela.

— Sim, eu quero.

— Ótimo. Temos apenas dois anos aqui em Hogwarts.

— E posso saber onde é que vamos morar?

— Em algum lugar aberto, onde dê para ver o pôr-do-sol.

— Não me parece ruim.

— Então eu gostaria que você comunicasse isso aos nossos pais o quanto antes.

— Eles não vão aceitar sem resistir.

— Que resistam, não estou me importando. Você está?

— Um pouco, talvez. Mamãe concentra muitas esperanças em mim.

— O que ela espera de você, Regulus, não é algo que uma mãe devesse esperar de um filho.

— Acho que ela teme ver a família destituída das atuais honras. Papai também.

— Em outras palavras, você não passa de um instrumento nas mãos deles.

— Eles dizem saber o que é melhor pra mim.

— Ah, é claro! Com certeza eles sabem, Regulus. Transformar o filho em um assassino é certamente a melhor escolha para um futuro promissor.

— Lucius está se saindo bem como Comensal...

— Mas você não é como ele, Regulus, você não é vil. E veja como nossa prima Narcissa está sofrendo antes mesmo do casamento!

— Eu sei, eu sei! Mas que inferno, a culpa é toda sua!

— Ah, minha?

— Você fugiu de casa e deixou toda a responsabilidade nas minhas costas.

— E você acha que, ainda que estivesse morando lá, eu me tornaria Comensal? Não, Regulus, eu não sou fraco, não sou suscetível aos nossos pais.

— Eu sei que eu sou.

— E não faz nada para mudar. Veja bem, Regulus, eu estou te dando o meu apoio e oferecendo um lar. Mas a força de vontade é sua, a coragem de se libertar daquela família só pode vir de você. Acho que estou fazendo tudo o que tenho ao meu alcance, e não vou me sentir culpado se lhe acontecer o pior. Você está me entendendo?

— Perfeitamente.

— Pois bem, quero que pense nisso.

Pensaria, evidentemente. Era tentadora a ideia de morar com Sirius, mas e a família? O que diria? Teria coragem de abandonar a todos? Teria coragem de deixar a mãe chorosa, desesperada? Poderia atinar com a ideia de ter o seu nome queimado da tapeçaria dos Black? Não, definitivamente não. Mas também não se sentia encorajado a seguir o destino de Comensal da Morte. Era fraco, sensível demais para cumprir as tarefas que lhe seriam dadas. Se nem bem conseguia executar a sua pequena vingança... Aquela vingança de adolescente ferido, que nada era em vista dos horrores que teria de executar caso se fizesse Comensal. Oh, dúvida, medo e insegurança!

Ainda naquele dia, mais tarde, Regulus ficou surpreso ao encontrar Sirius no banheiro dos monitores.

— O que é que você está fazendo aqui? Você não é monitor.

— Não sou, mas Remus é. Você deve imaginar que hoje, noite de lua cheia...

— Sim, ele me disse que ia se retirar do castelo, mas...

— Ah, ele te disse? Então vocês andam conversando bastante, não?

— É, ocasionalmente. Mas isso ainda não explica a sua presença no banheiro dos monitores.

— Bom, Remus chega das transformações um tanto arrasado, de modo que prefere se banhar no banheiro do dormitório a vir até aqui. Eu vim pegar os pertencer dele, como sempre, sob as ordens de Dumbledore. Não há nada de ilegal, há?

— Não, não há.

— Se bem que sempre achei essa banheira tão tentadora... Qualquer dia infrinjo as regras e me deleito nela por alguns minutos.

— Caso você queira muito isso, não é difícil de arranjar. Se eu estivesse tomando banho agora, por exemplo, os outros monitores não achariam incomum encontrar a porta trancada, concorda?

— É, até faz algum sentido.

— Então, sinta-se à vontade. Vou trancar a porta.

Regulus se pôs ao lado da porta, os braços cruzados, observando Sirius acionar com magia as diversas torneiras de ouro.

— Sândalo — disse em seguida, despejando na água o conteúdo de um frasquinho. Fez-se imediatamente muita espuma.

— Me agrada.

— Então eu não sei? Venha até aqui.

— Por quê? É incapaz de despir as próprias roupas, Sirius?

— Incapaz não sou, mas não me importaria com o seu auxílio.

Regulus sentiu, com algum tremor desagradável, que o irmão se preparava para o mesmo jogo de algumas semanas atrás. Mas, dessa vez, ele ficaria com a vitória. Imbuiu-se de coragem e desatou a gravata de Sirius, os botões da camisa e da calça. Massageou-o.

— E então, Sirius? Vai fugir outra vez?

— Não fujo se você prometer que não vai ter outro ataque. Mas, veja, você já está tremendo...

— Não se preocupe — Regulus balbuciou, erguendo as mãos para tocar o rosto de Sirius. Beijou-o.

Mas Sirius o afastou delicadamente.

— Não posso, Regulus, não posso amá-lo enquanto uma dúvida terrível perdurar em mim.

— Então me diga.

— O que há entre você e Remus?

— Nada — mentiu — por que você está me perguntando isso?

— Porque eu não sou cego, Regulus.

— Está certo, Sirius, está certo. Mas não foi mais que um beijo, isso eu te juro.

— Vocês ainda estão juntos?

— Não.

— Eu acho que posso confiar em você.

— Você o ama?

— Amo, mas acho que posso conviver com isso.

— Ele foi tão tolo por perder você... Mas não vou lamentar.

— Eu não quero mesmo que você lamente. Venha, Regulus, não vamos esperar mais. Nossas almas já estão mesmo condenadas...

— Já experimentei ficar sem você, Sirius. O inferno não pode ser pior.

Beijaram-se durante longos minutos. Despiram-se, tocaram-se, provaram-se mutuamente. A tepidez da água relaxou o corpo tenso de Regulus, e ele aos poucos se entregou à massagem agradável que Sirius lhe fazia nas costas, com beijos alternados.

— Quando morarmos juntos, eu vou te fazer essa massagem todos os dias.

— É uma promessa?

— Faz parte do contrato.

— Ah, contrato? — riu — Você está me comprando?

— É, estou. Você vai oferecer resistência?

— Não, mas ainda não acertamos o valor.

— Oh, sim, Sr. Black. E o seu preço é caro?

— Não sei, mas não creio que um rapaz tão jovem seja capaz de pagá-lo.

— É um desafio?

— Não deixa de ser.

Sirius mergulhou as mãos na água morna e tocou a cintura do irmão, apalpou-lhe as coxas e deslizou suavemente para o membro túmido. Regulus gemeu. Sirius aumentou a fricção.

— E então? Temos ainda algum dividendo?

— É assim que você paga as suas dívidas, Sirius? Pela metade?

— Mas que rapazinho exigente! Que mais quer o reizinho deste seu vassalo?

— Não se faça de tolo, você sabe muito bem...

— Mas quero ouvir de você.

Regulus foi incapaz de falar. Dada a evidência do que viria a seguir, temeu. Ofegou, hesitante, e Sirius riu.

— O que foi que eu disse? Você não pode suportar, Reg...

— Eu apenas estou um pouco...

— Nervoso, eu sei. Talvez não seja o momento.

— Não há outro, Sirius. Não sei, vai que amanhã a morte me surpreende...

— Então você ainda teria uma chance de morar no céu.

— Mas como você insiste nessa história de céu e inferno! Que maçada, Sirius! Eu não quero salvar a minha alma, não quero mais esperar. Eu já esperei demais. Eu quero você agora...

— Eu esperava ouvir isso — sussurrou, estreitando Regulus ao seu corpo, enquanto mordiscava o seu pescoço e intensificava o movimento das mãos.

— Agora — a voz de Regulus era apenas um eco, incapaz que se sentia de formular qualquer outra palavra — agora...

Teve-o, pois. Teve o júbilo e o desespero, a dor e o alento. Não hesitou mais, entregou-se. E o pecado, o medo, as convenções, as dúvidas... Tudo se tornou demasiadamente ínfimo, e aquele momento poderia perfeitamente ser o último.

Mas não foi. A realidade não demorou a se estender diante dos olhos de Regulus, que no próximo dia mesmo sentiu a tormenta da culpa lhe abater. Sentia-se profanado e profanador, não podia atinar com os olhares maliciosos de Sirius, e evitava encontrá-lo a sós. Também conseguiu evitar Remus até as férias, com o pretexto de que necessitava estudar para os N.O.M.s.

-x-

Regulus emitiu um longo suspiro de alívio quando se viu sozinho no compartimento do Expresso de Hogwarts. Estivera fugindo de todos os convites de companhia para a viagem.

— Agora eu tenho dois meses para ficar em casa. Sim, é um tempo considerável para...

O ruído à porta do compartimento o fez esquivar-se violentamente.

— Ah, Regulus, finalmente te achei! Tenho uma ligeira impressão de que você está fugindo de mim.

— E por que eu deveria?

— Não sei, é o que eu te pergunto.

— Não, Sirius, não estou fugindo.

— Posso me sentar com você?

— Como nos velhos tempos?

— Não.

E avançou para Regulus de modo a não lhe deixar escolha. Não houve resistência a um primeiro momento, o tempo de um beijo curto, mas intenso.

— Não podemos, Sirius, não aqui.

— Está bem, seu medroso. Mas será que eu posso te abraçar, pelo menos?

— É, acho que sim.

— Então — acomodou-se ao banco e puxou Regulus para si — pronto para as grandes férias?

— Oh, sim, absolutamente.

— E se a mamãe insistir com você naquela história de Comensal, o que é que você vai fazer?

— Ignorar?

— Eu pensei em xingamentos, mas ignorar também é uma boa.

— Eu não vou xingar a mamãe, Sirius.

— É claro que não, você é o filhinho perfeito.

— Vai começar a me irritar?

— Não, eu não vou. Você já parece suficientemente incomodado com a minha presença.

— Por que você está me dizendo isso?

— Porque eu conheço você muito bem, meu reizinho.

— Para de me chamar assim, Sirius, que coisa!

— Você bem que gosta. Não gosta?

— Não.

— Você é lindo. Como é que eu pude ter resistido a você por tanto tempo?

— Para com isso.

— E como foram os N.O.M.s?

— Um pesadelo.

— Sério, amor? Por que você não me pediu ajuda nos estudos?

— É estranho...

— O que é estranho? Oferecer ajuda? Por que você está rindo?

— Não, é estranho ouvir você me chamar de amor.

— Você não gosta?

— Gosto, é claro que eu gosto. Mas é estranho, porque você costumava me chamar de irmão.

— E nada impede que eu ainda te chame de irmão. Você deixou de ser o meu irmão?

— Não, mas...

— Mas agora você é meu amante. E não faça essa cara, é verdade!

— Você é tão delicado, Sirius...

— Oh, me desculpe. Não quis ferir os sentimentos da minha garota.

— Vá se foder!

— Com você?

— Eu te odeio, Sirius, você sabe disso.

— É mesmo? Então por que você está rindo? Gostou da ideia, hein?

— Eu não estou rindo.

— Ah, não? Então você chama isso de quê? Você não se aguenta! Vem cá, me dá um beijo.

— Mas aqui...

— Aqui é como qualquer outro lugar, apenas não se importe. E qualquer lugar com você é o melhor lugar do mundo.

— É mesmo? Eu te amo, sabia?

— Mas há pouco você me odiava...

— Não complica as coisas, Sirius.

Beijos, risadas, palavras agradáveis. Regulus não podia acreditar em tanta sorte, porque nada fizera para merecer. Deixara que o desespero se fosse, junto à vergonha de estar apaixonado pelo seu próprio irmão. Tudo era tão insignificante... Nada podia pagar o preço daquele momento, do riso de Sirius, a sua boca quente, o seu abraço confortável. Não haveria nenhuma lei, nenhuma convenção, nenhum castigo. Sirius era a sua plenitude, como sempre fora.


	11. A lenda do Lago dos Cisnes

**10 – A lenda do Lago dos Cisnes**

O sorriso de Regulus era tão intenso que chegava a ser insuportável. Walburga lhe fizera perguntas acerca de tamanha felicidade, ao que ele apenas justificou ser culpa do bom desempenho nos N.O.M.s, o que, naturalmente, não era verdade. Mas foi Orion quem convocou Regulus ao seu escritório no momento em que ele colocou os pés em casa.

— Estou aqui, meu pai.

— Feche a porta.

Após ter cumprido a seca ordem, Regulus se acercou da cadeira frente à de seu pai e se perguntou se deveria sentar-se. Tendo recebido um gesto afirmativo, ele o fez.

— Foi bem nos N.O.M.s?

— Creio que sim.

— Veremos quando o resultado vier pelo correio. Tenho planos para você, Regulus, planos que, de certa forma, não visam os seus conhecimentos acadêmicos. Mas não se perde nada tendo um pouco de instrução.

Regulus sabia exatamente quais eram aqueles planos, mas resistiu. Decidiu que se faria de tolo até as últimas consequências.

— Não, de forma alguma.

— E quanto ao seu relacionamento com Sirius?

Por um momento, Regulus sentiu-se delatado, mas imediatamente recompôs a calma, visto que mesmo que alguém o tivesse visto com o irmão, aquela notícia não poderia ainda ter chegado ao pai. Ou poderia?

— Estamos bem, como sempre.

— Você não aprendeu nada ao longo desses anos, Regulus?

— Aprendi o significado da palavra "indelével", meu pai.

— Perdão?

— Não creio que tão básico conhecimento fuja a um homem culto como o senhor.

— É claro que eu conheço o significado de "indelével". Que não se pode apagar, destruir.

— É assim o meu amor por Sirius. Peço-lhe permissão para me retirar, senhor, uma vez que preciso organizar os meus pertences.

Orion concedeu com um simples aceno, incapaz de articular uma só palavra contrária à afirmação de Regulus, que se retirou rapidamente para o quarto.

— Meu senhor Regulus!

— Ora, Kreacher, como vai?

— O senhor parece feliz...

— É, eu estou feliz, Kreacher. Muito feliz.

— Então Kreacher fica feliz pelo senhor.

— E como estão as coisas por aqui? Estou vendo tudo tão em ordem...

— Kreacher soube que o senhor voltaria hoje, e logo pela manhã lustrou e afinou o piano.

— Nada mal, Kreacher! Eu estou mesmo com saudades do piano.

— E o traidor do próprio sangue não...

— Não quero que se refira ao Sirius dessa forma.

— Mas a senhora ordenou que não se falasse mais o nome dele...

— Então é melhor não se referir a ele de jeito nenhum, não é verdade?

— Kreacher não gosta dele. Ele maltratava Kreacher.

— Nisso você está certo, Sirius é um rude às vezes. Mas não se importe, Kreacher. Onde é que estão as minhas pantufas? Essas botas estão me matando.

Como a casa parecia impressionantemente agradável! A mansão, é claro, continuava sombria, mas Regulus escancarava a janela do salão circular e permitia que a luz banhasse o aposento, e, lá pelo meio da tarde, o sol formava um halo perfeito sobre o piano, que o tornava divino. Regulus colheu algumas flores no jardim e enfeitou o ambiente, alegrando-o. Gastava lá várias horas do seu dia, entre livros, fotos e música clássica. Sentia-se perfeito, mas não completo. Faltava-lhe o essencial.

A noite que marcava uma semana da chegada de Regulus estava excepcionalmente linda. A lua cheia incidia perfeitamente sobra a sua cama, uma vez que Regulus deixara as portas da sacada aberta, porque era uma noite morna. Lia à luz de uma vela já bem consumida, que não se fazia necessária, estava ali mais por hábito. Estava absorto na leitura, de modo que se sobressaltou com a presença da coruja cinzenta empoleirada sobre a cadeira de mogno. Portava um rolo de pergaminho.

— Mas o que temos a essa hora?

Regulus retirou o pergaminho com violência e recebeu uma fina bicada. Espantou a coruja com um gesto brusco, e esta ensaiou um voo desajeitado e saiu pela sacada.

— Corujas a essa hora — dizia mal humorado, desatando o complicado nó da fita que envolvia o pergaminho — mas quem teria a ousadia... Sirius?

De fato, o bilhete dizia:

"_Estou à porta dos fundos da cozinha. Não me faça esperar. S."_

Regulus sentiu-se como que imantado ao chão. Depois, ao recobrar a consciência, vestiu rapidamente o robe negro e deixou o quarto. Queria correr, mas sabia que dessa forma seus passos o condenariam. Obrigou-se a descer as escadas com cautela, sempre olhando para os lados. A vela tremulava em suas mãos.

— Sirius é maluco — murmurava — maluco!

Ao ganhar a cozinha, não passou despercebido por Kreacher, que dormia no armário.

— O senhor precisa de alguma coisa? — indagou o elfo, abrindo a porta de madeira com um semblante sonolento.

— Não, Kreacher, eu só vim tomar um copo d'água, mas eu mesmo me sirvo.

— Não, Kreacher faz questão — insistiu, pondo-se de pé, cambaleante.

Regulus correu em seu auxílio.

— Kreacher, cuidado! Você está... Bêbado?

— Lembra do hidromel que o senhor deu para Kreacher no Natal? — indagou com a voz embargada.

— Céus, eu estava mais ébrio do que você está agora, mas me lembro!

— O senhor não pode contar à senhora, ou ela vai...

— Não, fique tranquilo e volte a dormir. Pela manhã estará bem e ninguém precisará saber de nada.

— Kreacher agradece muito, senhor.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Boa noite, Kreacher.

Após trancar-se novamente no armário, quase imediatamente os roncos de Kreacher recomeçaram. Regulus suspirou aliviado por um milésimo de segundo, até se lembrar de quem o esperava atrás da grande porta de carvalho. Abriu-a com todo o cuidado do mundo.

— Reg...

Fez um sinal instintivo para que Sirius se calasse, embora desejasse, de todo o coração, ouvir aquela voz de que já sentia falta. Apontou para o armário, onde dormia Kreacher, e Sirius imediatamente entendeu. E deixaram a cozinha em silêncio, subiram as escadas e entraram no quarto de Regulus, que trancou a porta atrás de si.

— Nossa, como isto aqui está organizado!

— Kreacher tem arrumado e eu tenho conservado. Mas o que deu em você para aparecer assim de repente, Sirius?

— Saudades...

— De verdade?

—... Da mamãe.

— Ora, não seja tolo!

— Por quê? Você achou que era de você, seu reizinho pretensioso? Então acertou, claro que era. Vem aqui, me dá um abraço.

Abraçaram-se demoradamente, e apenas se separaram quando o silêncio começou a incomodar. Antes, porém, Regulus furtou um beijo.

— E então? Eles continuam cobrando você?

— Até continuam, mas eu decidi não me importar mais. Tenho passado dias inteiros no jardim ou no salão do piano, então não preciso ficar escutando os nossos pais a todo o momento.

— Você faz muito bem, e assim eu fico mais tranquilo.

— Eu estive pensando em você o tempo todo, contando os dias para o regresso, e isso me ajudou bastante.

— Não imaginava que eu fosse aparecer de repente?

— Não, mas eu gostei. Gostei muito, na verdade.

— Então não percamos mais tempo. Eu realmente senti a sua falta.

Trocaram outros beijos, que iam gradativamente se intensificando. Antes que lhe fosse possível pensar em pudor, Regulus viu as suas roupas ao chão, junto às de Sirius. E os corpos entrelaçaram-se, nus, sobre a cama. A perfeita alvura das peles, idênticas na tonalidade, banhadas pelo brilho tremulante do luar. No mais, era escuridão. O rosto de Sirius, contraído pelo prazer, aparecia e desaparecia na penumbra, conforme os movimentos que fazia junto a Regulus. Este quis gemer e mordeu a própria mão, o rosto contra o travesseiro. Sentia as costas serem ligeiramente arranhadas, dor que lhe causava um quê de fúria e outro de prazer. Sentia-se suscetível, entregue. Já não era ele mesmo, perdera toda a identidade e a posse de seu corpo. A de sua alma, esta ele nunca tivera.

Caiu exausto, finalmente. Os braços trêmulos, estirados, não se podiam firmar. Sirius deitou suavemente sobre as suas costas e brincou com os arranhões, concedendo a Regulus aquela risada de que ele tanto gostava.

— Nossa, acho que eu exagerei dessa vez.

— É? Eu tenho certeza.

— Diz que você não gostou — pediu, mordendo o pescoço do irmão delicadamente — diz, Reg.

— É claro que eu gostei, mas depois o prazer passa e a dor fica.

— Aí você recorda o motivo e melhora. E não seja tão dramático, as marcas nem ficaram fundas.

— Pudera, né, Sirius!

— Vou pegar um cobertor pra nós, estou ficando com frio.

Visto que esfriava conforme a madrugada se estendia, Sirius fechou a porta da sacada e acendeu uma única vela, que os deixou apenas na penumbra. Apanhou também um cobertor no armário e aninhou Regulus em seus braços, cobrindo, assim, os corpos despidos de ambos. Permaneceram em um silêncio quase sagrado, quando uma nova coruja veio interrompê-los.

— Mas hoje é a madrugada das cartas? — Regulus indagou, estendendo a mão para receber o novo pergaminho.

— De quem é?

— Não sei. Você consegue adivinhar antes de abrir a carta?

— Hm, deixe-me ver... Não. Então não resta outra opção, que não abrir.

— Acho que vou deixar pra lá.

— Por quê? Você está me escondendo algo?

De fato, estava. E se aquela carta fosse de Remus, que mandara uma há menos de dois dias? Entretanto, não houve saída.

— Ah, é de Severus — disse aliviado, ocultando o nervoso que há pouco lhe castigara.

— Ora, de Severus? Severus te manda cartas às três da manhã?

— E o que você tem a ver com isso?

— Devo proteger com unhas e dentes o que é meu, não? E quando digo isso, entenda no sentido literal. Meu animago é um cachorro, você se lembra, é claro.

— Um animago ilegal, diga-se de passagem.

— Pare de me enrolar e me dê de uma vez a carta. Vamos ver...

— Está bem, meu senhor Sirius, o que quiseres.

— Deu pra falar que nem o Kreacher?

— Vá se foder.

— Querido Regulus — começou Sirius, sem dar atenção ao insulto — querido Regulus? Ele te chama de querido? Ele quer morrer?

— De onde veio esse Sirius ciumento?

— O fato é saber aonde esse Sirius ciumento vai chegar. Mas prossigamos... Querido Regulus, como está? Eu não tenho novidades, pra variar. Essa casa é um tédio, você sabe. E eu ainda estou remoendo o que o filho-da-puta do Sirius e aqueles amiguinhos imundos dele me fizeram...

— Ah, Sirius, eu disse pra você não ler.

— Como é? Snape me chamou de filho-da-puta?

— Sirius...

— Você não está entendendo, cara, essa é a primeira coisa sensata que ele diz!

— Não seja idiota, Sirius — repreendeu, embora não pudesse evitar o riso.

— Sério, Regulus, mas acho que ele se esquece de que nós somos irmãos. Mas tudo bem, vamos prosseguir. Onde eu parei?

— Na parte dos amigos imundos, com o que eu, aliás, concordo.

— ...remoendo o que o filho-da-puta do Sirius e aqueles amiguinhos imundos dele me fizeram. Eu peço desculpas por falar assim do seu irmão, afinal, sei que você o ama, mas não posso evitar. A verdade é que nem sei por que mandei essa carta, foi mais para desabafar. Sei que nunca voltarei a falar com Lily, e isso me desespera. Ah, Regulus, como eu precisava de você nesse momento! Como eu queria um abraço seu! Mas me conformo com uma resposta pelo correio. Seu amigo de sempre, que sente a sua falta, Severus.

— Acabou?

— Acabou. Que gracinha, Regulus! Que doce de garoto! Eu não imaginava que Snape fosse tão sensível assim. Espero que ele não esteja querendo consolar-se em você.

— Chega, Sirius, coloca a carta aí na mesinha de cabeceira e tenta esquecê-la.

— Como queira.

— E você? Não tem nada pra me contar?

— Tenho uma história, como nos velhos tempos.

— Eu estou falando sério.

— Eu também. É uma lenda muito interessante, que ouvi de uma tia do James na semana passada.

— Lenda? Gostei. Trata do que?

— É a lenda de uma jovem que foi aprisionada no corpo de um cisne pela maldição de um feiticeiro.

— Mas essa é a lenda do Lago dos Cisnes, do ballet de Tchaikovsky. É uma lenda trouxa.

— Bem, creio que seja trouxa de fato. Mas é, digamos, uma versão alternativa da lenda do Lago dos Cisnes.

— Então me conte.

— Pois bem, a jovem foi aprisionada no corpo de um cisne branco. Desesperou-se, é claro, e quase se resignou à condição que o feiticeiro lhe impusera. Mas, então, ela descobriu que poderia ter a sua liberdade de volta se conhecesse o amor verdadeiro. E ela de fato o conheceu na figura de um príncipe. Porém, a jovem tinha uma irmã gêmea invejosa, que ambicionava para si tudo o que pertencia a ela. Não foi diferente com o príncipe. A irmã gêmea transfigurou-se em cisne, um cisne negro, que enganou o príncipe, fazendo-o pensar que ela era a própria irmã, mas numa versão melhorada, mais sedutora, cheia de ardis. E o príncipe caiu nos encantos do Cisne Negro, deixou-se ser levado, conduzido para junto dela e longe do Cisne Branco. E então...

— E então? Continua!

— E então a jovem aprisionada no corpo do cisne branco sentiu-se dilacerada, como se lhe fossem embora todas as esperanças e as motivações. Traída pela própria irmã, aprisionada para sempre, apaixonada. Suicidou-se, enfim, encontrando na morte a liberdade que tanto almejara.

— Acabou?

— Sim, o que você queria mais?

— Queria saber como ficou o Cisne Negro.

— Ah, você está do lado do Cisne Negro, então? Sabia que você era o gêmeo mau...

— Não seja tão idiota, Sirius.

— Suponhamos que você, Regulus, fosse o Cisne Negro e eu o Cisne Branco. Você me conduziria à morte, como fez a garota da história à irmã?

— Que horror, Sirius! Por que você está me perguntando isso?

— Só pra saber.

— Claro que não! Você é a pessoa mais importante do mundo, Sirius.

— Penso se essa história não tem uma base real... Todas as fábulas têm, ou pelo menos a grande maioria.

— Não sei, pode ser que sim. Mas isso está me deixando deprimido.

— Tudo bem, vamos mudar de assunto. Ou melhor, não, eu não quero conversar. Só vou poder ficar aqui durante esta noite, e não quero voltar para a casa do James com saudades.

— Então não volte. Eu posso te esconder no meu quarto, se você quiser.

— Ah, é uma ótima ideia. Por que eu não pensei nisso antes?

— Irônico.

— Te amo, sabia? Não sei o que você fez para me ganhar desse jeito, mas fez muito bem.

— Eu nunca fiz nada, Sirius, pelo contrário.

— Então trata-se de uma força irresistível, mais forte do que nós mesmos. Não importa. Estamos juntos, absolutamente juntos, e isso é tudo.

— Não existe felicidade sem você.

— É mesmo? Então posso supor que esteja te fazendo feliz?

— O homem mais feliz do mundo.

— Que honra, Regulus.

— Irônico, sempre irônico.

— É verdade, bobo. Bom, acho que é melhor eu ir embora, porque se alguém acordar...

— Nada disso, você fica aqui ao menos até amanhecer. Se alguém aparecer, você se transforma em cachorro.

— E o que você vai dizer se a mamãe entrar aqui e se deparar com um enorme cachorro preto?

— Vou dizer que estava na chuva, então eu fiquei com pena e coloquei dentro de casa.

— Ela detesta animais.

— Ela não me negaria um cachorro, isso eu garanto. Mamãe tem me tratado da melhor forma que pode, e também tem feito todas as minhas vontades. Acho que ela tem medo que eu me perca como você.

— Aí você vê como tudo tem um lado bom!

— Você poderia até ficar o restante das férias aqui, como meu animal de estimação.

— Regulus, eu não saí dessa casa pela porta da frente para voltar foragido. E na pele de um cachorro. Eu também vou sentir a sua falta, mas nós teremos todo o ano letivo para ficarmos juntos.

— É, eu acho que posso esperar. Mas vou retê-lo por esta noite.


	12. A junção dos três pontos

**11 – A junção dos três pontos**

Ao colocar os pés em Hogwarts, Regulus percebeu que a sua vida começava a caminhar para a direção certa. Sorriu ao avistar o castelo porque se sentiu em casa. Não, era mais do que isso. Sentiu-se no Paraíso, porque sabia que ali o seu amor e de Sirius poderia ser concebido. Regulus estava extasiado, feliz como nunca antes. E para que a sua sorte fosse completa, ainda conseguiu as notas necessárias para cursar as disciplinas que desejava.

Regulus passara o primeiro dia de aula eufórico. À noite, entretanto, ao sentar-se frente à lareira desativada, tornou-se meditativo. Pensou em tudo o que lhe causava aquela felicidade tão rara e temeu. Quanto tempo aquilo duraria? Seria ingênuo pensar em eternidade, mas Regulus se sentia incomodado com a possibilidade de ter aquela alegria roubada bruscamente, sem que ele pudesse se preparar para tal. Não, deveria vivê-la enquanto pudesse, visto que o futuro é incerto. Mas não podia deixar de temer...

— Regulus, tudo bem?

— Tudo bem, e você? Como foram as férias? Quase não nos falamos hoje.

— O mesmo de sempre. Eu percebi que você estava feliz hoje, mas agora já me parece o Regulus de antes.

— Não sei, Severus, às vezes penso que o maior erro da Providência foi dotar o homem de memória.

— Como assim?

— É simples. Se não tivéssemos memória, viveríamos apenas o momento e não nos lembraríamos de nada depois. O que dói quando se está triste, Severus, não é o choque do momento em que a tristeza começa, mas como ela prossegue.

— Mas se não tivéssemos memória, também não nos lembraríamos do que é bom. E não seríamos felizes.

— Sim, seríamos! Seríamos felizes pontualmente, naquele exato momento. O que estraga tudo é a memória. Porque quando adquirimos a tristeza, deixamos escapar um bocado de coisas de que só depois vamos nos lembrar. E ela aumenta. Ao contrário, se estamos felizes, somos absurdamente felizes no momento, mas o mesmo bocado de coisas nos faz duvidar da sorte.

— É, parece fazer algum sentido...

— Não sei, estou variando. E Lily?

— Nem olhou pra minha cara.

— Você tentou falar com ela?

— Estou desencorajado.

— E vai criar coragem quando? Quando ela estiver com o quadrúpede do Potter?

— Um pouco antes, espero. Mas e você? Quer me falar sobre essa confusão interna?

— Nada. Amanhã eu já estarei perfeito.

— Bom, se você mudar de ideia, eu estarei no dormitório.

— Não, espera. Eu não sei, eu sinto que vou sufocar...

— É algo que há anos você vem querendo me contar, não?

— Talvez, mas... Eu não sei, é complicado, é difícil de entender.

— Cara, sou seu amigo há anos.

— É sobre Sirius.

— Sim.

— É sobre o que... Sobre o que eu sinto por ele.

— Não precisa terminar, está te fazendo mal. Acho que eu entendi.

— Não, eu quero. Eu pude conviver com isso até ser correspondido.

— E isso quer dizer que...

— Que estamos juntos, ou quase isso.

— Vocês estão felizes?

— Bom, eu estou. Creio que ele também esteja.

— Então não há nada de errado, Regulus. Os sentimentos foram criados antes das convenções, das diferenças sexuais e dos graus de parentesco. Eles são anteriores a tudo isso, portanto, superiores.

— Eu também tenho pensado assim, mas, sabe, tenho medo que Sirius mude de ideia.

— Estamos todos sujeitos à vontade do destino. É melhor você viver o presente. Quero te ver amanhã do jeito que te vi hoje mais cedo.

O conselho de Severus foi minuciosamente acatado. Pela manhã, Regulus já era o mesmo do dia anterior, o mesmo das últimas férias de verão. Sirius, é claro, notara, mas não podia sentir o mesmo. O seu coração ainda estava muito preso.

Se por um lado Regulus estava exultante, por outro se sentia infeliz. Remus lhe parecia cada vez mais apegado, enquanto ele, Regulus, sabia que não tinha mais nenhum motivo para se vingar, então por que continuava a se encontrar com o rapaz? Era simples: Não podia resistir a ele. Quase um mês após o início das aulas, Regulus esteve certo de que acabaria logo com aquela ameaça ao seu relacionamento com Sirius, que já não era tão forte. Todavia, na noite em que marcaram de conversar no banheiro dos monitores, Remus pressentiu a decisão de Regulus e lhe ofereceu o corpo, que o outro não pode recusar.

Remus também sofria. Sabia ter se apaixonado por Regulus de forma misteriosa, visto que sua existência já o havia desagradado um dia, quando julgava amar Sirius e ter o irmão dele como empecilho. Porém, as coisas tomaram outro rumo, e Regulus decididamente assumira o lugar do irmão. O amor de Sirius lhe trazia segurança e conforto, o de Regulus — se é que podia chamar amor — era a incerteza, o medo, a excitação. Mas tudo se lhe mostrava confuso, porque também se comovia com o sofrimento claro de Sirius. Uma noite, em especial, ao voltar para o dormitório, surpreendeu-o triste, beirando às lágrimas. Quis não estar sozinho com Sirius naquele momento, porque simplesmente não sabia o que dizer, de modo que o cumprimentou e, calado, pôs-se a despir o uniforme. Percebeu os olhos desesperados de Sirius sobre o seu corpo, e um prazer mórbido o fez demorar na abertura da camisa. O que lhe acontecia, por Deus? Por que sentia pulsar a intimidade, se deveria desejar apenas Regulus, que fora a sua escolha? Tentou começar qualquer conversa, enquanto se lembrava de tirar o sapato.

— Você está cursando as disciplinas necessárias para ser auror? — indagou, sem erguer os olhos.

— Estou. Você está?

— Sim. Foi uma boa eliminar História da Magia.

— Não acredito que alguém curse essa disciplina por vontade própria.

— Nem eu — colocou os sapatos de lado e terminou de despir a camisa, sentindo-se envergonhado.

— Remus, o que aconteceu conosco?

— Como?

— Eu sei que nos dávamos bem. Você parecia gostar de mim.

— Não é que eu tenha...

— Eu não consigo fingir que está tudo bem. Eu não posso sem você, eu nunca me senti tão fraco.

Remus ia responder quaisquer palavras ainda não articuladas, mas elas morreram antes de ganhar o exterior, e ele não pode se mover ao perceber que Sirius deixava a própria cama para acercar-se da sua, e que a distância entre eles diminuía sensivelmente. E não pode negar os lábios aos de Sirius, que os procuravam febrilmente. Não, ainda não estava totalmente curado daquilo que há não muito tempo sentira como tudo o que havia de mais forte. Ainda o excitava o toque leve dos dedos de Sirius, frios sobre a pele quente do seu abdome. Seu coração ainda protestava, batendo descompassado diante do beijo e da visão próxima do rosto do rapaz. Tão parecido com o do irmão, mas não idêntico. Os olhos de Sirius eram doces, apaixonados, enquanto os de Regulus eram maliciosos.

— Eu não posso me esquivar de você, Sirius — confessou — existe algo tão forte...

— Eu sei que existe, meu amor. De outra forma, eu não estaria tão entregue, tão suscetível. Céus, Remus! Como pudemos nos afastar?

— Eu não sei, mas fique perto. Apenas fique perto de mim agora.

Remus notou, com certa curiosidade, que o corpo despido de Sirius possuía qualquer coisa de sagrado. Era como a escultura alva de um anjo talhado em mármore. E o de Regulus, no entanto, embora absolutamente semelhante, lembrava a voluptuosidade de um demônio. Era como se asas negras lhe irrompessem das costas quando Regulus se curvava sobre ele, e então os olhos de Remus ficavam turvos e ele era entorpecido. Lembrou-se disso no momento em que o corpo de Sirius acomodou-se gentilmente ao seu. Tinha uma temperatura agradável e um perfume leve. Sua voz era melodiosa como um acalanto. Sentiu-se também entorpecido, mas era agradável, como um sono natural e recompensador. Praticamente não percebeu quando as últimas peças de roupa lhe abandonaram, e se deixou levar. Não havia porque temer ou rejeitar o contato, a junção de ambos pela primeira vez.

Sirius se sentia novamente inteiro, como se nunca tivesse sido quebrado. Abraçava-se a Remus, que se abandonara ao sono, mas tinha os dedos da mão esquerda firmemente enlaçados aos da mão direita de Sirius. Como amava aquele rosto sereno! Sentia-se indigno, sujo por frequentemente se deitar com o próprio irmão. Lembrou-se que ao fim de cada relação sexual com Regulus, ele se perguntava onde havia perdido a sua alma. Dessa vez, teve certeza de tê-la encontrado nas mãos de Remus, a quem sempre amara. Não queria dormir, não podia deixar passar, inconsciente, aquele momento raro. Mas foi vencido por um cansaço agradável e dormiu em paz, como há muito não conseguia.

-x-

Outubro se aproximava, e com ele o frio. Já não era tão constante a presença de alunos nos jardins ao término das aulas, mas Regulus, todos os dias, esperava pelo irmão naquelas ruínas que lhes pertenciam.

— Você demorou — Regulus disse quase irritado, consultando o relógio de pulso.

— Precisei decidir com James alguns pontos do trabalho de Defesa.

— Você não vai me dar um beijo?

— É claro.

Mas tal carinho condizia à sensação térmica daquele fim de tarde. O relacionamento conturbado parecia seguir as estações do ano, e esfriar conforme chegava o outono.

— Você está estranho — Regulus desabafou — o que foi que eu fiz?

— Nada. Eu não estou estranho.

— Você nunca mais disse nada sobre a nossa casa.

— Céus, Regulus, ainda temos quase dois anos pra isso!

— Também não precisa ficar nervoso.

— Desculpa.

— Vou pensar — abraçou Sirius e tomou a sua mão, levando-a até sua própria masculinidade — depende de você.

Sirius não respondeu, e o tocou mecanicamente, indiferente aos seus gemidos, querendo que Regulus não demorasse a se satisfazer. Sentiu na mão a ignomínia do sêmen que continha o mesmo código genético que havia em seu próprio corpo, e virou o rosto enojado, não do irmão, mas de si mesmo. Isso passou despercebido a Regulus, que tentou tocá-lo da mesma forma.

— Tudo bem, Sirius? — indagou, ao ver que ele se afastara abruptamente.

— Não sei, Regulus, acho que estou com febre.

— Então vamos entrar no castelo, você precisa da Ala Hospitalar.

— Não, aquela mulher é louca. Vai me reter a noite inteira, quiçá até o dia inteiro de amanhã, que é sábado.

— Tudo bem, então. Mas pelo menos fique no dormitório. Eu faço o sacrifício de pedir ao Potter que leve alguma coisa pra você comer.

— Obrigado, irmão.

Sirius o abraçou e se sentiu um monstro. O amor de Regulus era sincero, afinal, por mais conturbado que parecesse. Ah, como desejava que nunca houvessem quebrado aquela relação sagrada que possuíam quando crianças, o puro amor fraternal! Mas, não, nunca voltaria a ter o seu irmãozinho. Ou teria em Regulus um amante, ou um inimigo. E parte daquela culpa era sua.

-x-

Durante meses aquela situação se manteve inalterada. Regulus e Sirius secretamente unidos, Remus secretamente dividido entre ambos. Um triângulo cujos pontos nunca se encontravam. Nunca, até aquela noite...

Maio chegava ao fim e com ele o torneio anual de quadribol. Sirius vinha animado nos últimos dias, com a aproximação do jogo final, Grifinória versus Sonserina. A rivalidade era o ponto mais alto daquela disputa, e nas arquibancadas os torcedores de ambos os lados ansiavam por ver a luta dos gêmeos Black em campo. Regulus geralmente era leve e bem humorado durante os jogos, mas nesse estava altamente competitivo. Gritara duas vezes com Sirius, e tentara derrubá-lo da vassoura outras três. Parecia hipnotizado pelo jogo, como se não desejasse outra coisa no mundo. Tudo porque flagrara Sirius com Remus no dia anterior, mas nada dissera nem se deixara perceber. Então o maldito enganava aos dois! E Sirius, quanta traição! Odiava-o naquele momento, e tentava colocar a partida de quadribol como motivo.

Por fim, a Sonserina saiu vitoriosa, e Regulus foi arrastado pelos colegas até o salão comunal, onde comemorariam até altas horas. Percebeu a raiva no olhar de Sirius, não pelo jogo, mas pela rivalidade idiota entre eles que Regulus fizera questão de despertar.

Passava das três da manhã quando Regulus deixou o salão comunal, visto que não aguentasse mais beber e ouvir gritos. Refugiou-se no banheiro dos monitores, onde poderia descansar e tomar um banho reconfortante. Porém, estava ébrio demais para se lembrar de fechar a porta, e apenas percebeu que tinha companhia quando ouviu o seu nome em uma voz que muito conhecia.

— Regulus, você está bem? Não, você está bêbado!

— Eu só preciso de um banho — afirmou, distinguindo a figura desfocada de Remus.

— Vocês também contrabandeiam bebidas, então? Quem é o ilícito do grupo?

— Sei lá. Só sei que havia muito hidromel e muito Whisky de Fogo. E você? Não está bebendo para esquecer a derrota?

— Eu não ligo pro quadribol, mas Sirius ficou bem chateado.

A menção do nome de Sirius fez com que Regulus recobrasse toda a sua mágoa. Poderia, naquele momento, afogar Remus na banheira ou simplesmente lhe atingir com a maldição da morte, mas não o fez, e novamente depôs todas as suas armas aos pés do inimigo, quando ele o estreitou em um abraço apertado e começou a arrancar as suas roupas. Odiava, oh como odiava Remus e a sua língua ágil, a boca doce. O corpo esguio e desejoso. Novamente não se refreou, e quando deu por si, o uniforme de quadribol estava atirado a um canto, junto às roupas de Remus, e as vestes íntimas era o único empecilho, que logo seria desfeito. Antes, porém, a porta do banheiro se abriu uma terceira vez. Com a cabeça girando e a visão turva, Regulus reconheceu, com horror, o irmão no seu uniforme vermelho-dourado. O rosto de Sirius estava esquálido de ódio, e ele apertava fortemente a garrafa de hidromel em sua mão, a ponto de parti-la em vários pedaços desiguais.

— Ora, vejam! — exclamou com a voz tão embargada quanto a de Regulus — Meus dois amantes se encontraram, enfim. Quer ironia do destino!

— Sirius — Regulus balbuciou, sem ânimo para prosseguir.

— Não, que belo quadro! — prosseguiu o outro — Que belo quadro de traição! Onde está o seu amor agora, Regulus? Onde está o seu maldito amor?

Remus começava a compreender e se afastava, horrorizado, sem conseguir proferir a menor das palavras.

— O que é isso, Remus, aonde você vai? Não, me diga, meu caro: Regulus é melhor do que eu, não é? Não, isso eu tenho certeza, até porque ele nunca me decepcionou. Hein, Regulus, que papel você assume quando está com o Remus? O mesmo que quando está comigo? Ah, não, você gostaria de ser homem uma vez na vida. Ou não?

Alcoolizado, cego de ódio, Regulus avançou para o irmão e lhe arrancou a garrafa, quebrando-a no chão ruidosamente. O cheiro doce do hidromel tomou conta do ambiente, e Sirius segurou firmemente os pulsos do irmão, que tentava agredi-lo.

— Nunca pensei que você pudesse levantar as mãos para mim — sussurrou, beijando gentilmente os lábios do irmão, que não se esquivou.

— Vocês são irmãos! — Remus exclamou, trêmulo, tentando alcançar as próprias roupas.

— Ah, não, Remus — Sirius disse, fazendo uso de uma gargalhada amarga que tentava esconder a vontade de gritar e chorar — você é um desses falsos moralistas? Oh, ele nunca desconfiou, Regulus! Como é ingênuo! Não, deixe essas roupas aí, Remus, quero ver o que há de tão especial em vocês dois.

— O que? — Regulus se afastou, defendendo-se daquele que lhe parecia completamente desconhecido.

— Você me ouviu bem. Vamos, continuem o que vocês estavam fazendo, continuem como se eu não estivesse aqui.

— Sirius, não seja louco.

Mas ele sacou a varinha e apontou para Regulus, vacilante.

— Eu não tenho mais nada a perder, irmão. Nem mesmo tenho medo de Azkaban. Vamos, continuem. Viu, Remus? Se não quiser ver o seu namoradinho morto, eu sugiro que continuem.

— Isso é uma loucura — ele murmurou, enquanto se acercava de Regulus, que o rejeitava totalmente.

— Oh, sim, é. E o que é sensato nesse mundo, meu amor? Vamos, eu quero vê-los.

Ameaçado pela varinha, Regulus recebeu em seus braços o inimigo. O medo, porém, se desfez em prazer, quando ao tocar Remus, sabia ter em si os olhos de Sirius. Era a vingança finalmente sendo executada, mas o seu gosto era amargo. E o beijo durou o tempo de um sonho conturbado; Quando finalmente se livrou do inimigo, Regulus notou que o irmão estava já muito próximo, igualmente seminu. Sem dizer palavra, tomou-o nos braços por breve momento, imitando o gesto, em seguida, com Remus.

— Ah, meu amor, até onde nos perdemos?

Remus sentiu-se obrigado a apoiar as mãos na pedra fria da parede. Teve medo, mas não ânimo para se esquivar. Aquele realmente não era o Sirius que ele conhecia tão bem. Tratava-o brutalmente, com o intento de causar dor.

— Vamos, Regulus — balbuciou — quero que você sinta o gosto de Remus.

Primeiro ele quis recusar, mas o quadro lhe era favorável. Remus chorava e tremia, porque sentia dor no corpo e na alma. Ah, como se sentiria humilhado se, além disso, sentisse prazer! E Sirius, ele assistiria a tudo, e, então, o seu coração nobre seria despedaçado.

— Está bem — concordou, ajoelhando-se frente ao inimigo.


	13. Férias

**12. Férias**

Regulus despertou sentindo uma dor de cabeça pungente, que o fez deitar outra vez.

— Ressaca brava — Severus disse, quase animado — onde é que você esteve, que só voltou quando o dia estava quase amanhecendo?

— Que horas são?

— Onze, mas não se preocupe. Caso você não se lembre, hoje é domingo. Esteve com Sirius?

— De certa forma.

— A vitória de ontem foi bonita. Arrasamos a Grifinória, hein?

— É, foi legal. E você, o que aconteceu? Parece animado.

— Bom, eu ia adiar mais um pouco para te contar, mas não vejo motivo. Estou saindo com Narcissa.

— O quê?

— Pois é, cara. Ontem, naquela efusão da vitória no salão comunal, nós acabamos ficando a sós e ela me beijou.

— Narcissa? Minha nossa, mas e Lucius?

— Não sei.

— Muito bem, Severus, não seria ruim tê-lo como primo. Vocês têm o meu apoio. Agora eu preciso de um banho, preciso urgentemente.

Mas Regulus não conseguiu esfriar a cabeça, como tencionava. Seu pensamento estava totalmente direcionado à sordidez que fora aquela madrugada, e começava a se arrepender. Não queria ter machucado Sirius, não queria ter destruído o fio tênue que os unia. Sentia enjoo pela bebida e pelo gosto amargo da vingança. E como Sirius estaria se sentindo? Precisava vê-lo, precisava desesperadamente vê-lo.

Teve que implorar a James que o deixasse entrar no salão comunal, visto que Sirius não deixara o dormitório. O grifinório não hesitou muito, porque não entendia o sofrimento do amigo, e pensava que a presença do irmão talvez lhe fizesse bem.

— Depois, quando voltar, você toma cuidado pra ninguém te ver, tá legal?

— Tudo bem, Potter. Obrigado.

— Vai, vai logo antes que apareça alguém.

Sirius tinha os olhos parados em um ponto fixo, como se estivesse desmaiado ou mesmo morto. Tinha o corpo todo envolto no cobertor, como se estivesse se escondendo dentro de um casulo.

— Sirius...

— O que você quer?

— Foi horrível o que aconteceu de madrugada, mas nós estávamos bêbados...

— Eu não sei você, mas eu estava bem lúcido. Infelizmente não posso atribuir ao entorpecimento da bebida a sua traição, como se fosse mero devaneio.

— Eu queria acabar com isso, Sirius, eu queria te contar. Eu nunca gostei de Remus, nunca. Eu só queria me vingar de você, porque me fazia sofrer, você me ignorava e tinha Remus como...

— Ah, eu te fazia sofrer? E você queria se vingar de mim apenas porque eu estava tentando ser feliz? Foi você quem destruiu o meu relacionamento com Remus, então. Você é ardiloso, é claro que o faria se interessar por você.

— Foi por amor, Sirius, por amor e ciúme. Despeito mesmo.

— Amor? Quem ama alguém quer fazer essa pessoa sofrer? Eu acho que não. Você sabia que eu amava Remus, que eu sempre o amei.

— Há tão pouco tempo você disse me amar...

— Eu tentei retribuir o seu amor, Regulus, porque pensei que ele fosse puro. Mas que engano! Ele sempre foi tão impregnado de ódio, de vingança.

— Você não entende, Sirius. Se eu não desse um jeito de separá-lo de Remus, jamais teria uma chance.

— E lhe satisfaria ter ao seu lado alguém infeliz?

— Eu não julgava que você estivesse infeliz.

— Então você me conhece menos do que eu realmente pensei. Eu estou dilacerado, Regulus, não resta nada.

— Eu estou aqui. Vamos esquecer tudo, vamos recomeçar.

— Mas _eu_ não estou aqui. Eu entreguei a minha alma a Remus, e o que você vê agora é um corpo apenas animado por forças vitais.

— Eu posso te ajudar, Sirius, eu posso...

— Não, Regulus, você não pode. Nada mais me prende a você. Acabou.

— Não, Sirius, eu não vou perdê-lo. Não por causa de um desgraçado que se colocou no nosso caminho como uma pedra.

— Não foi ele, irmão, foi você o tempo todo. A única pessoa no seu caminho foi você mesmo. Você destruiu o que havia de mais nobre em mim, que era o amor que eu te dedicava. Você, Regulus, foi o único parente a quem verdadeiramente amei, mas, sinceramente, não consigo mais sentir amor por você, tampouco ódio. Sinto apenas como se você nunca tivesse existido, como se fôssemos desconhecidos. Todo o nosso passado se apagou, Regulus, quando você me destruiu. Lembra, irmão, que você sempre quis tudo o que era meu? Meus brinquedos, minhas roupas, meus discos... Tudo lhe parecia mais interessante do que o que lhe pertencia. Pois bem, você conseguiu tirar também a minha felicidade. Não resta nada.

— Sirius, me perdoa. Eu não posso me redimir, eu...

— Não, não pode. Mas se lhe resta alguma consideração por mim, me deixe em paz agora. Isso eu te peço.

Regulus assentiu e se afastou, com o coração pesado, soluçando como uma criança. É verdade que estava arrependido, e que amava Sirius desesperadamente. E que tal amor era a sua desgraça e a desgraça do irmão.

-x-

As semanas passaram, chegaram as férias de verão. Na segunda noite em casa, Regulus não suportou a dor que lhe comprimia o peito. Já não podia comer, dormir, nem mesmo tocar piano. Decidido, aprontou-se e desceu as escadas silenciosamente, ganhando em poucos minutos a cozinha. Kreacher dormia, como sempre, dentro do armário, e se sobressaltou quando Regulus abriu a porta.

— Meu senhor Regulus, aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Kreacher, eu preciso de você.

— Diga, Kreacher terá prazer em servir ao seu senhor.

— Você faria uma coisa por mim?

— Qualquer coisa.

— Kreacher, eu ainda não posso aparatar, não sem chamar a atenção de todo o Ministério para mim. Estamos em julho, e apenas em dezembro eu completo dezessete anos.

— O senhor precisa da ajuda de Kreacher para aparatar?

— Exatamente. Veja se pode me levar até este endereço.

— É uma carta do meu senhor Sirius? O senhor encontrou no quarto dele?

— Não importa o que seja. Olhe o endereço do remetente. Você pode me levar até lá?

— Com certeza, meu senhor. Quando?

— Imediatamente. Mas vamos para fora, que é para os meus pais não ouvirem.

Não tardaram a chegar ao local desejado, nem houve desvio de rota. Kreacher aparatara com uma precisão invejável.

— Você me espera aqui fora, Kreacher. Acho que já é bastante desagradável eu chegar sozinho em casa alheia a essa hora.

— Como o meu senhor quiser.

— Não saia daqui.

Regulus bateu à porta e aguardou. Ficou surpreso com o fato de a abrirem tão logo.

— Ei, Regulus! Tudo bem?

— Potter, me desculpe por vir sem avisar e a essa hora. Eu preciso ver o Sirius.

— Ele não está aqui, Regulus. Pensei que você soubesse.

— Como não está aqui? Onde ele está, então? Ele não passa as férias com você?

— Ele me disse que preferia viajar sozinho nessas férias, mas não deu uma justificativa. O Sirius anda muito estranho.

— Mas nós precisamos saber onde ele está. E se ele não estiver bem?

— Relaxa, cara. Seu irmão é esperto, ele sabe se virar bem em qualquer situação.

— Ele não está bem, James.

— Eu sei, mas desesperar não adianta. Tenho certeza de que ele vai... Cara, que indelicadeza! Nem te convidei para entrar. Entre, Regulus, por favor.

— Não, eu só vim saber do Sirius, e... E eu vou pra casa.

— Tudo bem, então. Me avise se souber do paradeiro dele.

— Certo. Boa noite.

Regulus se afastou da casa, desnorteado. Onde estaria o irmão, tão pequeno para um mundo tão imenso? Poderia estar em qualquer lugar, e poderia não estar seguro. Onde ele estaria, por Deus?

— Meu senhor Regulus...

— Que é, Kreacher?

— O senhor está se sentindo bem? Parece tremer...

— Eu só quero ir pra casa. Me leve, Kreacher, por favor.

Optou por não dormir, e, uma vez em casa, lançou-se direto ao quarto de Sirius. Pôs-se a mexer em todas as suas coisas em busca de algum indício de lugares que Sirius costumava frequentar ou gostaria de conhecer. Nada encontrou. Mas a foto de ambos continuava sobre o criado-mudo. Regulus desviou os olhos e abriu a janela para arejar o ambiente. Ocorreu-lhe outra possibilidade: Talvez Sirius estivesse, como sempre, na casa de James, e não lhe quisesse ver. Sim, essa deveria ser mais reconfortante, mas não era. Regulus talvez preferisse ter o irmão perdido a ser enganado, desdenhado. Era uma afirmação egoísta, mas verídica.

— Sirius — sussurrava inutilmente, como se o vento pudesse trazê-lo — Sirius...

O peito lhe parecia arder em brasas. Era um desespero tal como nunca antes havia sentido, nem mesmo quando imaginara perder o irmão para Remus ou para os outros amigos. Dessa vez, perdia-o para o desconhecido, um inimigo que não podia combater.

O desespero perdurou por dias. Regulus não dormiu na noite anterior ao regresso, e quando chegou a hora, entrou desesperado no Expresso, procurando por Sirius em cada compartimento. O trem deu partida e ele ainda não o havia encontrado. A agonia começou a lhe castigar o peito: Sirius não regressaria. Sentiu vertigens, não podia suportar o balanço do Expresso. Apoiou-se à porta de um compartimento e desatou a chorar, sem se importar com os olhares curiosos. Cobriu os olhos com as mãos, sentia-se fraco, envergonhado. Não queria responder a nenhuma das perguntas insistentes que lhe faziam. Queria esquivar-se, evaporar. Sentiu, porém, uma mão sobre o seu ombro e reconheceu o toque. Não pode crer, mas deixou-se conduzir, fosse um devaneio ou não. E foi conduzido para um compartimento vazio não distante.

— O que você tem, Regulus?

Sentiu-se incapaz de responder e se lançou aos braços do irmão, que não o enlaçou. Mas não se importava. Tinha necessidade vital de sentir o calor advindo de Sirius, uma necessidade pela qual mendigava.

— Onde você esteve? — indagou, secando as lágrimas com o dorso da mão, da mesma forma que fazia quando criança.

— Por aí.

— Você some sem dizer por onde andou! Nem mesmo ao James você disse!

— Eu não devo satisfações a ninguém, Regulus.

— Mas eu me desesperei, Sirius, eu fiquei sem chão.

— Você se desespera com muita facilidade.

— Você não pode ser tão insensível assim...

— Ora, quem vem me falar de sensibilidade! Hipocrisia não, Regulus.

— Você duvida do meu amor?

— Eu não posso acreditar em um amor impregnado de ódio. É contraditório demais.

— Eu me mataria para provar que te amo.

— Sinceramente, não resolveria. É uma ideia romântica, bonita até, mas não resolveria. Agora, com licença, eu preciso encontrar os meus amigos. E não fique fazendo escândalo pelo corredor do Expresso, fica feio para um rapaz da sua idade.

— Sirius...

Era como simplesmente tê-lo perdido...


	14. Vale Dicere

**13. Vale dicere**

"_Alloquar audiero numquam tua facta loquentem, _

_numquam ego te uita frater amabilior, _

_aspiciam posthac; at certe semper amabo _

_semper maesta tua carmina morte tegam..."_

(Catullus)

"_Nunca mais conversar nem ouvir-te contar-me teus feitos, _

_nunca mais te ver, irmão mais amável que a vida,_

_e sempre vou te amar, _

_meu canto tornar triste por tua morte..."_

Sirius se mantinha distante, mesmo dos melhores amigos. Já não parecia o mesmo rapaz de outrora, que esbanjava vida por onde passava. Tinha os ombros caídos, o rosto pálido e os olhos fundos. O golpe realmente lhe tinha sido muito forte, e vinha junto a todas as dores e vergonhas passadas. Havia sido traído, concomitantemente, pelas duas pessoas a quem mais amava. Não haveria remédio, nem que conseguisse perdoar. Em sua mente, veria para sempre a imagem fatídica de Regulus e Remus juntos, traindo-o. E não era ele também um traidor, por manter encontros tão assíduos com ambos? Não havia verdade, também não havia pelo que esperar.

Regulus apenas conseguiu conversar com o irmão no começo de dezembro. Fazia um dia extremamente frio, a neve caía em grossos flocos. Sirius parecia indiferente à sensação térmica, e fitava as ruínas, imóvel. Regulus quase não acreditou ver o irmão naquele lugar sagrado.

— Sirius...

— Vê essas ruínas, Regulus?

— O que você quer dizer?

— Você ainda faz conjecturas do que elas possam ter sido?

— Aposto na sua ideia do cemitério.

— Hoje eu penso que foi algo mais suntuoso, um templo, talvez.

— De culto a algum deus?

— Talvez.

— É, até faz algum sentido.

— É assim que eu me sinto, Regulus, como um templo suntuoso, que viveu os seus dias de glória. Um templo cujos vitrais multicoloridos resplandeceram à luz do sol. Agora, o que resta é isso, ruínas. Não há mais nenhum vitral, nenhum sol, apenas neve. Também não há o que se cultuar. Não resta nada, sou apenas um campo infértil, improdutivo.

— Não diga isso, Sirius, que parece mau augúrio. Não é pra tanto também... Eu já te pedi perdão, não pedi?

— Não vai me restituir a honra, nem devolver o amor bonito que Remus e eu construímos.

— Você não pode amá-lo tanto...

— Você acha que não?

— Não a ponto de querer morrer.

— Você se lembra da historinha dos cisnes? É, o Cisne Negro venceu, e o Cisne Branco não pode mais suportar viver preso, precisa de liberdade. Precisa soltar suas próprias amarras.

— Para, Sirius! Esquece essa história idiota!

— É esse o poder das fábulas, elas são alegorias, a verdade está por trás. Sabe, Regulus, quando eu sumi nas férias, eu fui para o deserto.

— Para o deserto?

— É, para o deserto do Marrocos.

— Como você chegou lá, se não pode aparatar?

— Como um trouxa, mas isso não vem ao caso. O fato, Regulus, é que o deserto me chamou. Aquelas dunas imponentes, o vento forte, o silêncio. Foi como estar em paz.

— Você gostaria de morar no Oriente Médio, então?

— Não, Regulus, não basta. Eu gostaria de me fundir com a areia, com o vento ou com o céu azul, sem uma nuvem que o macule. E ganhar a minha liberdade.

— Nós podemos morar lá, eu não me oponho.

— Regulus, me prometa uma coisa.

— Qualquer coisa.

— Que você não vai sucumbir às vontades do nosso pai.

— Eu já te prometi isso.

— Mesmo que eu não esteja mais aqui pra te relembrar a promessa?

— Por que você está dizendo isso? Que conversa idiota!

— É só uma possibilidade. Estamos sujeitos a tudo, todos os dias. Prometa-me.

— Tudo bem, eu prometo. Mas pensei que você não se importasse mais comigo.

Sirius exibiu um sorriso cansado e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, estreitando os ombros.

— Aonde você vai?

— Vou entrar, está frio.

— Sirius...

— Sim?

— Tudo vai melhorar quando terminarmos a escola, você vai ver.

— Pode ser que você esteja certo.

— Sirius...

— Que é?

— Eu preciso... Eu preciso que você me abrace.

Sirius não o rejeitou dessa vez. Apertou forte, contra o peito, o irmãozinho que tinha medo de pesadelos. Por que Regulus tivera de crescer e se sujar? Os soluços, entretanto, eram os mesmos.

— Eu sinto tanta dor — Regulus balbuciou, a voz embargada — tanto medo, Sirius.

— Você ainda é uma criança, Regulus. O erro foi meu, meu o tempo inteiro.

— Erro?

— Eu profanei o amor puro que você sentia por mim.

— Nunca foi puro, Sirius.

— Eu prefiro pensar que sim, eu prefiro levar comigo a imagem inocente do meu irmãozinho cinco minutos mais jovem.

— Por que levar com você? Você vai embora de novo?

— Olhe pra mim, Regulus, isso. Você é tão bonito, pode ainda ser tão feliz...

Sem aviso prévio, Regulus selou os lábios do irmão, que não correspondeu, tampouco recusou.

— Eu preciso ir, Regulus, realmente preciso.

Regulus hesitou, de modo que Sirius teve de afastá-lo energicamente.

— Por que eu tenho a sensação de que minha alma vai com ele? — indagou a si mesmo, vendo o irmão se afastar.

-x-

Havia já algum tempo que Regulus não ia à biblioteca, porque simplesmente não se sentia impelido a estudar. Naquela noite, porém, fora por necessidade. Fora tomado por uma decisão que poderia mudar o rumo de tudo, assim ele esperava.

— Boa noite, Remus.

O rapaz não teve ânimo de erguer os olhos, mas sua boa educação o obrigou a responder, ainda que um cumprimento engolido.

— Posso me sentar?

— Claro, fique à vontade.

— Remus, nada me traria até você que não uma conversa séria.

— Eu me sinto pouco a vontade para conversar com você, Regulus, me desculpe.

— Deixe-me ao menos dizer até o fim.

— Sirius e eu fomos marionetes em suas mãos, Regulus.

— É exatamente isso que eu quero reparar.

— Vocês eram amantes!

— Ouça-me, Remus, eu imploro.

Remus meneou a cabeça, não podia recusar ouvir alguém que lhe implorava atenção. O seu bom coração simplesmente protestava.

— Tudo bem, diga o que quiser.

— Eu amo o Sirius desde que... Desde que possa me lembrar.

— É natural, vocês são irmãos. E irmãos gêmeos. Você confundiu tudo, Regulus.

— Eu não estou confuso quanto ao meu amor por Sirius. Não fosse ele tão verdadeiro, eu não estaria aqui, tampouco lhe pediria o que tenho a pedir.

— Peça.

— Você ama o Sirius?

— Sim.

— Pode dizer isso a ele?

— Como é, Regulus? Depois de tudo o que fez, você me pede para dizer ao Sirius que o amo?

— Meu irmão está definhando, Remus. Temo por ele. Sirius te ama. É a única chance de... De talvez restituir-lhe alguma felicidade. Por tudo o que é sagrado, Remus, faça isso por ele.

— Acho que não resolveria, Sirius parece resoluto.

— Mas tente, Remus, eu imploro.

— O seu amor deve ser mesmo muito forte, a ponto de abrir mão da própria felicidade...

— Você me entende agora? Eu fui egoísta, eu nunca deveria ter afastado vocês dois, porque Sirius estava realmente feliz. Mas eu achava que assim sofria, só que me enganei. A dor é desesperadora agora, Remus, os olhos tristes de Sirius me despedaçam. Mil vezes, prefiro mil vezes que ele esteja com você, se isso o faz feliz. Eu aprendi que posso suportar a minha própria dor, mas a dor de Sirius... A dor de Sirius me parece a dor de uma espada me trespassando, ou mil Cruciatus me atingindo ao mesmo tempo.

— É muito nobre da sua parte, Regulus, eu aceito.

— Empenhe-se. Convença-o a esquecer o que aconteceu, a começar de novo. Proponha morar com ele em um lugar distante quando terminarem Hogwarts, de modo que ele nunca mais tenha de me ver. E tudo será como um pesadelo que passou.

— Eu posso sugerir isso...

— Então sugira, por favor, Remus, sugira. Eu só quero ver o meu irmão sorrir de novo, é a minha única ambição.

— Eu prometo que vou fazer tudo o que puder.

Regulus sentiu o peito apertar enquanto voltava para o salão comunal. Fora sincero em seu pedido, mas não podia obrigar-se a não sofrer. Entrou no salão comunal e se deparou com alguns alunos, que se dispersavam. Encontrou Severus e Narcissa mais adiante, frente à lareira.

— E aí? — indagou, jogando-se a uma poltrona.

— Tudo bem, Reg?

— Vai ficar, Cissy, vai ficar.

— Falou com o Sirius? — Severus indagou, atiçando o fogo da lareira, que se extinguia.

— Falei pela manhã. E vocês, como estão? Já reuniram coragem para falar com o tio Cygnus?

— Não, admito.

— Qual é, Severus? Quer perder Narcissa também, da mesma forma que perdeu Lily?

— Cala a boca, cara!

— É verdade! Como você espera ser feliz se não tem coragem pra nada nesse mundo?

— Silêncio, Regulus! Severus vai falar com o meu pai na hora certa. Nós amamos você, mas não vamos suportar que você deposite a sua amargura nos nossos ombros. Se quiser uma ajuda, estaremos aqui, mas não para ser objeto da sua ira.

— Você está certa, prima. Vocês queiram me desculpar. Eu não tenho sido uma companhia boa pra ninguém.

— Para com isso, cara. Vamos, você precisa se distrair um pouco. Quer ver o feitiço novo que eu inventei? Pensei em usar contra o Potter.

— Querer eu quero, desde que você não faça a demonstração em mim.

Conversaram por algumas horas, e até riram um pouco. Regulus, porém, sentia o peito comprimir a cada segundo. O ar lhe parecia rarefeito, e ele massageava o pescoço e o peito repetidas vezes.

— Você está bem, Regulus?

— Não sei, estou sentindo um pouco de falta de ar. Que horas são?

— Duas e meia.

— Acho que eu vou me deitar.

— Não quer tomar um pouco de ar? Nós podemos fugir para a Torre de Astronomia, ou sei lá. Filch anda bem distraído ultimamente.

— Pode ser.

Quando iam se levantar, porém, houve uma agitação à porta do salão comunal. Um rapaz do sexto ano discutia calorosamente com alguém do lado de fora.

— Algum problema, Thor? — Regulus indagou, olhando por cima dos ombros enquanto esticava os braços para espreguiçar-se.

— Um grifinório estúpido querendo entrar no nosso salão comunal! Eu já disse que não, sangue-ruim, agora cai fora!

— Deixe-me falar com ele, droga, é importante!

— Espera, eu conheço essa voz!

Regulus se encaminhou para a entrada a passos largos, afastando o sextanista com um simples aceno de sua destra.

— James, tudo bem?

— Regulus, você precisa... Você precisa vir comigo.

O rosto assustado de James, as suas lágrimas... Regulus sentiu um terrível augúrio.

— Ir para onde? O que aconteceu?

— O Sirius...

— O que tem o Sirius? Onde ele está?

— Céus, eu não pude fazer nada! Ninguém pode, ninguém esperava...

— O que, Potter? Onde está o meu irmão?

— Ninguém pode fazer nada...

Narcissa irrompeu em lágrimas, e Regulus teve ganas de socá-la. Por que ela e James estavam chorando? Por que Severus apoiava a mão sobre o seu ombro?

— Onde está o Sirius? — indagou, já sentindo os olhos perderem o foco — Onde está o meu irmão, James?

— Calma, Regulus — começou Severus.

— Não, eu não estou calmo! É evidente que eu não estou calmo! E não adianta ficar aqui com você, é inútil!

Regulus correu no sentido do Salão Principal. Sentia que os pés flutuavam e a cabeça latejava de forma ameaçadora. Procurava não pensar, não queria ser tomado por aquela impressão estranha que o aviso de James e as lágrimas de Narcissa lhe causaram. Havia uma grande concentração de estudantes já no saguão de entrada. Regulus afastou-os sem delicadeza, fazendo a mente trabalhar depressa e buscar qualquer motivo banal para aquela multidão, que continuava no jardim. Um círculo, um círculo humano. Rapazes comentando em voz baixa, garotas chorando. Dumbledore gritava ordens em um tom que Regulus jamais ouvira. Ele sentiu que cada segundo equivalia a uma hora, que cada pessoa à sua frente era um obstáculo intransponível. E quando finalmente o círculo abriu — também a mando de Dumbledore — Regulus o viu. Deitado de costas, os lábios semicerrados, os olhos azul-acinzentados sem foco. Manchado por sangue. Seu sangue.

— Sirius...

Regulus perdeu a força que o sustinha, como se toda a gravidade o forçasse para baixo. Os joelhos bateram no chão com um baque surdo, e fez-se silêncio. Um silêncio fúnebre, quebrado pelo horrível grito que irrompeu da garganta de Regulus. Como se lâminas cortassem o ar frio. Apalpou o rosto sem vida do irmão, esperando que ele movesse um músculo, qualquer que fosse. Suas mãos tremiam, as lágrimas não vinham e o corpo vacilava. Pôs-se de pé, cambaleante, meneando a cabeça repetidas vezes. Deu três passos para longe do corpo de Sirius e tornou a cair, tremendo, convulsionando. Os olhos reviraram nas órbitas e ele vomitou, perdendo os sentidos em seguida.

-x-

Regulus piscou os olhos repetidas vezes, sentindo cada pálpebra pesar uma tonelada. Estava entorpecido, sua voz saía embargada.

— Sirius...

Sentiu uma mão sobre a sua testa e ergueu os olhos para ver o rosto amigo de Severus.

— Onde está o meu irmão?

— Você não se lembra de nada?

— Eu tive um pesadelo. O que eu estou fazendo na Ala Hospitalar? Por que eu me sinto como se tivesse entornado uma garrafa de hidromel?

— Você foi medicado com um sedativo, Reg.

— Por quê? Onde está o Sirius? Chama ele pra mim, Severus, eu não estou bem. Eu tive um pesadelo, quero abraçar o meu irmão.

— Eu não posso, Reg.

— Por que não? Narcissa?

— Nós estamos aqui, Reg, mas você precisa descansar.

— Narcissa, chama o Sirius pra mim. Por que Severus não quer fazê-lo?

— Meu primo, meu primo querido, acalme-se. O Sirius está... Ele está...

— Morto? É o que você quer dizer? Vocês estão loucos! Sirius não morreria antes de mim, nós nascemos juntos. Nós nunca poderíamos nos separar, vocês compreendem? Já estávamos unidos no útero de nossa mãe, quando éramos apenas células. Ele não deixaria esse mundo sem que me levasse pela mão. É loucura pensar no oposto!

— Regulus...

— Cala a boca, Severus! Eu vou me levantar daqui, eu vou procurar o meu irmão sozinho. Vocês estão todos loucos!

— Regulus, você não pode...

Sentiu uma vertigem ao tentar se erguer, e teria caído se Severus não o segurasse pelos braços. Madame Pomfrey correu para acudir.

— Eu estou bem! Vocês é que estão loucos! Vocês estão me drogando, isso sim! Eu quero ver o meu irmão, me deixem, me soltem! Eu não vou beber isso, vocês querem me drogar! EU NÃO VOU BEBER ISSO!

Com muito custo, Madame Pomfrey conseguiu fazer com que Regulus bebesse a poção, que o fez adormecer imediatamente.

— É melhor que ele durma por mais algumas horas — disse a curandeira, os lábios trêmulos de compaixão.

O céu estava escuro quando Regulus acordou. Sua cabeça doía fortemente e os pensamentos pareciam fragmentos desconexos de sonhos. Sentou-se lentamente e olhou à sua volta. Todos os outros leitos estavam vazios, o silêncio era insuportável. Sentiu-se incomodado com o forte odor de vômito que emanava de suas vestes e seu estômago se contorceu. Apenas teve tempo de se virar para o chão. Sentia-se fraco, cansado. O peito subia e descia furiosamente. Ele não podia acreditar, tinha de ser um pesadelo. Alguém precisava lhe mostrar que nada daquilo acontecera, mas ele se via sozinho. Desejou ter um amigo em sua presença, e foi como se o convocasse. Severus adentrou a Ala Hospitalar e se acercou de sua cama.

— Você precisa de um banho. Eu te levo até o banheiro dos monitores, onde tem uma banheira na qual você poderá relaxar.

— Escuta, Severus...

— Conversaremos lá. Vamos, deixe-me ajudá-lo.

A água quente lhe pareceu agradável, mas estava longe de ser um conforto. O coração continuava a bater descompassado, como se não houvesse mais distinção entre sístole e diástole.

— Onde está o Sirius?

— Regulus — respondeu o outro, escolhendo as palavras enquanto se entregava à tarefa de desembaraçar os cabelos do amigo — você precisa aceitar, meu caro. Você precisa de toda a força do mundo agora.

— Ele não pode estar morto, Severus, simplesmente não pode. Por quê? Por que ele, Severus?

— Acho que ele preferiu assim, Regulus. Talvez a sua dor tenha sido atenuada.

— Sirius não pode ter se suicidado. Ele era a pessoa mais forte do mundo!

— São essas que guardam as maiores fraquezas.

Regulus parecia impressionantemente frio, apático. Sua mente se mostrava desfocada demais para que ele pudesse assimilar os fatos. Não podia sequer chorar.

— Como foi? — perguntou de repente.

— É melhor deixarmos pra depois...

— Não, me diga agora. Como foi?

— Ele... Bom... Foi do terceiro andar, segundo disseram. Ele pulou de costas.

— Ele abriu as asas e se entregou ao vento. O Cisne Branco...

— O que?

— O Cisne Branco.

— Talvez você precise descansar um pouco mais...

— Sou o Cisne Negro. Ele disse que eu era o Cisne Negro, disse ainda na tarde de hoje. Ou seria na tarde de ontem? Que dia é hoje, Severus?

— Segunda.

— Onde está o meu irmão?

— Regulus...

— Para onde o levaram?

— Para a sua casa. Estão preparando o... O...

— Não! Ele odiava aquela casa! Minha mãe veio buscá-lo?

— Sim. Ela passou na Ala Hospitalar pra te ver, mas você estava dormindo. Dumbledore vai te levar pra casa pela manhã.

— Lupin...

— O que tem Lupin?

— Lupin... Desgraçado! Eu pedi, eu pedi a ele! Saia, Severus, não obstrua o meu caminho.

— Regulus, aonde você vai, por Deus? Volte para o seu banho.

Regulus vestiu apressadamente os pijamas limpos e enrolou-se no robe negro. Deixou o banheiro e ganhou o corredor, que girava à sua vista. Correu desengonçado como um bêbado, tropeçando e caindo, e chegou ao sétimo andar sentindo que respirava fogo. Grifinórios entravam e saíam do salão comunal, e Regulus empurrou vários deles para se esgueirar pela passagem. Remus estava encolhido em uma poltrona próxima à lareira, pálido como a morte.

— Eu confiei em você, cretino!

Tremeu ao vislumbrar um Regulus cego de ira, de modo que se obrigou a encolher um pouco mais.

— O que foi que nós conversamos? — indagou, puxando o rapaz pela gola do suéter — O que foi que eu te pedi, biltre?

— Eu disse, Regulus! — respondeu o outro, engasgando-se com o choro — Eu disse tudo, contei que o amava, pedi que começássemos uma nova vida, enfim... Ele disse que não podia, que estava ferido demais, sujo demais. Que possuía máculas indeléveis. Ele disse que não poderia viver com a lembrança de que se deitara várias vezes com o próprio irmão, e... E disse que não podia aceitar o fato irrevogável de amar alguém vil e traidor como eu.

— A culpa foi sua o tempo todo, maldito! Se você não tivesse aparecido em nossas vidas, se você tivesse morrido no útero da vadia trouxa que é a sua mãe... Não! Nada disso teria acontecido. Você não tem um irmão, Lupin, não pode imaginar o que seja essa dor que eu estou sentindo. Mas, a partir de agora, eu assumo como missão de vida dizimar a sua família nojenta. Eu não estou brincando. VOCÊ ESTÁ ME ENTENDENDO?

— Chega, Regulus, vamos.

— ME SOLTA! Me solta, Severus, não preciso de ajuda, vou sozinho. Esteja avisado, lobisomem maldito, não acaba assim.

No percurso de volta, Regulus parecia imensamente mais perturbado do que no que fizera para chegar até ali. O corredor agora lhe parecia um túnel escuro, cujas velas tremeluziam ameaçadoramente, formando vultos. Vozes indistintas lhe dançavam nos ouvidos, entre elas se destacava a de Sirius. Caiu duas vezes e foi auxiliado por Severus.

— É melhor você voltar para a Ala Hospitalar.

— Não! Pelo amor de Deus, não! Me leve para o dormitório, que não consigo encontrar o caminho.

-x-

Havia ainda algum resquício do sedativo, que fez Regulus adormecer naquela madrugada. Pela manhã, quando acordou, não estava mais tonto nem tinha a fala alterada. Em lugar disso havia uma cratera em seu peito e um travo em sua garganta, que não o deixava chorar. Precisava daquelas lágrimas, porque a dor lhe queimava como brasas. Estava, porém, entorpecido e apático.

Regulus não ofereceu resistência quando Dumbledore foi lhe buscar. Recusou o café da manhã e partiu calado, como se o mínimo esforço empregado para falar pudesse lhe destituir da força misteriosa que o mantinha em pé. A viagem não foi longa, mas ao colocar os pés em casa, Regulus sentiu que poderia ter dado uma volta ao mundo naquela manhã. Partiu para o seu quarto, recusando-se a falar com os pais ou mesmo com o elfo Kreacher. Todavia, não permaneceu lá por muito tempo. Uma força incompreensível o arrastava para o quarto ao lado.

Havia alguns meses que Regulus estivera pela última vez no quarto de Sirius. Ele se lembrava bem: Fora na vez em que o irmão visitara o Marrocos sem aviso prévio. Naquela ocasião, a angústia de Regulus era por uma dúvida, a de não saber por onde andava o irmão. Desta feita, porém, ele estava logo ali, em algum lugar daquela mansão. Não, não era ele. Era um corpo sem vida. Onde estaria Sirius verdadeiramente? Onde estaria a sua alma? Ardendo no inferno ou vagando pelo deserto, que ele mencionara pouco antes de morrer?

— Onde você está, irmão?

Regulus obteve o silêncio como resposta. Por todo o ambiente era possível encontrar o irmão, nas cortinas, nos lençóis da cama, no vermelho-dourado tão predominante. Mas, sobretudo, no retrato sobre o criado-mudo. Então nunca mais ficariam daquela forma, abraçados, unidos? Regulus decididamente não ouviria mais a voz de Sirius, nem a sua risada? Nunca mais, nunca mais, nunca mais. A sentença ecoava em sua mente. Nunca mais. O choro veio como um grande impulso, irrompendo dos olhos secos, transbordando-os. Regulus emitiu um grito abafado. Quanto mais suportaria? Era necessário gritar, até que toda a dor se extinguisse com a voz, mas ele não podia. Não se animava, não sentia forças. Sirius no retrato, sorrindo. Como podia, por Deus, estar morto? Regulus, durante toda a sua vida, jurara que não viveria jamais sem o irmão. No entanto, era essa a sua realidade agora.

— Eu não tenho a sua coragem, Sirius, eu jamais... Eu jamais poderia...

Não terminou de dizer que era covarde a ponto de não poder mesmo atentar contra uma vida que lhe era inútil. Que faria, então? Viveria cada dia esperando que não chegasse ao final? Não, seria insuportável! O retrato de Sirius, a sua presença em cada canto da mansão, a sua voz que ecoava entre as opressoras paredes de pedra. O desespero, o desespero!

— Regulus, está na hora...

Como queria fazer-se surdo às palavras de sua mãe! Ignorá-las, fugir. Mas não podia faltar ao funeral de seu irmão gêmeo. Era a última vez, afinal, que o veria e que...

— Eu já estou indo.

Como Sirius parecia suave entre as flores! Era como se estivesse dormindo. Os olhos cerrados exibiam cortinas de cílios enormes, e os lábios arroxeados pareciam arqueados em um sorriso leve. Ah, a face de porcelana, e os cabelos longos e muito negros que a orneavam! As mãos se cruzavam delicadamente sobre o peito, e na destra brilhava o rico anel de ônix.

Regulus sentiu-se fraquejar diante da beleza tétrica do irmão. Foi imediatamente atraído para o meio da sala, para junto do caixão. Sirius, seu alegre Sirius, agora tão imóvel! Tocou-lhe o rosto, estava tão frio! Beijou-lhe a fronte e deixou que as suas próprias lágrimas corressem por aquele rosto sem vida, mas tão amado!

— Por Deus, Sirius, não me deixe.

O choro tornou-se convulso, a ponto de Regulus perder momentaneamente o ar. Nesse momento, notou que tudo se lhe escurecia, e sentiu-se ser sustentado por alguém, que o levou até uma cadeira distante do caixão.

— Deixem-me — balbuciou, esfregando a fronte molhada de suor.

— Pegue um copo d'água para ele.

Regulus reconheceu a voz de seu amigo, e lhe perguntou o que estava fazendo ali, já que não gostava de Sirius.

— Eu vim pra ficar com você — Severus respondeu — eu sei que você precisa do máximo de apoio que eu puder oferecer.

— E o que ele está fazendo aqui? — indagou ao ver Remus se aproximar trazendo um cálice de água.

— Não crie caso agora, Regulus.

— Eu nem mesmo teria motivo para tal. Sirius o amava, é justo que ele esteja aqui.

— Eu sinto muito, Regulus — Remus ofereceu o cálice a Regulus, que não hesitou em aceitá-lo.

— É claro que sente. É uma culpa que vamos carregar, não? Eu e você?

Remus não discutiu, mas abaixou a cabeça e se retirou para junto de James e Pettigrew.

— Covarde.

Regulus, no instante em que o caixão foi fechado, sentiu que a alma lhe escapava do corpo momentaneamente. Não teve ânimo para gritar e se atirar para dentro da cova, como era de seu desejo. Apenas contemplou a descida do caixão, sentindo o coração comprimir a cada segundo.

E, então, tudo estava acabado. Todas as famílias partiram do cemitério, todos os amigos, mas Regulus ficou. Nevava. O nome de Sirius já estava quase encoberto pela neve, mas tudo o que Regulus podia fazer era fitar aquela bonita sepultura, o anjo de alabastro, o mármore branco e frio. Sirius encerrado sob aquelas pedras. O corpo que Regulus amava, os braços que o enlaçavam em dias frios como aquele. Nunca mais vê-lo, nem sentir o calor do corpo que já tinha a gelidez da morte. Sirius, Sirius sepultado sob aquele monumento de mármore! Será que ninguém notara que igualmente fora o coração de Regulus? A dor era tamanha que o sufocava, e ele tremia.


	15. Inferno

**14. Inferno**

Todos os adolescentes sonham com a maioridade. Aos doze ou treze anos, Sirius e Regulus começaram a planejar a festa do aniversário de dezessete. Música, amigos, Whisky de Fogo. O gosto da maioridade, de poder aparatar e usar feitiços fora da escola. O gosto de fechar uma etapa da vida e abrir outra.

Doze de dezembro de mil novecentos e setenta e sete. Regulus se esquivou do café da manhã e das aulas, com o único intuito de fitar o fogo da lareira. Sentia em si a apatia de ser um corpo sem alma, um corpo que crescia e envelhecia vazio.

Regulus encontrou algum conforto em seu quarto na mansão Black. Não era exatamente bom estar ali, mas era melhor do que estar em Hogwarts, onde não podia mais viver em sociedade ou estudar. Passou as férias de Natal trancado no aposento, e no dia do regresso, ele não retornou. Teve febre durante a noite, e quando a mãe foi chamá-lo pela manhã, ele se abraçou a ela como uma criança e implorou que lhe permitisse permanecer em casa.

— Eu não posso voltar, mãe, eu não quero. Não tenho forças.

— Está bem, meu pequeno, está bem. Eu vou falar com o seu pai, ele há de entender.

— Eu não posso continuar sem o Sirius, mãe.

Walburga sentiu ímpeto de recuar diante daquele que não era mais sequer a sombra de seu filho. Tinha os olhos injetados de sono e lágrimas, os lábios frementes. Pálido, magro, doentio. As mãos pareciam duas garras muito magras e brancas, onde as veias saltadas como raízes azuis ameaçavam estourar. As mãos desesperadas do filho, que se agarravam ao seu chambre como ao manto sagrado de um deus ao qual ele pedia compreensão e benevolência.

— Tudo bem, Regulus, você pode ficar. Vamos, agora durma.

— Eu não quero, eu tenho pesadelos. Eu tenho pesadelos, mãe. Eu preciso do... Eu preciso do Sirius para me abraçar, e... Como ele fazia antes, e...

Outra vez a torrente impetuosa de lágrimas. Regulus já sentia o peito fraco por chorar tão continuamente. A dor que deveria aliviar, intensificava-se.

-x-

Já caíra a noite quando Regulus foi chamado ao gabinete de pai. O Sr. Orion não parecia afetado pela morte do filho, ou ao menos não demonstrava.

— Não vou contrariar a sua decisão — disse finalmente após fitar, por longos segundos, o filho que lhe parecia um rascunho do que fora um dia — se não quer voltar a Hogwarts, não volta.

— Fico grato, meu pai — respondeu com um fio de voz.

— Porém, Regulus, você não ficará para sempre trancado em seu quarto lamentando o seu irmão. Eu lhe darei o período necessário ao luto, e depois você trabalhará ao lado do Lord das Trevas.

— Do Lord das Trevas?

— Sim.

— Está bem, eu irei.

— É um trabalho sério, Regulus. Todo o bom crédito que a família Black tem com o Lord está nas mãos de Bellatrix, e agora nas suas. Ela tem sido absolutamente satisfatória, e eu espero o mesmo de você.

— Eu serei.

— Somos uma família tradicional, e quando o Lord conseguir exterminar de nosso mundo toda a miscigenação, nós seremos recompensados.

— Sim.

— Estamos conversados, então. Dentro de uma semana Bellatrix virá te buscar.

— Sim, meu pai. Estarei pronto.

— Ótimo. Você tem permissão para se retirar.

— Fico grato.

Retirou-se, é claro, para o seu refúgio. O frio hibernal era quase insuportável, mas Regulus fez questão de abrir a janela para olhar as esparsas estrelas que eram pontinhos mínimos de luz naquele céu nublado. Não podia localizar a estrela de Sirius, mas sabia que ela estava ali, em algum lugar. Pensou, então, em algo que lhe disseram certa vez, sobre as pessoas se tornarem estrelas depois da morte. Era uma ideia infantil e absurda, mas lhe confortou um pouco pensar que Sirius podia estar ali, em algum lugar, fitando-o. Pediu desculpas, involuntariamente, por não ter acatado o seu último desejo. Sirius lhe pedira para não se juntar aos Comensais da Morte, e Regulus lhe prometera. Um assomo de fúria o acometeu em seguida. Não prometera ele, Sirius, que jamais deixaria o irmão? E tirara a própria vida, tão propositalmente! Era também um perjuro.

— Também estou caminhando de encontro à minha morte — ou eu deveria dizer à minha salvação? — e você não pode me culpar por essa atitude, Sirius.

-x-

Regulus não hesitou em seguir Bellatrix, tampouco em receber a Marca Negra. Tudo lhe era indiferente. Recebeu, ainda, a chave de seu novo quarto, um cubículo escuro e úmido nos porões da casa em que Voldemort estava instalado. Regulus pensou que aquilo não era maneira de se tratar um Black, mas não reclamou. O quarto era frio e cheirava a mofo, porém, tudo o que lhe incomodava era o fato de não poder ver as estrelas. Mas não fez queixas nem mesmo a si. Estreitou-se ao cobertor fino e procurou esquecer o frio e a dor latente no braço esquerdo.

— Deus, me ajude a suportar.

Jamais pedira com tanta fé ao deus cristão, em quem não costumava acreditar. Dessa vez, porém, sentia-se absolutamente sozinho, e era quase um alívio pensar na presença divina, que poderia estar em todos os lugares, até num cubículo imundo como aquele. Começou a orar desesperadamente, tropeçando nas palavras sem nexo. Tremia, chorava, tinha a voz vacilante. Suas preces, porém, não se arrefeciam. Agora tinha certeza de que havia uma presença ali, uma presença que se apiedava de seu sofrimento, ou mesmo zombava dele por ser superior. Regulus não podia vê-lo, mas sabia que aquele deus cristão estava sorrindo. De benevolência ou sarcasmo?

— Por que me levas o irmão e me deixas?

Deus continuava a sorrir silenciosamente. Regulus arquejava, pouco lhe parecia faltar para uma convulsão. A febre ia alta, os olhos começavam a perder o foco.

— Se eu morrer, me acolha.

Deus sorria...

-x-

Regulus foi levado para o primeiro treino ainda muito febril. Seu corpo mal se podia suster em pé, mas Lucius, que o treinava, não arrefecia no uso de feitiços perversos. Na primeira Cruciatus, Regulus caiu inerte como um peso morto.

— Não pensei que fosse tão frágil, pequeno Black.

— Eu estou doente.

— Oh, mas é mesmo uma mocinha muito delicada. Fico feliz que o Lord tenha me dado a tarefa de treinar você, Regulus. Poderia ser pior, poderia ser Bellatrix. Vamos, levante-se.

— Eu não consigo.

— Estou aqui para auxiliá-lo.

Foi erguido quase delicadamente, mas teve de se firmar no tronco de uma árvore velha do jardim onde treinavam.

— Regulus, por que eu tenho a impressão de que você tem algo a ver com o fato de Narcissa ter desistido de mim?

— Como?

— Você é amigo daquele Snape, não? Disseram até coisas bem perversas sobre vocês...

— Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

— Não se faça de tonto, Narcissa me disse que você os ajudou. É claro que eu lhe arranquei a confissão a muito custo, mas Narcissa é tão tolinha, tão tolinha...

— Não tenho culpa se você não pode fazê-la feliz.

— É verdade, você não tem. Mas não se preocupe, pequeno Black, não guardo ressentimentos. Você tem um amigo aqui, sim? Vamos treinar.

Mas as atitudes de Malfoy eram absolutamente contrárias. Castigou Regulus o quanto pode, com feitiços que ele não sabia revidar. Depois o carregou até o minúsculo quarto, colocou-o sobre a cama e beijou a sua face.

— Judas — Regulus murmurou.

— Você está muito machucado, meu caro! Precisa começar a reagir. Vamos, eu passo unguento no seu corpo. Em todo ele.

— Não é necessário. Apenas me deixe.

— Então vou lhe buscar um leite com canela e pão.

— Não precisa.

— É você quem manda. Nos vemos amanhã, então.

É claro que Regulus se arrependeu por ter recusado a comida, uma vez que seu estômago protestava. O suco gástrico parecia corroê-lo por não encontrar alimento. Febril, machucado, faminto. Que degradação! Pensava que há não muito tempo estivera sobre sua confortável cama na mansão Black, dormindo recostado ao peito de Sirius. Agora já lhe parecia outra vida, uma que findara junto à do irmão. Agora ele vagava pelo inferno, porém, estava vivo.

Lucius não diminuiu a intensidade dos treinos, mas Regulus começou, aos poucos, a resistir. Já não caía com a primeira Cruciatus e conseguia revidar. Seu corpo se ia tornando forte, mas a alma enfraquecia. Sentia uma espécie de ódio, do qual nada escapava. Odiava a família, por tê-lo conduzido àquele inferno. Odiava, odiava Voldemort com toda a força de sua alma, embora outrora o tivesse admirado. Odiava Lucius, que o torturava, e Severus que o esquecera. Odiava Sirius, que permitira aquela degradação ao atentar contra a própria vida.

Após dois meses de árduo treino, Regulus partiu para a sua primeira missão. Tratava-se de dizimar uma família de trouxas que tentavam manipular a magia, lendo livros e se arriscando a fazer poções. É certo que deveriam ter um pouco de sangue bruxo, segundo Voldemort, porque algumas poções e até mesmo alguns feitiços funcionavam. Era um ultraje à magia, de modo que Regulus, Lucius e outros dois Comensais foram enviados ao local: Uma pequena propriedade rural localizada na Cornualha.

Não era uma família pobre, pelo contrário. Viviam confortavelmente. Regulus invejou o conforto do quarto e da lareira que estivera vigiando. Os outros Comensais, mais experientes, ficaram de observar os passos dos adultos que executavam a suposta magia. Regulus ficara com o quarto das crianças, e odiara essa tarefa fastidiosa, que se tornou interessante, porém, após duas horas de vigília. Um garoto de aproximadamente oito ou nove anos adentrou o aposento e pôs-se a mexer em uma caixa de brinquedos trouxas. Regulus ficou a contemplá-lo, invejando-o. Sentiu ímpetos de adormecer, quando, porém, a porta do quarto abriu outra vez e Regulus viu irromper por ela o mesmo garoto. Pensou que estivesse enlouquecendo, porque o primeiro continuava entre os brinquedos. Duas cópias do mesmo exemplar. Quando enfim deu por si, sentiu uma dor queimar o peito em brasas. De fato, eram dois garotos. Eram gêmeos. Levavam roupas exatamente iguais, também idênticos eram os cabelos. Falavam ao mesmo tempo, atrapalhavam-se e riam, enquanto montavam um autorama. Havia amor, muito amor quando os olhos se cruzavam. O amor inexplicável que apenas um gêmeo sente pelo outro. As lágrimas de Regulus vieram frias, cortantes. Lembrava-se de olhar para Sirius daquela maneira, e de receber o seu olhar em troca. Já haviam tido aquela idade, já haviam sido inocentes e felizes daquela forma. Mas foi questão de poucos anos para que o amor fraternal se tornasse malícia. Seria assim com aquelas duas crianças? Quem seria o Cisne Nego? Regulus pensou que podia reconhecê-lo no garoto que chegou depois. Ou estaria variando? Ficou a contemplar os meninos durante horas. Então a energia daquelas crianças foi diminuindo, e o primeiro se deitou sobre o tapete e se entregou ao sono pueril da infância. Vendo que o irmão adormecia, o outro se colocou ao seu lado e o enlaçou com o braço direito. Dormiram daquela forma, unidos, como Regulus se lembrava de dormir com Sirius em um passado já tão remoto. Seu coração doía agudamente. Ficou a olhá-los, e, pela primeira vez desde a morte do irmão, sentiu paz. Passou tanto tempo a assistir as crianças, que antes de cair a noite já podia diferenciá-los. O que ele julgava ser o "Cisne Negro", tinha um sinal no rosto, uma cicatriz avermelhada na bochecha. Seus cabelos também eram sutilmente mais enrolados que os do irmão, e ele talvez fosse um pouco menor.

— Acabou a vigília, pequeno Black — disse a voz arrastada de Lucius às suas costas — vamos sair daqui antes que você queira adotar as crianças trouxas.

— E o que deu? Eles realmente praticam magia?

— É claro. Você achou que o Lord estaria equivocado? Só nos demos ao trabalho de vigiá-los porque queríamos conhecer o terreno antes de explorá-lo, não? Vamos.

— E o que nós vamos fazer agora?

— Matá-los, é claro.

— Todos eles?

— Todos eles, Regulus, até as suas crianças. São bonitinhos, não? Uma pena que tenham de pagar pelos erros dos pais.

Regulus meneou a cabeça e pôs-se a seguir os passos apressados de Lucius. Juntaram-se aos outros dois Comensais e adentraram a casa pela porta dos fundos. Ao aproximar-se da sala, era possível ouvir risadas, vozes que se sobrepunham e o som da televisão.

— Eu vou à frente — afirmou Lucius — e vocês, logo em seguida.

A varinha tremia na mão direita de Regulus. Não era medo ou pena, era somente ansiedade misturada com horror. Ouviu novamente a voz arrastada de Lucius.

— Saudações, família! — ele exclamou muito descontraído — Não estamos atrapalhando um momento íntimo, espero.

Eram quatro trouxas: Um homem e uma mulher já de meia idade, um rapaz que deveria ter a idade de Regulus e uma moça um pouco mais jovem. Ficaram todos estarrecidos.

— Estão surpresos? Não era exatamente isso que estiveram tentando fazer, atrair a atenção de nós, bruxos?

— Os meus pais eram bruxos, senhor — respondeu o homem, cuja voz tremia veementemente — os de minha esposa também.

— Oh, então se trata de um casal de abortos! Mas abortos podem executar feitiços?

— A-alguns, senhor.

— É claro, alguns feitiços. E quanto aos mais jovens?

— São iguais a nós. Apenas os pequenos...

A mulher censurou o esposo com um olhar muito rápido, que não passou despercebido pelos olhos sagazes de Lucius.

— Então as crianças são bruxas, é isso?

— Ainda não temos certeza, eles não atingiram a idade de ingressar em Hogwarts.

— Ah, sangues-ruins em Hogwarts, é claro! Vocês detêm até um conhecimento razoável, não? Já ouviram falar no Lord das Trevas, suponho.

A menina estremeceu e se abraçou ao suposto irmão.

— É claro que o conhecem. Estamos aqui em nome dele. E vocês deveriam sentir alguma lisonja, afinal, fizeram com que quatro bons Comensais da Morte se deslocassem do conforto do lar para vir servi-los. Do que gostariam? Um pouco de magia, talvez?

— Não fizemos por mal, senhor — a voz do homem tornava-se praticamente incompreensível — só tivemos curiosidade, apenas isso.

— Oh, curiosidade! A pequena ali parece ser inteligente, não? Diga-me, querida, aonde a curiosidade levou nossos antepassados na Idade Média? Centenas de feiticeiros queimados, não? Um horror, é claro.

— Não fizemos por mal...

— Mas quem disse o contrário? Não estamos aqui para castigá-los, mas ao contrário! Viemos oferecer-lhes um pouco de magia. Magia de verdade.

Aconteceu em apenas alguns segundos. Lucius ergueu lentamente a varinha e a maldição da morte foi murmurada por seus lábios finos. A garota caiu inerte sobre o chão.

— Esta se chama Avada Kedavra — ele disse tranquilo, indiferente aos gritos de desespero da família, que se fechava em volta do cadáver — e é fatal, como podem ver. Deixa o seu oponente... Ei, trouxas, prestem atenção!

É claro que as suas palavras não eram ouvidas. A filha morta, a mãe que começava a perder os sentidos. O pai desesperado, clamando o deus cristão. Lucius sorria friamente.

— Regulus, vá cuidar das crianças.

— Cuidar?

— Sim, cuidar. Garanta que breve elas se encontrem com a irmã no céu. É uma ordem, Regulus.

Retirou-se da sala de bom grado. A morte sem motivo, o desespero dos entes queridos e a frieza de Lucius fizeram Regulus perceber que ainda havia uma alma dentro de si. Estava horrorizado, tremia. Desejava aparatar, mas sabia que seria castigado caso o fizesse. Tinha de seguir em frente. Abriu a porta do quarto dos meninos e os encontrou encolhidos e abraçados a um canto do armário.

— Por que Lana gritou? — indagou o que parecia ser maior — O que está acontecendo lá na sala?

Regulus não pode responder. Sentia agora o coração disparar, a varinha tremia em sua mão. Não podia atentar contra a vida daqueles inocentes, era impossível.

— Fujam daqui vocês dois. Agora!

Os meninos não se mexeram. O menor, de cicatriz no rosto, agarrava-se ao irmão com toda a sua força, confiando-lhe todo o seu medo e a sua curta vida. Regulus se viu prontamente refletido naquela criança.

— Vocês me ouviram, fujam!

— E os nossos pais? — tornou o garoto.

— E os nossos irmãos? — indagou o outro, que tinha a voz ligeiramente mais baixa.

— Não há tempo. Vocês bastarão um ao outro, acreditem. Mas agora precisam...

Tarde demais. A porta foi aberta uma segunda vez e por ela irrompeu um dos dois Comensais que Regulus não conhecia. Não teve sequer tempo de assimilar a chegada do estranho, e um dos meninos tombou ao chão. O grito cortante do outro preencheu o silêncio, e Regulus foi tomado por pavor.

— _Avada Kedavra!_

O Comensal caiu pesadamente. Era a primeira morte que Regulus executava por suas próprias mãos, mas não se importou com o preço que pagaria por ela. Apenas sentia o seu coração sangrar ao ver o desespero do menino que, em vão, tentava despertar o irmão gêmeo.

— Mike, fala comigo! Fala comigo, pelo amor de Deus!

Regulus se aproximou e reconheceu que o garoto já não tinha em si qualquer rastro de vida.

— Ele está morto, senhor?

— Está.

Dessa vez, porém, o garoto não se desesperou. Fechou com cuidado os olhos vidrados do irmão e ergueu o rosto, onde Regulus reconheceu a cicatriz, que de perto parecia mais funda.

— O senhor vê essa cicatriz em meu rosto?

— Sim.

— Sabe como eu a consegui?

— Como?

— Defendendo o Mike de um garoto que tentava atacá-lo com um canivete. Sabe por que eu fiz isso, senhor? Porque eu não posso viver sem o meu irmão.

Regulus sentiu as lágrimas pesarem em seus olhos cansados e doloridos como verdadeiros pedaços de cascalho.

— O senhor me entende?

— Perfeitamente.

— Eu vi que o senhor usou esse instrumento para matar aquele homem. Pode fazer o mesmo por mim?

— Não! Não, eu não posso.

— Eu imploro, senhor. Eu preciso encontrar o Mike, eu preciso segurar a mão dele. E se eu não for depressa, ele vai à frente, e, então, vamos nos perder para sempre.

— Eu não posso matar você.

— Me condenará se me obrigar a viver sem o meu irmão. Pelo amor de Deus, acabe com isso. Depressa!

A cabeça de Regulus girava com o remorso já antecipado. Sabia, porém, que aquela criança estava certa. Gostaria de ter tido aquela chance no momento em que viu Sirius morto aos seus pés. Por isso, as palavras saíram uma segunda vez de sua boca, mas desta feita mais suaves. Como uma oração de extrema unção.

— Vão em paz.

Era como se estivessem dormindo, da mesma forma que Regulus os vira um pouco mais cedo. Seus rostos eram plácidos e até felizes. Certamente já estavam juntos em algum lugar mais bonito, sem ódio, sordidez e morte. A alma de Regulus, entretanto, gritava de desespero. Tirara duas vidas, sendo uma delas a de um inocente. Precisava de silêncio e descanso. Precisava que alguém fizesse por ele o que ele havia feito por aquela criança.

De repente, não estava mais sozinho com os corpos.

— Ah, temos um bom trabalho aqui, pequeno Black.

— Já podemos ir embora?

— Quase. Você matou um dos nossos, ou estou enganado?

— Matei.

— Trágico. O outro foi morto pelas mãos do trouxa. Imagine, Regulus, um Comensal morto pelas mãos de um trouxa! Mereceu morrer, é claro.

— E os outros trouxas?

— Seus corpos jazem lá na sala. As almas, porém, devem caminhar agora para os braços do Senhor.

— Então vamos embora.

— Não, ainda não. Quero admirar o seu bom trabalho.

— Chega, Lucius!

— Não, pequeno Black, eu dito as regras por aqui. E estou precisando me aliviar de toda essa tensão. Quem sabe você possa me servir, embora não seja o meu tipo ideal...

— Que loucura é essa, Malfoy?

— Não questione, pequeno Black. Dispa-se, não tenho tempo a perder.

— Não, me deixe em paz!

— Quer que o Lord saiba que você matou um Comensal por causa de uma criancinha trouxa? Não, eu acho que não. De todo modo, você não tem mesmo escolha.

Empurrou Regulus para uma das duas camas, onde ele caiu de bruços. Despojou-o das vestes inferiores e, em seguida, fez o mesmo consigo. Deitou-se sobre Regulus, imobilizando-o.

— Sabe, pequeno Black, quantos homens e mulheres matariam e morreriam para estar no seu lugar?

Regulus não respondeu. Suportou calado toda a dor e a humilhação. Não criou mais resistência, desejou apenas que Lucius se saciasse o quanto antes. Seus olhos desfocados miraram os garotos mortos, depois se ergueram para o crucifixo sobre a cama.

— Deus, tende piedade — murmurou antes de perder os sentidos.

O Cristo do crucifixo parecia sorrir.


	16. Réplica

**15 - Réplica**

Após aquele, Regulus enfrentou outros terrores, mas nenhum que lhe deixasse tão abalado. Tirar vidas sempre lhe seria difícil, mas já podia fazer esse trabalho sem se dilacerar. Talvez porque já estivesse quebrado em tantos pedaços pequenos, que já não se podiam se subdividir.

Quando a morte de Sirius fez um ano, Regulus pediu a Voldemort que o deixasse levar algumas flores ao túmulo do irmão. O Lord não apenas consentiu isso, como permitiu ainda que Regulus passasse uma semana em casa. A condição era simples: Que lhe oferecesse o elfo doméstico para um serviço importante e honroso. Regulus não hesitou.

O túmulo de Sirius continuava tão alvo quanto antes. Já havia outras flores quando Regulus chegou, e ele supôs que fossem dos amigos. Afastou-as junto com a neve e se apoiou sobre o monumento.

— Já suportei tanto tempo, Sirius, e tanta coisa... Fico pensando em quanto me falta para encontrá-lo, e torço para que seja pouco. A vida se tornou um fardo, Sirius. O Lord faz coisas horríveis, me obriga a fazê-las. Se ele ao menos pudesse... Se ele ao menos pudesse morrer! Então eu estaria livre para morrer em paz, em algum lugar bonito. No deserto, talvez.

Era um monólogo inútil.

-x-

Após deixar os pertences no quarto, Regulus partiu em busca do elfo, que não tardou a encontrar.

— Como vai, Kreacher?

— Meu senhor Regulus! — o elfo exclamou, seus olhos enormes imediatamente enchendo-se de lágrimas — O senhor voltou! O senhor voltou para casa!

— Por pouco tempo, infelizmente.

— O senhor está muito pálido, muito magro. Parece doente. E... E também Kreacher vê algumas cicatrizes bem feias. Ah, o que fizeram ao senhor?

— Eu estou bem, apenas um pouco cansado. Escuta, tenho uma tarefa para você.

— Uma tarefa para Kreacher?

— É, uma tarefa honrosa. Trabalhar para o Lord das Trevas. Ele me pediu um elfo doméstico, Kreacher. É importante que você vá.

— Se o senhor manda, Kreacher vai. Quando?

— Dentro de três dias.

— E o senhor fica em casa até quando?

— Fico por uma semana. Provavelmente estarei aqui quando você chegar. Agora me sirva um leite ou um chá bem forte. Penso que vou desmaiar.

Regulus dormiu naquela noite sob o conforto de seus cobertores. Sentia-se novamente criança. Queria chorar, gritar até que alguém fosse socorrê-lo, mas não o fez. Queria apenas ficar exatamente ali, onde era tépido e não havia o cheiro de sangue e de morte. Gostaria de ficar ali para sempre, mas não podia. Ninguém ingressa no exército de Voldemort e sai quando bem entender, Regulus sabia disso. Era um prisioneiro, e somente a morte poderia libertá-lo. Como ao Cisne Branco. Mas ele, Regulus, não possuía a coragem de Sirius, e mesmo em situação tão extrema não era capaz de tirar a própria vida.

— Se ele ao menos pudesse ser derrotado...

Adormeceu sem se desapegar dessa ideia quase confortável.

-x-

Foi com uma surpresa agradável que Regulus constatou que seus dedos ainda deslizavam suavemente pelo piano. Tinha as mãos tão machucadas e a alma tão cheia de ódio, que não se imaginava mais capaz de executar uma bela canção. Entretanto, Claire de Lune saiu perfeita. Era como se Regulus fosse motivado por uma força maior, que o impelia a tocar o piano e sentir esperança. Mas a música lhe tocava fundo no peito, comprimia-lhe o coração. Era como se Sirius estivesse ao seu lado e pudesse ouvi-lo, ou, em última instância, guiar os seus dedos pelas teclas. Foi um momento de paz, em que o sofrimento lhe ficou quase imperceptível. Quis esquecer que teria de voltar ao Lord das Trevas, que teria de dormir naquele aposento frio e passar fome. Que teria de matar. Era como se Sirius estivesse ao seu lado, colocasse um cobertor sobre as suas costas e lhe dissesse, em um sussurro, que tivesse esperança. Terminada a canção, deixou que as mãos escorregassem e ficou a mirá-las. Se ao menos pudesse fugir...

— Meu senhor Regulus...

— Ah, Kreacher, você voltou!

O elfo, porém, estava absolutamente abalado. Seu corpo inteiro tremia e os olhos enormes lacrimejavam sem cessar.

— Como foi? O que ele exigiu de você?

— Ah, meu senhor, foi horrível! Perdoe Kreacher por dizer isso, mas foi horrível.

— Quero que me conte em detalhes. Exijo que não me esconda nada.

— E se o Lord...

— Ele não vai ficar sabendo. Vamos, sente-se e me conte.

Regulus ofereceu o banquinho do piano para o elfo, que não recusou, visto que não se podia manter em pé. Depois de soluçar e assoar o nariz nas vestes imundas, ele suspirou e iniciou a narração.

— O Lord das Trevas levou Kreacher a uma caverna junto ao mar, e... E havia um barco.

— Certo. Vocês entraram em uma caverna onde havia um barco, é isso?

— É isso, meu senhor.

— E então?

— O Lord das Trevas levou Kreacher através de um lago, e quando chegamos ao outro lado... Quando chegamos ao outro lado...

— O que aconteceu?

— Havia uma... Havia uma bacia cheia de poção. O Lord das Trevas fez Kreacher beber.

— Mas... Mas você podia ter morrido!

Kreacher começou a tremer e se debater. Seu choro se intensificou, e ele praticamente gritava. Regulus foi obrigado a segurá-lo pelos ombros e ordenar rispidamente que se acalmasse.

— Kreacher viu coisas horríveis enquanto bebia a poção. As entranhas de Kreacher queimavam. Ah, Kreacher gritou pelo senhor, enquanto o Lord das Trevas ria. Ele fez Kreacher beber toda a poção, toda, toda. Depois colocou um medalhão na bacia vazia e tornou a encher com mais poção.

— E então?

— E então o Lord das Trevas foi embora e deixou Kreacher na ilha. Só que Kreacher precisou de água... Uma sede que o senhor não pode imaginar. Kreacher teve que beber a água do lago preto que havia em volta de toda a ilha, mas aí... Mas aí...

— O que aconteceu?

— As mãos mortas tentaram agarrar Kreacher, arrastar Kreacher para baixo. Mas Kreacher voltou... Kreacher voltou porque o seu senhor disse que estaria esperando em casa.

— Você aparatou de lá para cá, é isso?

— Kreacher voltou.

— Um humano provavelmente não poderia aparatar, creio. Fale-me sobre o medalhão.

— N-não vi bem, senhor. Parecia ter uma serpente talhada...

— O medalhão de Slytherin.

— Como, meu senhor Regulus?

— Nada, Kreacher. Você disse que mãos mortas tentaram te agarrar?

— Mãos mortas, meu senhor. Horrível, horrível.

— Inferi. Um lago habitado por Inferi.

— Kreacher não entende, senhor.

— Estou variando, Kreacher. Vá descansar, você está precisando.

Regulus ainda permaneceu no salão do piano por algumas horas. Seu cérebro trabalhava velozmente, e ele se lembrou de ter ouvido furtivamente uma conversa entre Voldemort e Bellatrix. Sim, ele confiava nela. Ela era a sua amante e serva mais fiel. Eles falavam sobre Horcruxes, mas à época a informação de nada serviu a Regulus. Ele se lembrou de ter passado uma noite inteira pesquisando sobre o assunto em todos os livros de Magia Negra em que conseguiu colocar as mãos, mas de nada resolveu. Não lhe admirou que Voldemort tivesse dividido a alma em algumas partes, fazia bem o estilo dele. Mas era impossível encontrar essas partes e destruí-las. Era puramente utópico. Porém, a menção de Kreacher ao medalhão encheu-o de novas esperanças. Regulus também se recordou de ter visto aquele medalhão entre os pertences de Bellatrix, quando foi procurá-la em seu dormitório suntuoso. Ela não estava lá naquele momento, e ele não pode deixar de reparar no objeto sobre a escrivaninha. Reconheceu imediatamente o medalhão de Salazar Slytherin, que ele se lembrava de ter visto por gravuras durante toda a infância. Agora tudo fazia sentido: Voldemort encerrara parte de sua alma naquele medalhão.

— É claro — dizia a si mesmo — que outra coisa ele buscaria proteger com tanto afinco? Uma caverna distante, Inferi e aquela poção... Aquela poção sobre a qual Severus me falou uma vez. A que só se extingue bebendo. Arte das Trevas. Não, é isso, só pode ser! Uma Horcrux... E se eu puder...

Os pensamentos dançavam em sua mente. Regulus pôs-se a trabalhar. Permaneceu na biblioteca da mansão por horas, reunindo todas as informações possíveis sobre o medalhão de Slytherin. Ao fim daquela noite, ele já tinha tudo o que necessitava para construir uma réplica.

-x-

Os serviços de Regulus nunca foram tão satisfatórios. Foi tão bem sucedido em uma missão, que ao retornar dela o próprio Lord Voldemort levou-lhe os cumprimentos, junto a uma notícia ruim: A de que o seu pai, o forte Sr. Orion Black estava morrendo. Permitiu-lhe passar outra semana em casa, tempo suficiente para que o velho Black expirasse. Regulus agarrou a oportunidade, depois se sentiu egoísta. Era o seu pai que estava morrendo, afinal, e ele pensava apenas em seus próprios planos. Não se admirava, porém, por não sentir nenhuma espécie de dor. Depois de Sirius, a morte se lhe tornara algo banal.

Ao chegar em casa, Regulus não deu atenção aos lamentos da mãe. Trancou-se em seu quarto e se pôs a trabalhar. A réplica do medalhão de Slytherin ficou pronta em dois dias, na mesma noite em que Orion Black faleceu.

Pela manhã, Regulus se deu o direito de descansar um pouco, e foi fazer companhia para a mãe na sala de visitas, onde acontecia o velório de seu pai. Walburga estava absolutamente abatida e não fazia caso dos familiares e amigos que lhe iam dar os pêsames.

— Oi, mãe. Eu estou aqui.

— Regulus... Regulus, meu amor, o que aconteceu com a nossa família?

— Não sei, mãe.

— Primeiro Sirius, agora Orion. Um período tão curto de tempo... Eu não vou suportar, filho.

— Vai sim, é claro que vai. A senhora é forte.

— Eu preciso de você, Regulus, agora mais do que nunca. Eu não vou suportar viver sozinha nessa casa. Preciso de você.

— Eu estou aqui, mãe. E agora você precisa se acalmar.

Regulus recostou a mãe ao peito, mas não sentiu nenhuma espécie de afeto. Era como se todo o seu amor estivesse sepultado, e de fato estava. De um ponto de vista conotativo, o seu coração permanecia necrosado.


	17. O Lago dos Cisnes

**16. O lago dos cisnes**

"_Résigne-toi, mon coeur; dors ton sommeil de brute."_

_(Baudelaire)_

"_Conforma-te, minha alma, ao sono que te enluta."_

Regulus descansou a pena sobre a escrivaninha e releu o bilhete tremendo de prazer. Quando Voldemort descobrisse... Quando Voldemort descobrisse que os seus planos começavam a ruir... Regulus sentiu uma euforia prematura por pensar que todo o seu esforço talvez fosse recompensado. Releu o bilhete pela terceira vez, agora em voz alta:

"_Ao Lorde das Trevas_

_Sei que há muito estarei morto quando ler isto, mas quero que saiba que fui eu quem descobriu o seu segredo. Roubei a Horcrux verdadeira e pretendo destruí-la assim que puder. Enfrento a morte na esperança de que, quando você encontrar um adversário à altura, terá se tornado outra vez mortal._

_R.A.B."_

Com as mãos trêmulas, Regulus dobrou o fragmento de pergaminho e colocou-o cuidadosamente dentro do medalhão falso. Estava feito.

— Coragem, Regulus...

Encaminhou-se ao quarto de Sirius, apertando a falsa Horcrux em sua mão direita. Abriu a porta e suas narinas foram invadidas pelo perfume amadeirado. Sentia-o realmente ou era a sua memória que se revolvia? Caminhou até o outro extremo do quarto e se deparou com a porta de vidro da sacada. Pensou ver Sirius á sua frente e esfregou os olhos. Era apenas o seu próprio reflexo. Mas o tinteiro sobre a escrivaninha, os livros e os pergaminhos eram bem reais, mas de outra época. Regulus tomou um manuscrito sobre feitiços e pensou ainda sentir o cheiro de tinta fresca. Lia as palavras e parecia ouvi-las na voz de Sirius. Estaria realmente enlouquecendo? Meneou a cabeça e se acercou da cama, da qual parecia emanar algum calor. Regulus, inconscientemente, deitou-se sobre ela. Era como se Sirius tivesse acabado de se levantar. E, sim, ele positivamente estava naquele quarto, em algum lugar. Ora parecia estar parado em frente à porta de vidro, fumando o seu cigarro impertinente. Ora parecia deitado sobre a cama. Regulus fechou os olhos, tentando se desviar daquelas sombras. Tremia. O metal da Horcrux falsa machucava sua mão.

— Não está acontecendo...

De olhos fechados, via perfeitamente Sirius deitado sobre a cama, ao seu lado esquerdo. Oferecendo a Regulus o corpo seminu. Os olhos faiscantes, os lábios voluptuosos. Os cabelos negros que caíam graciosamente sobre a testa. Uma visão do Paraíso vinda do Inferno para dizimar-lhe as faculdades mentais. Mas Regulus não conseguia abrir os olhos...

— Não é real.

O seu corpo, porém, reagia contra a sua vontade. Sentiu o mesmo abrupto desejo pelo irmão, que já agora era um corpo inerte. Um cadáver gélido, já roído pela impiedosa natureza das coisas. Pútrido. O corpo cálido e desejoso que Regulus costumava conhecer jamais voltaria. Era uma simples ilusão vê-lo tão perfeitamente ao seu lado.

— Ilusão infernal...

Obrigou-se a abrir os olhos e a acostumá-los com a luz das velas. O quarto permanecia vazio, embora uma presença insistente o habitasse. Angustiado, trêmulo de euforia e medo, Regulus ganhou o corredor, fechou a porta do aposento e o deixou para sempre.

Precisava se acalmar, porque o momento estava muito próximo. Já passava das onze horas, e ele sabia que se não fizesse nessa noite, não haveria outra. Mais cedo foi chamado para a ceia, mas não teve apetite. Tudo o que precisava era de seu quarto, o conforto de sua cama macia e quente.

— Sou um profanador... Um profanador maldito.

Lembrou-se da imagem ilusória do irmão sobre a cama, de quanto o desejara involuntariamente. Quis pedir perdão, mas a quem? A Sirius, talvez, ou a Deus. O Deus que em sua mente continuava a sorrir, misturando-se agora ao sorriso malicioso de Sirius. Aquele Cristo crucificado, que zombava do sofrimento de Regulus enquanto Malfoy o violentava.

— Deus, por que me abandonastes se sabias que eu era fraco?

E Regulus não pode mais suportar. Abandonou a cama, vestiu uma capa negra e deixou o quarto sem olhar para trás. Levava consigo o medalhão, que já fazia sangrar a palma de sua destra, tão forte ele o apertava. Desceu as escadas de dois em dois degraus e se lançou rapidamente para a cozinha. Acordou Kreacher com batidas sucessivas à porta do armário onde o elfo dormia.

— Meu senhor Regulus, o que aconteceu? O senhor está bem?

— Novamente preciso de sua ajuda, Kreacher.

— Kreacher está aqui para servir ao seu senhor.

— Você ainda consegue chegar à caverna em que foi levado pelo Lorde das Trevas?

— Kreacher consegue, senhor, mas...

— Preciso que me leve até lá, Kreacher. Agora. Você pode fazer isso?

— O que o senhor desejar.

Antes de partirem, porém, Regulus desejou dar uma boa olhada na fachada da mansão. Lembrou-se de quando ele e Sirius saíam para a rua fazendo algazarra, e a Sra. Black ralhava, dizendo que não podiam amarrotar a roupa. Um passado remoto, enterrado.

— Vamos, Kreacher.

Estavam sobre uma grande rocha, cercada de água salgada por todo os lados. O forte vento marítimo fazia com que as ondas batessem contra as pedras, emitindo sons ao mesmo tempo relaxantes e agourentos. O cheiro de sal subia às narinas de Regulus, e era confortável senti-lo. Entregar-se-ia de braços abertos àquelas vagas, mas era necessário cumprir a missão até o fim.

— Por aqui, meu senhor.

Sob a guia de Kreacher, desceram por um caminho íngreme de pedras e tiveram de seguir a nado por um trecho, até, enfim, alcançarem a entrada da caverna. Regulus tremia sob as roupas ensopadas.

— É este o lugar?

— Sim, senhor.

— E como nós entramos?

— É preciso... É preciso doar algumas gotas de sangue, senhor. Kreacher não sabe se sangue de elfo vale, mas...

— Não se preocupe — Regulus disse calmamente, tomando para si a primeira pedra afiada em que pôs os olhos.

— Não, meu senhor! Vai se machucar, ah!

Regulus apenas fez um pequeno corte no dorso da mão e entregou o sangue à rocha escura, que no mesmo instante formou um arco fulgente, do qual se formou uma passagem estreita.

— Kreacher, você vai à frente, porque conhece o caminho.

— Não encoste no lago, meu senhor, porque tem... Tem...

— Eu sei o que tem no lago, não se preocupe. Vamos.

A caverna era alta, sinistra e profundamente escura. Havia, porém, uma luz verde e brilhante bem ao centro do lago.

— É aquela a bacia, Kreacher?

— S-sim — tremeu o elfo — é aquela, senhor.

— Leve-nos até lá.

Kreacher caminhou um pouco pela orla de pedras em silêncio, depois exclamou quase entusiasmado:

— Aí está!

— O que? — Regulus indagou inconformado.

— A corrente do barquinho. Mas o senhor tem que puxar, porque Kreacher não alcança.

— Mas eu não estou vendo corrente alguma.

De repente, ocorreu a Regulus que a magia dos elfos domésticos era diferenciada e por vezes mais eficaz. Parou às costas de Kreacher e tateou o vazio, até sua mão tocar a corrente invisível. Com um guincho de satisfação, ele se lembrou de ter lido algo sobre um feitiço que quebrava feitiços de invisibilidade e se admirou por funcionar. Deu um leve puxão na corrente e um pequeno barco veio em sua direção.

— Tudo bem se deslizarmos pelo lago, Kreacher?

— Não aconteceu nada comigo e com o L-Lorde das Trevas quando nós... Quando nós...

— Então vamos confiar na sorte. Venha.

E de fato deslizaram sobre a superfície negra e tranquila da água, chegando sem novidades a uma ilhota de rocha lisa, bem ao centro do lago. Regulus olhou emocionado para a bacia de pedra. Estava em vias de completar a sua missão.

— Não há sequer como tocar a poção, senhor.

— Eu sei, Kreacher. Aqui está — conjurou um cálice de cristal — só se pode bebê-la, certo?

—S-sim, é isso mesmo. Kreacher se lembra bem.

— O que eu vou lhe pedir agora, Kreacher, é de suma importância. Jure-me que vai acatar cada uma de minhas ordens.

— Kreacher não vive senão para isso.

— Escute, Kreacher. Se eu não suportar beber a poção, jure que vai me obrigar.

— Não, senhor! Kreacher pode fazer isso pelo...

— Não, Kreacher! É uma missão unicamente minha. Jure-me.

— S-sim, senhor.

— Jure.

— Kreacher jura.

— Muito bem. Agora preste atenção ao mais importante, sim? Depois que eu beber toda a poção, você vai retirar o medalhão verdadeiro e colocar esse falso no lugar.

Regulus entregou a falsa Horcrux a Kreacher, que ficou a olhá-la embasbacado.

— Você entendeu o que tem que fazer?

— Trocar os medalhões, senhor. E depois? Kreacher não pode tornar a encher a bacia, porque Kreacher não conhece...

— Creio que a poção se regenere em alguns minutos, mas não se preocupe com isso. O importante é levar o medalhão consigo e destruí-lo. Jure a mim que o destruirá, Kreacher.

— Kreacher jura. E o que mais?

— Essa talvez seja parte mais difícil. Eu ordeno que volte para casa sem mim e nada conte a ninguém. Absolutamente nada.

— Mas... Mas Kreacher não pode, Kreacher...

— É uma ordem.

Regulus desviou os olhos do elfo que chorava, querendo ele mesmo verter algumas lágrimas. Mas não podia fraquejar. Já chegara tão longe, não podia simplesmente desistir.

— Vai ficar tudo bem — sussurrou a si mesmo, enquanto obrigava a mão trêmula a levar o cálice até a bacia de pedra — tudo bem...

Tomou o primeiro cálice da poção verde-esmeralda. Sua garganta queimou, como se tivesse engolido a própria morte em forma líquida. Sombras lhe perpassaram pelos olhos, mas ele resistiu e entornou o segundo cálice. A dor agora era insuportável, corroia-lhe todo o sistema digestivo, mas ele ainda pode entornar uma terceira. Na quarta, porém, os seus joelhos cederam e ele caiu ao chão com um baque surdo, agonizando. Kreacher, desesperado, sentiu ímpetos de tirar o seu senhor dali, mas era preciso acatar a sua ordem. Encheu novamente a taça e a levou aos lábios de Regulus, que tentou recusá-la.

— Não! Não, eu imploro!

— O senhor precisa beber — gritava o elfo, chorando e agonizando quase tanto quanto Regulus — o senhor fez Kreacher jurar que não o deixaria parar.

No sexto cálice, Regulus começou a enxergar sombras indistintas, que se transformaram em um Sirius totalmente desfigurado, putrefato. Não podia mais gritar, porém, e recebia cada cálice da poção arfando. Ouvia os gritos de Kreacher misturados a uma música fúnebre executada por um violino. Cada vez mais alta, mais cortante.

— Eu imploro... Eu imploro que pare, dói muito. Sirius! Sirius, não conte à mamãe que eu... Sirius...

— Beba, meu senhor. Está terminando.

Agora via o corpo meio descarnado de Sirius nu, enlaçado a um Remus Lupin transformado em lobisomem. O som cortante dos violinos (agora eram muitos ao mesmo tempo), o cheiro de sangue e sal. A voz de Sirius, o uivado de Remus e os seus próprios arquejos. Os violinos, os malditos violinos! Deus, que sorria...

— Eu não suporto... EU NÃO SUPORTO!

— Meu senhor, está terminando.

E, de fato, a agonia de Regulus não tardou a terminar. Rolou pelo chão de pedras, exausto, enjoado e febril. As imagens haviam sumido, também os violinos.

— Sirius...

Viu a imagem desfocada do irmão junto a si, não materializada, mas como uma lembrança feliz. Tinham, então, dez anos, e corriam por uma clareira onde fizeram piquenique certa vez, em uma remota tarde de primavera. Sirius sorria, os seus olhos brilhavam com a luz do sol. Corriam em volta de uma pequena poça deixada pela chuva.

— Água — murmurou — água.

Fechou os olhos por um momento, e quando os abriu a miragem já se tinha dissipado. Apenas Kreacher estava à sua frente, tentando colocar em sua boca o cálice de água que misteriosamente se esvaziava. Mas ele não se surpreendeu, não esperava que fosse fácil. Arrastou-se até a margem do lago.

— Não, senhor! Não pode tocar na água!

Mas a sede o dominava, e Regulus já não temia o que poderia acontecer em seguida. Fez uma concha com a mão direita e bebeu a água salobra. Ao retornar, porém, a sua mão foi agarrada por uma outra tétrica, que Kreacher afastou, fazendo uso de todos os feitiços que conhecia.

— SENHOR, SENHOR, DÊ A MÃO! KREACHER PODE APARATAR COM O SENHOR!

— Não, Kreacher, é a chance pela qual eu venho esperando há mais de um ano. Eu vou ficar bem.

Outros cadáveres irromperam da água negra. De braços abertos, Regulus se entregou. E enquanto afundava com os Inferi, pensou ter visto, nas águas daquele lago putrefato, a imponente silhueta de um cisne de longas asas alvíssimas.

**FIM**

**Notas explicativas:**

Sim, eu sei que Sirius e Regulus não eram irmãos gêmeos, mas a alteração foi estritamente necessária. Mas ficou lindinho! *-*

Há muuuita incoerência no quesito idade, quando se trata de Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa e Lucius (talvez mais alguém que eu tenha me esquecido de citar. Ignore. xD

Acho que há incoerência em outros quesitos também. Ignore novamente. x)

Reviews são muito bem-vindas *-*

**Moony.**


End file.
